Unexplored Depths
by lebunnylub
Summary: Set in a time of fresh discovery, two men from different worlds come together on the open seas. Growing tougher, growing softer, just wishing for that out stretched hand to save them. Even if they don't believe they need it. Human names. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a UsxUk Fanfic(implied other pairings) that will be, mostly made up of "journal entries" of some sort. I read Bram Stoker's Dracula and that's basically how it's formatted up, which I enjoyed as a reader. So, I guess if you don't like that style, you might need to get over it and keep reading. Just kidding. Human names used!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, all rights belong to the owner.

* * *

><p>Alfred's Journal.<p>

This will be my first journal entry in you. Let me introduce myself, I'm Alfred! Alfred F. Jones! I'm 11 years old! I'm cute with blonde hair and blue blue eyes! I also have a brother, his name is Matthew! He's nine years old, two years younger then me! Dad gave us these awesome journals, though I don't like writing much.I like these journals though, they're bound in deer skin, it was actually moms. Mom, died. It's okay though! It was 5 years ago so I've gotten over it. I'm strong! I do miss her a lot though. Mom was really pretty and really smart, I always wondered how dad got such a beautiful girl. I get my eyes from mom, so does Matthew! All I know is mom's spirit is watching me! All the time! She even gave me a second name, Etu- it means Sun. So I will stay bright and shine like the sun! Uh-oh! Dad needs help gathering wood! I'm gonna go help because I'm strong! Yes!

* * *

><p>Matthew's Journal.<p>

Hello, I'm Matthew. This is my first entry so I'm not sure what to say. I have an older brother named Alfred, he's really loud and we live with our dad, his name is John but I like to call him daddy. I really love our family, it's a nice home, always warm. Even though our mom passed away dad made sure we were extra loved. Actually, this journal was from mom, she made one for both Alfred and me. It's really special, made of deer skin. I don't remember too much about her, I think I was four when she passed. She was so beautiful, I remember that. She is a native American, I remember she had lovely tanned skin and long black hair but she had bright blue eyes, we get our eyes from her. That's pretty much the only thing Alfred and I have in common with her, all the rest of our traits are of our dads. It's not bad but it just feels, I'm losing her, I guess. Still, I have that second name she gave me...Ooljee which means moon. I remember I didn't like it when I was younger because it didn't seem as cool or special as Alfred's name, Etu which means sun. It seems lame but I've gotten used to it. I remember having a good talk with mom and that even though the moon is not very bright, it is strong and dependable. She said the moon has a gift of patience and is a light in the dark. I'm not sure if that's me, I still think the moon is over shadowed by the sun. I like it though, I miss her.

* * *

><p>Johns Journal.<p>

Love, You better have seen those cute little faces from heaven or wherever your spirit is. You know I'm no good with that stuff. They touched those journals like they were made of gold. Pure amazement, Alfred/Etu was first to run off of course, Matthew/Ooljee seemed to cradle it and walk away. Our sons are so cute! They will always remember you, I can see it in their eyes, them holding onto you and all that you've taught them. They'll grow up strong, no matter what happens, I believe they can handle it.

* * *

><p>Alfred's Journal,<p>

Hey, Im going to write in you twice today! It's evening after dinner now, I ate really well! I came back from helping dad in the woods gathering wood, he started panting though! He's getting old! He says his knees hurt sometimes but he's okay! Matthew gets so worried but dad is strong! Still, in the woods he was having a hard time walking back, so I let him lean on me the rest of the way, he's actually kind of heavy but that's cause he's an adult and very big. Matthew helped the rest of the way though, I could have handled it but it was nice that he carried some of the fire wood. You know it's weird, I remember sitting on moms lap in the early mornings, she woke me up right at the time the sun was rising. It made me so tired! I remember though we would watch it and talk together, I remember she said, that I need to have a bright light when I wake till I sleep, like the sun. I will shine brightly on those around me and to not be afraid to take a chance, I will always remember that. She told me, Matthew was the moon who is very different compared to me, which is so true! But, he is always in the sky with me! Sometimes you just can't see it! Just like him! Still, I'm jealous, she said the moon is graceful and patient, she said that the moon has a healing touch that the sun lacks, the moon is understanding and watches and listens. I'm kind of jealous, don't tell Matthew that!

* * *

><p>Matthew's Journal,<p>

Alfred is so stupid! He doesn't get it or he chooses not see the truth! Dad is getting old! He is getting weaker, sometimes I stay up late at night and wonder if in the morning we'll find him cold or maybe he'll get up for a glass of water and fall and hit his head. It's horrible I'm scared to lose him, what will we do once he's gone. I know I shouldn't think such thoughts, that i'm just over thinking things but, I'm really scared. We're happy now and I want that to last. Stupid Alfred, stupid! The only good thing is he's really strong, he can carry dad if he gets hurt, I wish I was that strong... all I can do is worry. Mom, I love you but it's hard to be the watcher, I feel so helpless.

* * *

><p>Author note: So obviously this is going to be a pirate fic, wha? The first chapter didn't give it away? Well it is, not till later. Yeah, they're mom is native American. Well it's like this Akecheta her name which is Sioux for "fighter" , she has a native American mom and a "white man" father. That's where she got her blue eyes. She was at first not accepted by her tribe, eventually she was, then fell in love with "John" she left with him and started a family in a cabin out in the woods.<p>

The names don't come from the same language of native American I know that, but I picked the ones I liked or sounded interesting, some were just hard to find. I did want to find all Navajo names but google didn't give me a lot and I wanted Alfreds and Matthews names to mean sun and moon. Anyway Please review! I promise for it to get more interesting! Just be patient with me! D:


	2. Born Beautiful

The time is set in the Pirate age, so things aren't that far along. Alfred and Matthew live in the woods more closer to nature then to civilization. This a coming of life story, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Wednesday 18th,<strong>

Okay, dad says I need to put the date on my journal every time I write! That's kind of lame but I'll do it, I guess! Dad isn't feeling to well this morning, and Matthew went to go find some herbs in the forest outside, I'm a bit worried he'll get lost, but I'll go look for him if he's not back in 5 minutes. Matthew is good with that kind of stuff, medicine and herbs, I have some basic knowledge but he's really good. Mom would always talk about that stuff, but I never really listened I guess that's my fault I should have listened more, I guess that's one regret but I'm glad Matthew did. He's good, one time I got this really bad headache and I chewed on this plant and it made it go away! Really fast! I don't remember the name, I know what it looks like though! I'll ask Matt when he comes back. It's lonely right now, he's gone and dad is in bed…I want to go do something useful but dad told me to stay in my room and relax and if he needs anything he'll call for me. I'm bored! BORED! Bored! I'm kind of hungry too, maybe I should get a snack. Nevermind! Dad is calling me! I'll be back!

Great news journal! Dad gave me a mission! Matthew came back and is making dads medicine but I have this important mission to deliver this letter into town! It's pretty far, I asked dad how far once and he said it was close to three miles to get there, which is pretty far for a walk! No, no walk! Dad said this was important that I deliver this as soon as possible! I'm going to run it! Dad said that's what I had in common with mom! She was fast and strong, like a beautiful free horse. I will sprint the whole thing and back! Wishing me luck! It's been a while sense we've been to town!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal. Wednesday 18th<strong>

Poor father is really ill and tired today, I went to go get some healing herbs I remember mom talking about, I couldn't find too many though, some Acorus root, Arjuna, garlic and some coneflower. I am not sure which I should use first but I have to give it a try. Maybe start with the garlic because it is good for so many things. Then wait a day and see what happens, Yeah, maybe this can be my medical journal for dad, I can record his progress. After I came back with all the herbs, Alfred came running out of dad's room, I was so frightened when he did but he said that dad gave him a mission to deliver a letter into town. He was certaintently excited to go do some, he was boasting so loudly he was going to run the whole thing. He's crazy and I could hear dad's laugh, which was nice but was soon muffled out by a cough. It seemed to make Alfred miss a step but he didn't turn and quickly ran out the door. I watched him, I stepped outside and watched him run down the only dirt path that pointed towards town, he ran forward and completely certain of what he was doing, He was fast and his stride was long and powerful, I watched till I couldn't see him anymore.

I went with the medicine and talked to dad, he was laying in bed, he seemed uncomfortable but I wasn't sure how to make him feel comfortable. Maybe I can find some Hackmatack which is good for aches and pains if I explore a little further. I stayed by his side, not sure if I should say anything, I kept silent the whole time, staring at him. He ate the garlic and his faced contorted funny. He then chuckled and let out a sigh, he then reached out and patted my head. "You're a good boy." He said and I felt near crying but I held it in, I'm actually kind of proud of myself. It was silent for a moment then he moved his hand and rested it by his side. "Dad-" I started. "Ooljee, I'm sorry your old man, is acting well…old. Haha, I'm sorry you have to take care of me." He said, he called me by my indian name, which again made me need to fight back tears.

"No it's okay dad." I told him with a forced smile, it was really hard with all that I was feeling, I bet Alfred could smile for him, a big great smile that would light up the room.

"Nah, it's not okay, but hey I've been through worse and you've made me some great medicine, just like you're mom, you were always good with these sort of things. For your hard work I'll make sure to get better quickly." He said an gave a chuckle, it was weak though, I gave a nod but looked down at my lap with my hands in fists trying not to shake and cry.

"A-Alfred, said he's going to run the whole way to town." I said somewhat shakily I cursed myself mentally for that, why couldn't I have said it lightly and make it seem funny to lighten the mood.

"Haha, Etu, that boy like some sort of wild animal, stubborn like your mom, he will run the whole way no doubt in my mind with a huge grin on his face the whole way." Dad smiled to himself then looked over to me with tired and cloudy eyes then sat himself up, I hurriedly tried to make him lay down but he just flicked my forehead.

"This old man, isn't a weak flower. Don't you worry, I will get over this with your help!" He said that so confidently, I could tell he was trying to hold back a cough. I stared at him in disbelief and then my eyes started to go blurry and I could feel myself getting on the bed into his arms for a hug. It was a nice hug, but it felt sad.

We stayed like that then he parted by lifting me up over his head with a smile. "You're so cute! Now scamper off now make sure you wait for Alfred to get home, I'm gonna take a little. nap." He set me down on the bed, I quickly jumped off and gave him a big smile.

"Will do!" I said to him and left quickly to wait for Alfred, I stepped outside and waited on our little porch and watched the tiny dirt path Alfred ran down earlier.

It was very boring but I looked out at the trees around us and felt the wind softly caress my skin, the air smelt nice. The rustle of the leaves and the sound of the birds chirping and fluttering about was very peaceful. A really pretty butterfly flew by my face and I watched it fly by till it was out of site. I guess, I was spacing out a lot at the time because I didn't notice the charging figure of my brother in full speed. I noticed when he started screeching my name, he was so loud and I turned to see him sprinting towards me with a big smile on his face. He was a bit sweaty, but that smile nerve ceased. At least I could count on that.

He came to a halt in front of me and was panting slightly. Then started to stomp his way inside, I grabbed him from behind which freaked him out. He yelled but I covered his mouth quickly and told him that dad was taking a nap and not to disturb him. He moaned about something like, having a record fast time with his run but I pulled him back outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Same day!<strong>

I was super amazing, I ran so fast it only took me a few minutes to get to town but it took longer to find the post office, it was a lot busier then I remembered, a lot more people now. I ran around looking for it and I was having a hard time finding it but I was determined to find it on my own! It was mission form dad! So I ran around for a while looking for sign, when I finally found it and gave them the letter it was close to noon. I told them I was on an important mission and they had an equally important mission to deliver that letter. They laughed, I'm not sure if they were laughing at me or with me, but I think they will hurry. They better! I decided to run home and tell dad, I ran as fast as I did before, maybe even faster! I was sweating though because the sun was beating on me! I wasn't tired, and I was getting dirty from running so fast kicking up dirt.

When I got home Matt was waiting outside, I was super glad to see him but I wanted to tell dad right away, he grabbed me from behind, which scared me so bad! My blood was pumping so fast and then I'm suddenly grabbed and yanked me back! That can surprise anyone! Anyway, I guess I got him dirty and he got mad and demanded with bath. I told him I was fine and wasn't that dirty but he wouldn't let it go, his face was so funny. He was trying to look so big, I laughed and took his hand leading him to faucet pipe outside. I grabbed a bucket and started taking off my clothes, he looked so confused. I explained what I wanted to do and he seemed hesitant but chuckled and did the same. We splashed water on each other, it was really fun! I'm not sure how clean I got!

* * *

><p><strong>Johns Journal, Wednesday 18th.<strong>

Dear, I'm getting tired, I sent a letter I never thought I would send. Hopefully I am over thinking this and I will get over this, whatever this is. I wouldn't mind joining you, wherever you are, I miss you but I know I need to stay with them. They are so much like you it's scary. The bright stubborn Alfred and the smart patient Matthew. Dear, your soul is guiding them, I hope it's guiding me too. I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Thursday 19th.<strong>

Yesterday's run made me so sore! It hurts but dad is still resting up so I need to get some of the work done! We have a vegetable garden that I need to help tend with Matthew. I also need to help clean the house and get some firewood stocked up. Got to go!

P.s. Dad got up today it was really cool!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Thursday 19th.<strong>

I can't talk much, i'm sorry, I have some chores to do with Alfred. It's going to be hard but I think we can handle it. Alfred is excited to chop wood with dad's axe. He better be careful. The day is out and Alfred is already in bed asleep. Dad got up in the afternoon, he seemed better but was shaking a bit, his muscles seemed tense and he would have to brace himself. He smiled and just laughed when I looked worriedly at him. After Alfred chopped a few pieces dad told him to come in. Dad didn't want Alfred hurting himself. He said that Alfred would need to save his energy for when he goes back to town to check if he was written back. Alfred just smiled and gave a nod.

**Matthews's Journal, Friday 20th**

Today dad is okay but I decided to give him some Arjuna, this time I also filled his room with lavender, it helps relax his body. I feel he hasn't gotten better though, he looks pale.

**Matthew's Journal, Saturday 21st.**

Dad seems a bit better, I will use more of the Arjuna, today as well maybe that's all he needs. I sure hope so!

**Matthew's Journal, Sunday 22nd**.

Dad seemed to have gone back to how he was Friday, he's moving around more but he's tired and pale. His knees are hurting. Alfred is trying his best to help but he's not really good at anything unless it uses strength. Still, I let him know he is helping. I made dad more garlic.

**Matthew's Journal, Monday 23rd.**

Dad is sleeping in more, he usually gets up sooner but that's okay. I made him some herbal tea that mom always made, I used some peppermint leaves to help flavor. Alfred seems determined on doing something and asks when dad needs him to go back into town.

**Matthew's Journal, Tuesday 24th.**

Food is getting low, i'm not sure what we're going to do, we usually go into town by now but dad isn't feeling well. Dad has saved up money from a long time ago when he was a young man. He usually only spends it on food we can't grow. Alfred loves meat, it's expensive though. Brother seems really focused lately though, he's not smiling as much.

**Matthew's Journal, Saturday 27th.**

I'm sorry, I kind of forgot to write in you, I've bee distracted lately with dad. He isn't getting better nor is he getting worse. It's hard to tell but today he gave Alfred and me a lot of money to go get whatever food we want. He said go get as much meat and sweets as you want. He said with a smile, He said it was because we were being such big men that we deserved it. Alfred smiled brightly again and grabbed my hand and started dragging me to town. I was reluctant to go and leave him alone but I was also excited, Alfred said it had gotten bigger and there were a lot of people. I clutched his hand nervously as we got closer. It was big! Bigger then anything I've seen! Two story buildings! Made of concrete, wood and brick material. All had pretty porches and paint on them with flower gardens, in town there were so many people! I was so scared to lose Alfred or get lost from him, he seemed confident and to know where he was going. When he finally pulled me through the crowd of people and into the market, I couldn't even think, it was unbelievable. He went and got the meat and some sweets, I found some fruits I've never seen before, and decided to get a few to try. It was all delicious.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Saturday 27th.<strong>

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I was super busy and I had a hard time writing down my thoughts for the longest time! Today dad gave Matt and I money to go get food, a lot of food. While we were there though, I stopped by the post office and found that dad got a letter back, I was so happy, I'm glad they decided to rush for me! Maybe this will bring good news for dad, and that will lift his spirits and he'll get better!

* * *

><p><strong>John's Journal, Saturday 27th<strong>

Dear, things seems to be coming to an end. For me, for the boys and for our family. I still think they will manage, they're like you, so strong. Well Roderich and Elizaveta agreed, bless their souls. I'm so tired lately, I'm a horrible father for doing this. They'll like it with them though, they're good people, interesting too.

* * *

><p>Building character, like I said this is a Pirate fanfic, but I need to build a backbone for Alfred and Matthew, I want to have rich characters and meanings. The letter will be explained or shown in the next chapter. Please Read and Review! I know it seems boring but it will be worth it!<p> 


	3. Harsh Lesson

This is going to be the drama portion of the story, it's just something sweet and sad. Alfred is 11 and Matthew is 9 so they're going to need to grow a bit before they meet any potential love interest, their native American names do play a role in their character and future chapters. Human names used. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Sunday 28th.<strong>

Dad seems a bit brighter maybe that letter made him happy! I'm glad I could do something for him, Matt and I made him breakfast. He didn't eat much though and said we should eat the rest. We are growing boys he says, he says that a lot lately. Matt is always worrying I have to distract him, so I decided that we should go play hide n seek. He kept saying it doesn't work with two people, but I say nay! He's just made that I can climb the trees and get a good hiding spot. You should see his face when he can't find me! Actually ,he's really good at hiding too, and It seems like I always just miss him, he said I walked by him a couple times and didn't even notice! Weird huh? It wasted a lot of time and it was fun to play with him, afterwards we decided to take dad to the river near by and have a picnic. I carried dad! He has gotten lighter! It was nice though but dad had to bundle up even when it was so warm outside. We enjoyed our time though, it was nice, he laughed a lot and talked with us about many things.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Sunday 28th.<strong>

I don't know whether to love or ate Alfred, Etu the sun. Me- ooljee the moon. Night and day, he just doesn't feel what's going on does he? I mean can he not sense it? Why does he ask to play games and do things that may only ruin our dads health even more. Dad is…fighting still, I'm trying really hard though, I tried the other medicine today to see if it would work, I hope so. He seemed brighter then usual, maybe just less stressed. Still when Alfred took dad with us for the picnic, I was glad, it seemed like a normal lunch with the family. If it were me I never would have suggested dad leave the house in his condition, still Alfred rushed forward and did what he wanted. We talked a lot and dad looked happy. This is a day I want to remember, I'll put a star next to this page. Mom, please watch over dad, Alfred too though he doesn't need it. I will try my best in your stead but please watch over them. Also, can you help Alfred with his common sense too? Haha, I miss you mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Monday 29th.<strong>

Dad was busy writing something today, I wonder what that was about? Maybe he will have another mission for me! I hope I can run that path faster then before, that would be so cool! I think I can do it! Matt, is still supper stressed, I said he would get grey hair if he kept that up and he only gave me an angry look and denied that would happen. He's so easy to fluster, it's cute! Oh don't tell him I said that, please! Haha Like a journal could do that!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Monday 29th.<strong>

Dad, seems healthier I hope, maybe mom is helping him and watching over him. She has such a beautiful spirit anyone would feel good from being in contact with it. I still can't sleep at nights, it's hard when my mind is busy.

P.s. Alfred is a jerk! I hate him!

**Matthew's Journal, Tuesday 30th.**

Dad took a turn for the worse and can no longer get out of bed on his own, this is very scary, I'm scared... really scared. Alfred and I share a room but have separate beds, we decided to share a bed tonight. I think Alfred finally understands what's happening. I'm scared mom, what do I do? Alfred says he's going to go into town to get a doctor but will they come all the way out here?

**Matthew's Journal, Wednesday 31st.**

Dad got a bit better, he had more color in his cheeks but he still can't get out of bed with out one of us helping him. Alfred is still smiling and talking cheerfully to him, like nothing is wrong. I on the other hand can't help but stare full of pity and sorrow. I can't even to fake a smile at my dad, who's probably scared as well. Alfred and I are sleeping in the same bed again, he told me stories that mom used to tell us. Native American stories about the spirits and the animals of the native land. Alfred was good at telling stories, he fell asleep quickly though.

**Matthews Journal, Thursday 1st.**

Dad forced himself up this morning and was writing something down quickly, he said I couldn't be there while he wrote so I left the room. Alfred was waiting outside and pretended to just be passing, it made me wonder if he always would wait outside the door and listen. He laughed at me that I was thrown out of dad's room and I punched him in the arm. He chuckled and said I was getting tougher. I smiled, I couldn't help it, he just brings that out of people, a smile. We sat in front of his door for the longest time, whispering to each other. The last time I talked to dad today, he told me that tomorrow is going to be the full moon and we should watch it together. He smiled and it seemed so full of sorrow and regret. When I got the chance I went behind the house and cried for a while till Alfred was calling me to help make dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Thursday 1st.<strong>

I'm really no good at this writing thing! I can't do it everyday, sometimes it's all just jumbling around in my head I can't even begin to sort it out and write it down. Impossible, but I finally got some time to clear my head and write. THings have been…hectic…dad isn't doing to good. Old man should be tougher then this, he said he was shot before and lived! Maybe he lied, no dad would never lie! He's not the type! Matt is really sad lately, I've tried my best to make him happy or at least distract him. He cried today, I know, I didn't see him but I know he did.

P.s. Tomorrow is the full moon, dad says he wants to watch it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Friday 2nd.<strong>

Dad gave me a mission this morning! I'm going to run to town and drop off these letters to the post office again! I'm going to run so fast that I'm going to fly. I'm also going to pick up some of these weird foods Matt likes, it'll make him so happy! I'm off!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Friday 2nd.<strong>

I don't feel like writing today, sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>John's Letter.<strong>

My dear friend Roderich, how are you lately? Me? I'm good! How's your wife doing? Strong and beautiful as ever? I have a favor it ask you my friends, I'm sorry I didn't give you much warning, I didn't have much of one myself. I feel horrible for doing this. I'm actually pretty ill, a disease which seems to spread and take over my body. I'm not just growing old, I'm growing tired and weak by day. I fear for the worst. The worst is to come but I need to make sure my boys are in good hands, they can't live here alone so I'm asking you, when my time comes will you take in my boys? They are good boys, strong too! I know this is a difficult request, I will give you all the money I have left in my life, just please give them a home and some love to grow on. I fear things won't last much longer so respond as soon as possible. I'm sorry again, for doing all of this…it is not in my intention to be just a burden.

Love John.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Same day, Friday 2nd.<strong>

I delivered that letter so fast! Ahahaha! I was like a free horse, nothing could stop me! The wind picked up a bit and it felt like it was pushing me forward leading me to town, maybe it was mom helping me? Oh mom! I don't need your help I can run on my own! Haha thanks though! When I came back, I was sweaty so I rinsed off. Matthew was looking so down and wasn't leaving his bed. I tried to get him to move but he wouldn't, I even jumped around on his bed, he just kicked me off! It was really mean! I decided to let him off the hook this time and I went outside and sat out under the sun, it was nice.

* * *

><p>(Normal Point of View)<p>

After Alfred finished writing in his journal he closed it and moved it to the side of his desk. He heard his father calling him and Matthew to come over and help him out of his bed. They quickly scrambled out of their room and went straight to their fathers who had his feet slung off the bed trying to get himself to sit up. The two young boys went and helped him up, they pulled his arms and let him lean on them to gain balance. They slowly made their way to the porch. The moon was behind the trees but would be making it's way over soon to shine it's soft rays on them.

They sat down together, Alfred and Matthew sitting on the side of their father as a support, he had his arms draped around their shoulders and started to tell them stories, stories of when he was younger, of their mother, of their names and what they mean and all the good they could do for the world if they tried. The two young boys sat silently and listened and only nodded and smiled slightly all the while their father looked up at the sky. He seemed to be looking at some far off place in the sky, somewhere he could not reach but wanted to go to. He chuckled to himself softly in the middle of a story, which caused the two boys to look up curiously.

"What is it dad?" Alfred asked, brimming with curiosity,

"Huh? ….oh nothing, just remembering something." He replied softly. He kissed both on the top of the head.

"You know, your names are something you should never forget, which means you cannot forget each other. The sun and the moon are always connected, remember that. You may not see you're own positive attributes but the other will, along with your negative ones. As brothers you must support each other, in what ever they peruse but it's good to tell them how you feel about it too. The moon , is dependable, the healer, someone who time and time again, no matter how many times he gets knocked down will stand up again, gaining something from every moment. The moon remembers and grows wiser. It shines it wisdom softly on those who can appreciate it." He gave Matthew a small rub and a caring gaze before looking back up at the moon, Matthew looked to his dad then to the moon, it seemed bigger to him tonight.

"The sun, is fire, strong unlike anyone has ever seen, full of energy that never fades . Constantly giving off warmth and light to others. The sun who only follows one path, the one it burned itself. Stubborn, unyielding, aggressive, greedy all for its own goal to go forward. People are drawn to the sun and follow it's light, it's able to shine through cloudy days. Tough and free, people can't help but acknowledge and respect him. The sun though is not good with touching something lovingly, it's caress can burn someone alive so he must be careful." He then looked over to Alfred who was staring at him the whole time, he pinched Alfred's cheek, who yanked away with a giggle.

"What are you dad?" Matthew asked softly.

Their father looked to Matthew then to the moon. "I'd say….the sea. I was a sailor back in my day, remember I taught you both how to swim? Yeah, I'm the sea and your mom…she's the earth. So wherever you go her spirit will be there…" He said softly then looked to the moon. Alfred looked up at the moon, was it always this bright?

The three men stared up at the moon together, in a peaceful silence that filled the air which was warm and sweet to smell. For a moment they felt nothing but then their father seemed to close his eyes and lower his head, both boys dared not look at him. His body slumped forward, his arms still draped around their necks kept him from falling. His body hung lifelessly and both boys stared horrified at the moon. They new what had just happened, they both sat there, they dared not look at each other or their father. Both begin to get teary eyed, and both started crying, silently at first then wails of anguish. It lasted till the moon drifted across the sky behind more trees. The boys after a few more moments decided to move their dad back to bed. They placed him in his bed, like he was sleeping and went to their own bedrooms, they held their hands clasped tightly and cried together. They fell asleep in each others arms a few tears still wetting their faces.

* * *

><p>I'm horrible, I know but this is for their character. Thanks for reading this chapter, next one will pick up on a lighter not and really get the story going.<p> 


	4. Back Muscle

This is another big growth background for Alfred and Matthew. They get to build their character and bodies! Well please read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, all rights belong to the owner. Human names used!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Saturday 3rd.<strong>

Dad is in bed, Alfred and I won't open the door. Last night, was all a blur, I remember feeling really full and warm. I felt that we were one under the full moon. Alfred is sad, the sun is not shining today. We didn't eat anything today just sat around at home. Alfred doesn't want to sleep together, so I'm going to be alone in bed tonight. I might cry again, I hope Alfred doesn't hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Saturday 3rd.<strong>

This is a stupid journal I hate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Sunday 4th.<strong>

Alfred got mad at me today, he noticed me crying and shoved me to the ground. He yelled at me to stop being so emotional. I'm sorry I couldn't help it, I feel so lonely now. Mom is gone, dad is gone now, well not gone…no never gone, just watching from somewhere. I guess, I will just have to be strong for Alfred and myself. I just don't really know how right now, today was hard. Alfred is still upset all the time, he's more angry then anything now. I wonder if he ever cried yet? I mean, it seems like he would but maybe it's just because I'm weak. I told him that he shouldn't bottle in his pain but he said he wasn't in pain and went to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Sunday 4th.<strong>

I still hate this journal and Matt needs to stop crying all the time, right now we can't just sit around and cry that's all he did all day. It's annoying, does he know what it does to me, to see him crying? To see him all…soft it's hard! I'm not going to cry though, no way in hell will I cry! I'm super frustrated, why did dad do this? Why is life like this? It's so unfair…I have to..I don't know…do something but I feel like I can't…I feel stuck…it pisses me off! I just don't know what to do and dad said writing out my feelings in this stupid journal would help me sort out any problems but it's not! It just isn't anymore!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Tuesday 6th.<strong>

Sorry I haven't written in so long! I guess father made a request to an old friend of his to come take us to his home with his wife. His name is Roderich, he looks like a rich man, like a king, it's really amazing. He came Monday morning and showed us a letter that dad had written to him, it was dad's handwriting I could tell. I guess dad could feel his death coming for a while now, he knew and that's why he wrote the letter. He wanted us to have a safe home so we're going to go live with him and his wife. They live kind of far though, and said we will need to get used to some hardwork but we will have food and a safe home so we need not worry. Alfred didn't like any of this, he wants to stay here with dad, but Roderich brought an undertaker to take our dad's body away. Alfred was hysterical, I had to hold him back and take him to our room to relax while the undertaker took our dad's body.

It was painful for me too, I wanted to so bad to tell him I don't want to go, I don't want to leave my home. I don't want them to take dad's body away. I don't want any of it, not at all. I just…I don't want this, to change but…it has too. Alfred is so upset, I'm upset too. While we waited we sat on my bed and cried, he finally cried. I was so relieved. He's been holding it in so long I was worried he was going to do something dangerous. After we finally relaxed and came to terms with what was going on we decided to come out of our room, Roderich was pleasant and told us to take our time getting our things to go. This is when I'm writing this entry and now…I have to go, we have to go…goodbye to this home.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Tuesday 6th.<strong>

I rich stuffy man named Roderich came to get Matthew and me, and an undertaker came to get dad…dad's body. I got really mad, too mad, I'm sorry to Matthew he had to grab me from behind and hold me back from lashing out at that rich man. I would have knocked his head off…well figuratively I mean, I couldn't actually kill a man. When we got back to our room Matt and I cried, it was really uncool of me but I cried, it felt somewhat better afterwards…just letting it out. I mean it doesn't change anything but..it helped in a way. Stuffy pants said we can take our time getting our things, we're going to have a long ride to his house, he has two really big horses!

Well, I'm writing this journal now as we're getting our things, saying goodbye to this home is hard. So goodbye home,

goodbye my childhood,

goodbye forest,

goodbye river,

goodbye everything I knew of this place,

goodbye dad, Your spirit better be watching over us, Matt needs it more though,

goodbye mom, follow Matt and I too any home we go to. We'll keep the journals.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Wednesday 7th.<strong>

Not in our new home yet, but we're getting there fast. The horses are big and strong Alfred keeps staring at them and the scenery that goes by, sometimes he gets excited but most of the time he's spacing out silently. I am too, so I decided to write, I'm sorry if my handwriting is shaky it's hard to write in this carriage. I'm watching the world fly by me as the horses race on. The forest is leaving and more open land and fields are growing on the horizon, I wonder what we will be doing out here. I wonder what I will do, what we will do.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Wednesday 7th.<strong>

It's too hard to write! How is Matt writing so much! Well, we're going with stiff rich guy to nowhere land! Wish us luck! We'll need it. Dad you better have sent us to a good place or I'll be mad!

**Alfred's Journal, Thursday 8th.**

This place sucks…dad you suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Thursday 9th<strong>

I'm sorry, yesterday came quite the surprise, the house is relatively big and clean, very clean but it's not well decorated like I thought it would be nor is it lavish or rich looking like I thought. He has a field for farming and a few chicks, cows and the two big horses to raise. He said he does take in orphan children but they've all grown and left. He says he and his wife, Elizaveta, she's really pretty and really nice, are the only ones that have been taking care of the place for a good two years. It's still really simple the only really beautiful item in the whole place is this grand piano, it's very sleek and well taken care of, Roderich plays all the time, I like listening when he plays, I want to learn but with the work he has planned for us it may not go that way. I will try though.

I have to go! I think Alfred is picking a fight with Roderich! Stupid Alfred!

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Thursday 9th.<strong>

Of all the low life! That stupid guy is going to put us to work! Work us like dogs! I mean I'm okay, but Matt wont be able to take all this labour! He's my younger brother I can't have some stiff, over dressed, piano playing weirdo telling us what to do. I have to take care of Matthew, he's not as strong as me so he shouldn't be doing as much work! I'm gong to give him a piece of my mind!

P.s. Elizaveta is really cool! She's awesome! Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Friday 10th.<strong>

Wow,I thought Roderich was going to punish Alfred but he didn't, it was Elizaveta who dealt out the punishment, she whacked Alfred with a frying pan! Twice! He passed out for a while but thankfully Alfred has a thick skull and came too quickly, even she was surprised by his rebound. Roderich took Alfred to the side and talked to him sternly. I could hear Alfred complaining about something but I was taken away to help clean up the house a bit. I don't know what actually went on but it looked like Alfred got what he wanted sort of. That day Roderich offered to teach me the piano, I was really excited but I told him I might not have too much energy. He told me that wouldn't be a problem. I was really confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Friday 10th.<strong>

Uhhh..I can't think how to write, that beast of a woman I thought was cool hit me yesterday with a frying pan! A frying pan! Dad you have some weird friends! Anyway I was able to talk too stuffy guy alone for a bit but he was so….difficult. I told him I wanted Matt to have less work then me and that I noticed he liked the piano too. So I made a little deal, give Matt a little tiny bit less work to do and teach him piano, I'll cover any physical labor, I know I can do it. We've been dealing with a lot of stuff and I can sometimes hear Matt sniffling beside me. We have to share a bed, it's pretty big but still! Roderich says we'll start our work monday, i'm kind of excited for it. Something to do so I don't have to think about what's gone on and it will get Matt too tired to cry at night. I'm not sure how to comfort him…except just sit beside him and listen to him. I guess, all I can do is make sure he has something happy to do right? Piano is good…not something I want to do, I'd rather play with the horses.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Saturday 11th<strong>

Roderich said I'm going to have an hour each day for lessons on how to play the piano, then an hour for regular schooling. I'm really excited because I've only learned what dad taught us, he had very few books to read, so I read them all a couple times. He mostly taught Alfred and I how to survive in the wilderness, but also manners when dealing with people. Always be kind and respectful, but Alfred never really took that to heart, he's never been mean to others but he can't help but speak his mind when ever he gets the chance. I could tell Alfred wanted to learn, he looked somewhat excited and intrigued but tried to play it off cool. We're not over dad yet and I think that's why he's a bit nervous being taught by another person, it was always dad. Still we owe a lot to them, they feed us pretty well and they have a nice home where it's warm and comfy. We're lucky…I guess. I'm not going to lie, I'm still very sad and I do cry at night all Alfred does is lay there next to me... I guess he wants to show he's there for me but doesn't touch me or say anything. It's hard ! I want to go back! Before any of this happened, I want to go home and go to my own bed! I want to go to the kitchen and make food! Go to the river and dip my feet in while Alfred jumps in completely naked and splashes me like the big jerk he is! I want to go back! I think, i'm going to cry, that's it for my journal today, goodnight!

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Saturday 11th.<strong>

I'm gonna have to work hard and fast, monday we'll start our chores and field work. Matt doesn't know I took on an extra hour for him and I bet he'll be upset when he finds out, he's weird like that. I just need to rush so I'm close to being done when he's done, which should be easy because he's not as strong! Well, that's kind of mean, he is tough, still not as big as me mostly because he's younger, anyway! Stuffy, stick up his butt is going to teach Matt the piano. We're also going to be taught by him and Elizaveta but I'm not really comfortable with that, I'm not sure why but it really pisses me off that they are going to be teaching us from now on. Maybe it's because I'm not used to being taught by strangers. Hmm…uh oh! Matt's really crying! He's crying really hard now! I think he's breaking down! I need to go! Mom, Dad! Wish us luck and watch over us! Night!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Monday 13th.<strong>

Yesterday, I was kind of tired. Sorry about that but today was equally tiring too. We started our field work and today and I could tell that Alfred was putting in a 100% into everything he did, he seemed to have a small smirk on his lips. I sometimes watched him and I could tell he enjoyed pushing himself, I tried to push myself as well. It was difficult, I'm really dirty, I should take a bath soon. Back to the work, it was taking care of the animals and digging up the fields to plant crops, we got to use horses which was really exciting for Alfred. He just loves to see strong animals work. Still, does he think I'm an idiot? Does he think I can't tell he's doing more work then I am? I guess that's what they're deal was about, for my piano lessons Alfred will coverup an hour of more work, with out asking me. He's an idiot brother but I feel it's really nice he wants to do this for me. He's trying so hard to create our happiness again. Or maybe he just wants an excuse to tire himself out so he doesn't have to remember it, sometimes he seems so straightforward that I don't understand what he's really thinking. The rest of the day went on nicely, I was able to start my piano lessons, Roderich said I was really a good listener and I should be able to get the hang of it soon, though it's pretty hard. School was fun too, Elizaveta taught us how to write properly, math and science. She gave us books to read, they're pretty interesting so I'll enjoy reading them. Alfred wont probably even open one. Right now it's kind of late and he's already asleep in his bed, he still wakes and sleeps with the sun no matter where he is. I still like staying up late but I prefer not to look at the moon anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Monday 13th.<strong>

Haha, I woke with the sun rise today like always! I had to wake Roderich up, he was surprised at how early I was up, he got mad at me for waking him up so early though, said something about needing proper rest. Still I wanted to get my work done with right away so with a little breakfast he went and told me how to take care of the chores for the day and left me to myself. Matt woke up a few hours later and joined me, it was hard work but I think he was happy to put his body to use instead of sitting around. He would space out though and stare at me, weirdo! The horses were really cool! I want to ride them! I'll ask if I can take a horse for a ride someday around the area, maybe go on an adventure! That would be awesome! Matt and I had our first lesson and man was it boring and stupid! Well, it was hard but still I didn't like it! We were given some books but I don't think I will be reading them…except there's this cool adventure pirate one, I might read that. Dad was a sailor and would have many run ins with pirates, he said he kicked their ass though, he even got shot by one, I saw the scar it was really cool! My old man was amazing back in the day. I wonder what he's doing now?

Matt got his first piano lesson, he looks like he enjoyed it though he only played some random notes. He must really like it. Well I'm going to bed! Matt is still up getting clean and he'll probably want to write in his journal also before bed! He likes to stay up late as usual! Tomorrow will be another big day! Mom, Dad, I love you!

* * *

><p><strong>6 years later<strong>

** Alfred's Journal, Thursday 23rd.**

Big news! Mom! Dad! Buckle up because I'm joining the navy! About time I leave this place and get on with life, on the open seas! I mean i've only read about it and seen it on maps but I've got it covered! We do visit lakes sometimes during the summer for a little bit and Matt and I swam, I remember writing in past journal entries we would race, of course I always won! I'm so fast! haha! I just fly through that water, but there was a close call a year ago, not that I will ever admit it to his face. I mean the guy plays piano all the time! Well, he's really good, he always looks happy when he plays even if it sounds sad. Which is good, he can go be a teacher or a doctor or something, I'm going to join the navy and defeat pirates and the like! It's going to be awesome! I will work hard and make everyone proud, i'll have to leave Matt but I'm sure he's strong enough to go on his. He's good with people, he's smart too, who wouldn't want to hire him? I mean yeah he's not very loud or that outgoing and can sometimes be over looked but I'm sure he will be fine. Anyway, I've been waiting for the officer to come pick me up and take me to my new home…err…boat…home…thing. It's going to be tough work, I've never been on a boat before and I'm not sure if I get sea sick but i'll find out when I'm there, haha! All I can do! Matt hasn't talked to me since I told him a couple days ago, he's mad I didn't tell him my plans sooner but I didn't think when I told him would matter, it's my life and working for the navy is probably the only thing I would be good at. If I were to stay and get a job in town I would be pretty much useless, I hate to admit it. I need to be out and free not stuck in a town, day after day after day after day! Ugh…just thinking about it!

Oh shit! I got to go, the guy's here to take me! He's going to give me some awesome navy training! Wish me luck!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Thursday 23rd.<strong>

Stupid Alfred! Stupid! Idiot! HE….Mom! Dad! I can't believe him! He decided with out asking or telling me, that he's going to join the navy! He's just going to run off from me and join the stupid navy! What is he thinking! Does he realize that won't make anyone happy. I wont be happy that he leaves and he wont be happy being all alone, we're the only family we have left and he wants to split up and join the navy and probably get himself killed. Well I'm not going to let that happen, whether he likes it or not! I've never been so mad in my life. Sorry Mom you have to see me like this, Dad I blame you... he's filled with the idea of the navy being a fun place just full of adventure. It's a place of handwork not to mention there's probably some deviants who are just trying to use the system or something. You never know with politics. He has no idea what he's getting himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Friday 24th.<strong>

For the love of! Yesterday a man named Vash came and picked me up! He's really harsh and really stern, He has blonde hair and green eyes, he carries a huge gun and one small one on his side, never seen a more bad ass dude. He didn't get along well with Roderich, or maybe it's because he did get along with him or something, Elizaveta said their past is bumpy but they used to be good friends when they were younger but that's not the problem! The problem is Matt! He's here beside me now! We're not talking! Yesterday when Vash came to get me Matt decided he wanted to join too! Right when I said my goodbyes he runs out of the house, yelling. "I'm going too!" We started arguing but he got me when he said he had a right to choose what he wanted to do with his life. I'm sure he's just worried about me going to the navy and he doesn't want to be alone, not like I wanted to leave him, that was never my intention but I thought he would be happier not having to support me if I couldn't find a job. I'm still mad at him though, I mean it's dangerous! Not like him to put himself in danger! This is going to be harder then I thought! Lets go mom! I'm counting on you to lift my spirits and let my body continue to work hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Friday 24th.<strong>

Alfred's not talking to me, we're on our way to our navy training place, where ever that is. We tried asking questions but it just pissed Vash off, he told us to keep quiet and not bother him or he'll shoot us. Alfred just laughed and sat down, he wont look over at me though, he's upset I decided to come along but I'm not leaving his side, we're still brothers and I don't want to just find some job in town and waste years wondering if he's still alive. As if I could write to him, a letter could take months to reach him. He never thinks these things through. No going back now, I'm joining the navy and I have to try my best. We both need to try our best because it looks like we're going to get our butts kicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Log: Friday 24th.<strong>

I just got back from doing some quick re supply on land. Not staying long the navy is on my tail, good luck to them though. This is the fastest ship to ever sail with the hardest working crew of animal men. Really they are unbelievable, i'm going for another…treasure hunt..I almost can't hold back a laugh. This is delicious, running my course on the free open seas, nothing can stop me. Well, I'm going to go yell at my men and take a look at my maps before I take a little nap. This is Captain Arthur Kirkland, future Pirate King. Killer of any who oppose him!

* * *

><p>overview: Alfred- America(17)<p>

Matthew: Canada(15)

Roderich: Austria

Elizaveta: Hungry

Vash: Switzerland.

Arthur: England.(21)


	5. Enter Frenchman

I'm going to introduce some of their training, but it's not the main focus, it's finally getting on a Navy ship and setting off to sea. A France warning for any younger viewer. Please read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Saturday 25th.<strong>

What a day! I just got my butt worked! We started training right away, Matt and I were only allowed to put our things down on our bed when we got there, which was pretty early in the morning, I feel bad for Matt but he did all right. So training! It was brutal, there' s all this training stuff, like gyms and obstacle courses we had to go through! The worst was the one were we had to put on weights around our body and drag a 100 pound sack! Well, we couldn't drag it, we had to carry it through muddy terrain, through hoops and over a wall with only a rope to help us up and over it. We had to run the whole thing and I made it okay, I mean it was tough but I finished in record time, Matthew on the other hand not so much, he did well though just couldn't keep up with me and some of the other bigger guys. We also had schooling, which sucked! I'm not really good at navigation, unlike Matt who could probably be thrown into the middle of the ocean and find his way back home. Just has this sense I guess, he's also good at mapping things out, we had to map out correctly and concisely the bay and harbor around the area with what they gave us, hardest thing I ever did I failed! Matt didn't though, he was always good at that stuff, can I say i'm kind of jealous? I mean I'm not stupid…it's just it doesn't come as easily.

After our little study session we went back to training, we went to the beach, Finally! We weren't allowed to go in without the whole crew with us which was stupid. It was late afternoon and the clouds were getting that orangish tinge they get, it was really pretty, I was super excited. There was buoy out far, our job was to swim out and see if we can grab sand from the bottom. So we go off and the water is wicked cold! I mean my balls are shriveling up, no joke! Anyway, everyone runs into the freezing water but only Matt and I start swimming, we're not pansy afraid of cold water. At first we're right next to each other, which shocked me, I wasn't going to let my baby brother beat me! So I kicked up the pace and after a while lost him. I touched the buoy and tried to catch my breath for a moment. Just enough for Matt to see me dive under for my try at grabbing sand. I must have been swimming straight down for a minute and never touched sand. I had to adjust the pressure in my ears, something I learned when I was younger and from the navy officers today. Lucky, I remembered that! I come up and I see Matt is gone but a few other men had just got to the buoy. I decided to go down again, I'm not sure if I passed Matt on the way down or not, I couldn't tell it was blurry.

Sadly no one was able to grab sand, I guess stupid navy officer knew that it wasn't physically possible for any of us to go down that far. What an ass!

Well that's it for now, I'm super tired and need some awesome rest! More training tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Saturday 25th.<strong>

So tired, I'm going to have to go to bed early, Let's just say a lot happened today, a lot of training, school was fun though, I really enjoyed it, I never thought navy block heads would be so smart, Alfred laughed at me and said that I judge people too quickly. I guess he's right this time. I actually am enjoying myself, my body is torn and exhausted all I wish is for sleep now. Sorry this isn't longer, goodnight. Mom, Dad, keep watching over us.

P.s. Alfred woke me up around midnight, he snores really loud when he's tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Sunday 26th<strong>

What the hell! You won't believe this but Matthew is actually only an inch shorter then me, I swear he was shorter, I better grow fast! Can't let him catch up to big bro! not in height! That's not cool! I mean people already having a hard enough time tellings us apart, though our hair style is different and so our are personalities! If we were the same height we might as well be twins, and I'm two years older then him…whatever, just got to eat more! Which is actually hard to do because they only give certain servings! I'm so hungry! They're working us really hard! Not that I'm complaining!

More drills and what not, school is still confusing and damn when am I going to get on a boat to meet a damn pirate! I almost forgot! They should teach us how to use a sword right? When are they going to start that? Dad, I'm going to turn into a brute, a force the likes non have ever scene! Haha! Save some towns and ships from evil doers! I'll handle that sword so nicely it will be a blur to my enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Sunday 26th<strong>

Too tired, to write much, sorry. Well another hard day, training my already sore and tired body into oblivion. It hurts, sitting down hurts. Well the good news is that I'm only an inch shorter then Alfred, despite his two year head start, maybe it was because I ate my vegetables when I was younger? Who knows, Well hopefully I'll gain another inch, that would be nice…though people already have a hard enough time telling us apart…really do we really look that similar? I don't know, I mean if you look at our bodies, he has much more muscle then I do, not that I'm small, I think I'm growing nicely. Anyway going off to bed, Goodnight! If Alfred wakes me up again I will punch him.

P.s. Alfred woke me up again, around 3 in the morning, I didn't punch him though, I should have, I really wanted to! Grr!

* * *

><p><strong>(4 weeks Later)<strong>

**Alfred's Journal, Tuesday 21st**

We finally start using swords and it sucks! They keep saying that I use too much force but force and pure strength is what I'm good at! I mean you should see my biceps! Haha! Well, damn Matthew has it down pretty much, the mechanics I mean... he isn't very aggressive. Maybe if Matt and I became one super being we could do anything, but alas…He is the moon and I am the sun…two powers different but together in the same sky. Poetic huh?

Yeah, I can be a softy too! Well I got to go practice some more sword play, who knew it would be so fancy!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Tuesday 21st<strong>

We started our sword practice and I found it to be very beautiful, though I thought it was so barbaric before. The steps and proper sword swing is very graceful and thought out, it really feels as if you become one with the blade, but I don't think I could ever hurt anyone with a sword, maybe if my life depended on it. Or Alfred's, I really hope that if Alfred's in danger I wont be afraid to draw my sword but for now, it makes me nervous to hold it. They say I should put more heart into my movements but it's hard when you know what the movements are being used for. I've been talking with the captain of our training camp, he informed me that a high class navy officer by the name of Francis Bonnefoy will be arriving shortly and be talking on hands. I'm sure Alfred will be the first to volunteer himself, which means I will have to go. No doubt going for some year long voyage to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Log, Arthur Kirkland, Tuesday 21st<strong>

To my, displeasure, it seems the crew is becoming restless, these blood sucking demons need to cause some chaos soon or they'll probably start a mutiny, any good that would do for them. Ha! I would like to see them try, I can out draw any one of them, sword or gun I could kill of them if I wanted. They know that and besides, going against me wont get them plundering a ship any quicker. I do want to wait for a good one though, either a Spanish ship or a navy ship would do nicely, embarrass those so called soldiers by easily turning their ship upside down and leaving it to ruin, yes I like that. Thing is they don't carry much gold but supplies are abundant and maybe I'll take a few new slaves to help clean the boat. That sounds like a grand idea, I think I will talk it over with Toris. I can feel it bubbling up in my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

Early in the morning a trumpet was sounded through the training camp alerting the men to the arrival of Francis Bonnefoy. Everyone scrambled to get dressed in proper attire and ran out of their bunks as quickly as possible. They stood in line and waited for him to walk by. Francis was a dashing man, around 26 in age with a slight beard and wavy hair that was put in a small ponytail. He had clear blue eyes and a somewhat devious smirk on his face as he looked over the men, his eyes stopping to trail over Alfred and Matthew a little longer then it should. His coat was a baby blue and to lavish for what would be consider an officer's uniform, so many buttons and laced detail covered his wardrobe along with white pants and tall black boots. He started to mutter something French under his breath both brothers didn't seem to understand. He hummed softly then continued walking over to the commander of the training camp and started talking a few things over with him.

Alfred and Matthew watched them quietly, skeptically and noticed the frenchmen turn his head once in a while to glance over at them then smile even more. After a bit more rambling and a few more words in French, he turned and walked back over.

"Now, is there any of you willing to join my ship and defend our seas from pirates and the like?" He asked smirking, his looked over everyone but stopped at Alfred and Matthew. Alfred smiled and quickly stepped forward.

"Of course! Why do you think I joined in the first place?" Alfred said full of confidence and gleam.

" I see, I see!" Francis smirked and his eye lids lowered a bit then he looked over to Matthew who also had someone how stepped forward with out him noticing.

"I'm coming too." He said softly and the lecherous grin he was wearing earlier gave way to a softer one realizing how timid the man was.

A few other men stepped forward and Francis made a nod for them to follow.

"Well, I'm taking these fine men with me! Merci~!" Francis said with a wink and left with his additional crew. The training officer seemed to be sweating a bit and gave off an apologetic smile towards the men leaving and especially to Matthew and Alfred. He wished those boys luck because this would be the toughest training yet.

Francis led them to the dock and led everyone to get acquainted with there new home and new family as he liked to call them. No one knew how long the voyage would be and but it was assumed that they'd be gone a long time. Matthew saw the there was more then enough food for a few months if it didn't spoil. He and Alfred quickly went under the deck to find they're new beds which barely gave room for their growing bodies, it seemed too tight and Matthew was having a hard time dealing with it.

They sat on a bed and Alfred rubbed his back and told him to go outside for some air. Matthew did so but was met by Francis himself. He was smiling cheerfully to them and asked how they liked the ship, the two both smiled and lied about how wonderful the place was and how excited they would be to living here.

The Frenchman obviously alert to their lies chuckled slightly, speaking more French, which puzzled both Alfred and Matthew.

"Umm..Captain, if you wouldn't mind me asking…what is it that you're speaking?" Matthew asked and Alfred looked to his brother to his new captain.

Francis quirked and eyebrow and seemed puzzled himself. "Why, it's the language of love! Haven't you heard French before?" The two boys shook their head no and Francis looked as if he were about to faint.

I must teach you, if only a little to tame you savages. With that Matthew's eyes widened and he quickly turned to Alfred who had already stood up quickly and was going to punch Francis in the face.

"Alfred! No!" Matthew grabbed him around the chest in a hug as Alfred tried to pry him away so he could beat the Frenchman senseless.

"Say that again you asshole!" Alfred was trying to get at the Frenchman's throat but luckily he stepped back.

"W-What? is this? Savages? I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant uncivilized or lacking common knowledge!" Francis said putting his hands on his hips staring at Alfred, who realizing his words slowly started to calm down.

"Alfred…come on now." Matthew said with a sigh, hating his brother for his sometimes trigger anger. Holding Alfred back took all his strength.

"I'm s-sorry" Alfred mumbled ashamed to apologize for being so rash.

Francis seemed to have gotten and idea and his perverted smirk spread across his lips again. "Both of you follow me." He said and lead them to his quarters. He told them to sit down and he would be back with them shortly.

They sat there uncomfortably and Matthew harshly whispered to Alfred, that they were in trouble and it was all his fault, that they were probably going to be kicked off the boat now. Not that Matthew would mind that, it just seemed ridiculous how fast Alfred messed it up for them. They were silent again for a while and they felt that the boat was moving, they stood up and yes the boat was moving, they were going out to sea.

"Haha See! We're not being kicked out!" Alfred said loudly with a cheer.

Matthew let out a sigh.

"For now that is." The brothers looked to the door to see Francis peering at them as he walked in, closing the door and locking it?

"Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier." Alfred said with a grin.

"Sorry doesn't cut it here, you need to show it." The frenchman said walking towards them with a quick and elegant walk.

"H-How?" Alfred asked completely confused. Matthew wondered what he had to do with this as well but stayed quiet.

"Your punishment…" Francis quickly sat on his desk, crossing his legs and smirked. "Please kiss each other for me." He said sweetly.

"What, like on the cheek?" Alfred asked. Matthew was as lost as Alfred was but knew that the kiss their new captain wanted to see wasn't going to be on the cheek.

"Non! On the lips, use your tongues!" He huffed with a devilish smirk.

"What?" Both asked at the same time.

Francis stared back at them blankly. "D-don't tell me…you two never kissed anyone passionately?" He quivered.

They shook their head no and he tried not to scream in frustration.

"Okay, I will explain, Put your lips together twist to the right side and open your mouths, don't part! Slip your tongue into the others mouth and….play around a little~" He said with a smirk and reddening cheeks.

"Ew, no, why would we do that?" Alfred asked.

"It's your punishment, if you don't I'll wait till we get to blue water and dump you both in the middle of nowhere." There seemed to be a sadistic glint in his eyes that wasn't there before but his perverted smile never left his face.

"C-can't we do something else?" Matthew asked.

"Well you could both kiss me like that, oh honhonh~ but I thought you would much rather kiss your brother sense you're related, rather then me a stranger, maybe after we get to know each other more non?" He chuckled again.

"No way!" Alfred yelled, thinking of ways to get out of the situation , he thought maybe just attacking the man and taking the keys but that would mean he couldn't stay on the boat. Alfred really didn't want to have to jump off the boat and swim back to shore because of this.

"That's all you've got, either you each kiss me, or you kiss each other, like I said." Francis chirped he knew he'd win either way.

"F-fine! Come her Matthew!" Alfred said suddenly and yanked his brother closer and put both hands on his shoulder staring eye level at him. "Let's get this over with." Matthew turned pale white and Francis turned bright red.

They inched closer and Alfred pressed his lips to Matthew's who had his eyes closed tightly in discomfort, it was nothing just lip on lip contact, both were awkward and hesitant, they remembered to turn their heads to right so their noses didn't hit but stayed like that not wanting to do the rest.

"Go on" They heard the Frenchman coo along with other French words they didn't understand.

They opened their mouths and stuck their tongue into each others. Francis was breathing heavily and smiling.

They licked around for a bit exploring only as little as possible, both were hesitant and timid with their exploring, they felt something lurch in their gut as they continued for a few more seconds then parted, both quickly turned so as not to look at each other. They were a bit embarrassed and ashamed of what they did but when they looked at the Frenchmen leering at them with drool running down his chin, they knew it was the best choice. It would be awkward for them for a while but they would get over it.

"Y-You happy?" Alfred cursed himself for stuttering.

"Ah, yes but how was it for you?" He asked chuckling.

"Like I just kissed my brother, can we leave now?" Alfred asked, clenching his fists.

"Oui! Just remember though your next punishment will be to kiss me." Francis smiled and hopped off his desk, went to his door and unlocked it. "There you go!" He said.

Alfred bumped him harshly on the shoulder and mumbled something about him being a pervert and Matthew followed after trying not to touch the man at all. Francis watched them leave and went back to his desk, opening up a bottle of wine and pouring it in a glass, he sat back and hummed softly. "Lucky~"

* * *

><p>Yeah, France is a perv! Still that wont be all he is, he's not a navy commander for nothing right? Sorry for the sprinkle of incest, well...can't be really considered that, they didn't particularly enjoy it, France did though. Despite perverted-ness it's actually a very effective form of punishment, I mean I doubt they will do anything bad again.<p>

Toris= Lithuania

Francis= France, duh.

Thank you for the review it means a lot to me. To those reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Midnight Rush

More France time, but not as bad as the other chapter. Our pirate will be showing up too. Please Read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Wednesday 22nd.<strong>

Ok, not only is our Navy captain obviously the biggest pervert in the world but he's also the most pushy. He keeps trying to talk to Matt and I when we're trying to keep the ship running smoothly, this is our first time on a ship we kind of need to concentrate, especially since we haven't gotten our "sea legs" as they like to put it. The boat is big so it doesn't sway too much but there is that slight off balance that catches us off guard when we're in a hurry. There's so much grunt work to do around here it's impossible and sense there's new guys the men who usually helped out just sat and watched. Still, it's fun talking and hanging out with the guys, singing songs just to hear something other then the roaring sea beneath us. Matt's shy as usual but I think if he just opened up more he would be able to make a ton of friends, at least so if I'm going off doing something he wont be lonely without me. Oh look, perverted Captain is calling me, again! I'll be back!

I'm back, it's nearly sunset and I need to finish up my journal, we don't have candles where we sleep, well we do... but they're only used in emergency. When it's night all you can do is either take a night shift or go to sleep, which is fine by me, I work myself all day so sleep is welcomed. Still, it doesn't leave me much time to write in this journal, sorry mom! I still love you! Dad too! Now, the perverted french captain isn't as bad as I thought…I mean he's still a pervert but he offered to continue Matt and I's lesson on swordsmanship. In his office, which is huge by the way, we practiced for a few hours. I'm sorry to say he kind of…beat me. His swordsmanship was quick and agile I didn't have time to react, he was surprised by my sheer power but he used it against me. It really shocked me when he was able to send my sword flying out of my hand and said, with a straight face I might add! "What's the point of having so much power when it can so easily be used against you?"

I was at a loss for words, I knew that all I had was power, but I didn't need it to be thrown in my face like that. Matt went next and the two went on for a while, it seemed almost like some sort of waltz. The two stared straight into each others eyes and clashed swords with such care and precision. Both taking steps after the other did, reacting to the other perfectly. Too bad, he wasn't going serious. That perverted captain, only needed to take a few quick steps and Matt's sword was blasted out of his hand as well. I guess we both need work, I'm going to bed though! Goodnight!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Wednesday 22nd.<strong>

Captain Francis decided to teach Alfred and I how to sword play correctly today and said that we would be meeting in his office at noon till sunset everyday till we're perfect. Again, I lacked that certain heart to really fight with him but he was very elegant, with every step he took was a refined art. It would take me years to get to his level. It still bothers me to be in a room with him though. I decided to take the night shift, I'm much better adapted for that because I feel very alert. The moon and the sea is also a very relaxing sight and I enjoy the cool air. I'm off for my shift, I hope everything goes peacefully and it's another calm night. I can tell there are no clouds in sight so it's sure to be beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Thursday 23rd<strong>

So you know how I didn't really like our Captain? Well, I like him a whole lot better now! You see from noon till sunset is our training and I was worried that Matt would have to get up early in the morning to do his work, come and try to dodge attacks with a sword and take night shifts like he likes. Well Francis said that Matt can have his night shift and sleep in after words, till 10am. At ten he would have to get up, get clean and get some food. I'm really happy that worked out for him, he looked happy too. Mom, I think things are going to go over smoothly! Dad keep watching over us!

P.s. He kept groping me…Matt especially. I'm not going to fall for the "I'm just making sure your body is in the right position" , crap! Stop touching us! Ugh! I want to punch him so bad!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Thursday 23rd.<strong>

I took the night shift and was sitting out by myself looking up at the millions of stars when Francis walked out and sat down beside me. I tried to scoot away but he scooted closer and slung his arm around me, I was really scared I was going to be groped….or worse. Well he didn't go too far, I think. He told me he liked my style and my "sexy hair" as he called it. Again I tried to move away but he didn't let me move. I could tell he had been drinking some wine but surprisingly he looked up at the sky and I followed looking up also. It was really pretty out. He started talking in French, ti was rahter pretty, I wish I knew what he was saying though. He then pointed with his other hand to a group of stars and traced them in the sky, he pointed out the constellations to me and also stars that any sailor would be stupid not to know.

He really seemed to like it, I relaxed and I almost didn't notice his hand wrap it's way round my waist. It was really awkward still, I mean why was he so touchy? Not wanting to get another 'punishment' I ignored it. Thankfully he didn't go any further and he told me about navigating using the stars. He would sometimes throw in more French and I regret doing this, I really liked how it sounded so I asked if he could teach me. If you saw his face you would think he just got slapped, he just stared and I did all I could to not look him in the eyes. He then smiled and laughed his 'ohonhon~" laugh and agreed to teach me during my night shifts. I remember letting out a sigh of relief when he took his hand away from my waist but…suddenly…this is embarrassing, Alfred better not read this…he gave me a kiss on the cheek, I could feel his lips, and the little whiskers tickle my skin. I also remember my face feeling hot…I guess…nevermind! I need some sleep!

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal, Sunday 26th<strong>

It's been a while sorry!

Ummm…Journal? Mom? Dad? I feel like I might be missing something, it may just be me but is Matt and pervert captain getting along pretty well? I mean Matt wouldn't even look at the guy a few days ago and now, conversation? In another language? Yeah, I asked and Matt said he wanted to learn French so Francis was teaching him. I was kind of shocked. Well..I kind of told him he should stop but he looked really determined about continuing his lessons. I decided to let him have his way. Well, good news is I'm getting better at controlling my strength and sword play, it's actually quite interesting. It feels powerful when you're able to swing a blade with knowledge instead of brute force. Haha!

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's log, Arthur Kirkland, Sunday 26th.<strong>

Toris and I found that the navy should have a few fleets in the area, good man. He brought out the map and was able to pin point the general course of the ships, and with his knowledge of the inner workings of the navy he knew which captains were appointed to each ship, guess who I'm going to destroy? Luck is on my side, Stupid Francis Bonnefoy, is a sitting duck waiting for me to pluck him out of the water and rip off his wings. We should be seeing them tonight and boy are the men excited. I told them to leave Francis to me but to enjoy themselves on the rest of the crew. I'm going to finish that traitor off. Fog should be on thick tonight and whoever is keeping watch will probably be asleep. Lazy fools wont know…well they will know…I'll let maybe one survive. Got to continue to build up my reputation. I can hear my men outside, they're chatting lively about how many navy officers they can kill in one night, I'm off to give a little speech to my men, something to keep it fair and make sure they don't kill everyone. If that's possible.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

Matthew and Francis walked out to the deck and sat down to continue their French lessons. Mathewt was learning rather quickly but was still struggling with proper sentence structure which is to be expected being an english speaker. After a while they chatted aimlessly about the stars and about Alfred, both finding his energy ridiculous and amusing at the same time. The fog was covering the deck quickly and they looked out to the sea then too each other. Francis went to check on his first mate at the wheel and came back down after a little chat.

"Don't worry my dear Matthew, we will be fine and even if we steer a bit off course it's nothing I can't handle." Francis said with a chuckle.

Matthew gave a nod back in return and the two continued their French lessons, both unaware of the ship approaching till it was too late. The sound of waves slushing around was their only warning before they turned in horror to see the grand pirate ship of Arthur Kirkland. The man himself was standing on the railings eying the two. He had on a long red coat detailed in gold and expensive jewels, he wore a red matching hat with gold trim, black beads hanging from the side and white feathers fluttering out of it. He had on white pants and large black boots, but what was most entrancing were his emerald green eyes that glowed even in fog.

Francis stood up quickly and pushed Matthew away yelling at him to go down and wake everyone up. Matthew hesitated for a second but quickly turned and ran down to go wake Alfred first and foremost. Too bad for Francis, Arthur jumped from his boat unto the others drawing his sword and letting it push at the others back.

"My how rash as always" Francis said with a chuckle turning his head to see Arthur's cool green orbs stare sadistically at him.

"I'm going to kill you frog, like I should have a long time ago. Now kneel and take your death with class." Arthur sneered at him.

Francis closed his eyes and he could hear as the other men from Arthur's ship jumped on board and the men who were sleeping below come rushing up to help with the fight. The first person to come up on deck was instantly shot down by a young asian man who had long hair put into a low ponytail. The man jumped gracefully over the body, doing a flip in the air while shooting the next man to walk out. He landed safely and put his hand on his hip.

"Simple." He said.

"Yao, you always show off." Came the voice of a tall man with silver hair and purple eyes, he was a big and well built Russian man with a pipe in his hand. His weapon of choice. He too bluntly knocked down a few men who rushed out.

"Mon cher, I can not, I have something I want to protect now." Francis said with a chuckle.

"Oh? Are you transporting gold for the Navy? I'll gladly take it away, don't worry it will be in good care." Arthur said pressing the blade a bit more.

Francis seemed to sigh and wonder how he was surrounded by such thick headed men.

"Non, it is more valuable then gold, stupid Kirkland." He said simply.

Arthur looked to his men and motioned them to go down and check out the rest of the ship.

"Oh, was it that boy you were with? You really are disgusting you know?" Arthur said and couldn't help but chuckle.

With a quick side step and spin, Francis had drawn his sword and had crossed it with Arthurs. Who at first smirked, bemused that the man was still going to fight him then it changed to that of hatred as he stepped forward lashing out at the Frenchmen before him. Arthur was quick and agile almost animalistic but he wasn't just slashing about, he had form and technique to back him up. Francis wasn't caving under the pressure and the two seemed to start a high stakes dance, the one who messed up would be the loser, death.

* * *

><p>Matthew had gotten to Alfred first and told him about the pirate ship, Alfred shot up and hit his head on the ceiling, but just laughed it off as he got dressed and grabbed his sword. Matthew grabbed him and told him to stop and wait a moment which made Alfred look at him astonished.<p>

"Matt, come on! Let me go! I mean-" The two heard shots from above and knew what that meant.

"W-wait!" Matthew yelled and tackled his brother to the ground.

"What the hell! MATT! Get off! I need to help!" He said wiggling a bit as he tried to stand up.

"Wait, think this through! Alfred!" Matthew tried to reason to him.

"What's thinking going to do when the pirates are already here!" He countered glaring sharply at his brother.

"Alfred… but just running out there." Matthew didn't know what to say and got off his brother.

"I understand, i'm scared too but hell if I'm going to let pirates have their way, what about you?" Alfred asked and smiled one of his rays of sunshine smiles.

Matthew shook his head and grabbed his sword. "Yeah, lets go…just be careful" He added.

"I'm always careful!" Alfred said grinning.

* * *

><p>Their dance faulted on both sides, each slicing the others arm, not deep enough to be considered dangerous. Arthur seethed and attacked more aggressively, Francis backed away and tried to simply dodge so he could tire Arthur out.<p>

" Now, Kirkland, why don't you just take your boys and go attack some other ship, I really have nothing of interest for you." Francis said with a small smirk on his lips as they seemed to enter a deadlock.

"That's probably true, but I really should kill you for turning to the navy and selling off all our secrets for your head. Besides, there is a treasure I want to take…that young thing you were with, looks like he would make a great addition." Arthur said pushing his sword making Francis take a step back.

"Can't you let that go? How unbecoming, I simply choose to take a new direction in life, why can't you accept that? Maybe it's because you're lonely without me?" Francis chuckled and pushed back so they were even again.

"Like hell I'm lonely! If anyone's lonely it's you. Berwald!" Arthur yelled the last part and quickly pushed Francis away and stepped back as the said man walked over and stood next to him.

"Yes?" Berwald said staring with cold dark blue eyes, the man was tall and stood straight that went along with his calm straight face.

"I need you to fetch a guy for me, he has blonde hair , blue eyes and some sort of hair piece coming off his head. I don't want you to kill him but do whatever it takes for you to retrieve him." Arthur said and cocked his head back to Francis, scowling at him.

"Don't you dare!" Francis rushed to stop the man but had to freeze mid step due to a sword being placed in front of his throat.

"Where were we?" Arthur smirked.

Francis, hit his sword away from him swiftly and glared daggers at the other man.

* * *

><p>*Sorry for the cliff hanger-<p>

Arthur-England.

Ivan-Russia

Yao-China

Berwald-Sweden

Toris- Lithuania

Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	7. Fearless Look

Warning: Violence and pirate action. Thanks for the reviews.

Discalimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>A riot seemed to break out on the front of the boat, sailors fighting with pirates in a frenzy of sword clashing and yells. Each berating the other, the navy men were at a lost though because most were new to fighting and were quickly slain and thrown overboard. Arthur and Francis continued their fight, Francis this time showing much more determination then before, each swing being as beautiful and frightening as the last. Arthur was smirking wildly at him amused at the man finally showing some back bone.<p>

"You must really like the little thing huh?" Arthur said over the sound of their blades clashing.

Francis smirked at him though still showing his serious side. " My, have you taken an interest in my personal life?"

Arthur said nothing and charged swiftly at him, catching Francis mid-step causing him to go off balance and get stabbed harshly in the gut, there was no movement and just cold green looking at watery blue. Then a sadistic triumphant smirk graced it's way on Arthurs lips and he leered at the frenchman, still holding onto his sword that was now resting inside the other man. Francis coughed a bit but widened his stance and stood strong facing Arthur, he was in a great deal of pain. Yet he felt calm, it was calm one only felt then they gained absolute resolve. Francis smiled and swung his sword swiftly towards Arthur aiming for the same area in the gut, Arthur released his sword and tried to dodge it but was cut deeply above the hip on his side. Francis still holding his sword took a few steps back, making sure to keep Arthurs sword in place. He smirked at the man before him.

"Too bad, I missed but I got you good, you should get that checked before you bleed out dear Arthur." Francis said.

Arthur who had been holding his side looked to his bloody hand then to Francis, he quickly drew his gun and pointed it at the man's forehead.

"Do you honestly think I would die from this?" Arthur cocked the gun. " You know me better."

* * *

><p>Ivan and Yao had made there way down into the boat to find the food storage and ammunition, they started taking what they could and walked back casually walking up towards to where the sailors usually bunked. The two were able to clear a path fairly easily and knew that the other pirates would be off having a good time upstairs with however was left. They were so busy with their goods and the rumbling going on above them, that they didn't notice Alfred charging like a bull full force towards them. Their hands were full and Alfred with all the strength he could muster punched Yao hard in the gut sending him back into the Russian man making both men fall back.<p>

Yao grabbed his gun but Matthew swiftly knocked it out of his hand sending it down the hallway. Both men jumped to their feet and peered at the brothers, one with surprise and one with an odd childish smile on his face that didn't quite make sense. The brothers stared on for a moment but each rested their hands on the swords on their hips. It was a narrow walk way so they had to be careful.

"You've got some power." Ivan said and continued his smile.

"Hehe! I could have done better." Alfred coaxed.

"Hmm?" Ivan said tilting his head, he seemed to enjoy the prospect.

Ivan then strode forward and quickly swung his pipe at the two brothers, it hit the wall and broke the wood. Ivan quickly retrieved it out of the wall easily while breaking even more of the ship. He swung again and Alfred drew his sword to block it but was overcome by the Russians power, the sword was knocked out of his hand and to the ground as his hands shook. Matthew on the other hand was dealing with Yao who took out a dagger he was quick and agile, thankfully Yao did not have enough room to jump over or get behind Matthew so all he had to concentrate was defending his front. Still, Yao was quick and agressive and was forcing Matthew back down the walk way.

Alfred was in a similar situation ,he didn't have enough time to pick up his sword before he had to dodge another swing of a pipe ready to bust open his head. It was scary, the pressure and killing intent coming from the man was frightening but Alfred felt excited so excited he dared to stop the pipe. He was able to latch onto it with both hands and the two held it there in gridlock, each pushing back against the other but Alfred was slowly loosing his steam. Ivan was forcing Alfred to kneel on one leg now and Alfred was sweating as he tried to push back. He closed his eyes and pushed back as hard as he could but it seemed that Ivan was in complete control, not till he heard the a thud come from where his brother was did Alfred find that extra bit of strength.

Yao who had been fighting with Matthew, knew he was at a disadvantage, Matthew was good with sword play and was quick too. Yao to himself smirked as it seemed this was always something he wanted to do, holding the dagger between his fingers he flung it swiftly towards Matthew who in shock and fear was not able to dodge, thankfully he was hit with the hilt of the blade but the force and exact pressure on his head cause by the blunt force caused him to loose consciousness. He fell back and hit the ground.

Alfred heard the thud and he could feel the pit of his stomach drop, his blue orbs blazed and he quickly shot up and forced Ivan back, he jerked Ivan then pushed him harshly away, releasing the pipe and running over to Matthew. Yao now unarmed jumped back but Alfred wasn't going after him, we went to his brother's side and saw the now growing bruise on this brothers forehead. He sighed a bit in relief.

When he ran off Berwald came down and looked at Alfred from behind and saw the weird piece of hair sticking from his head, he leaned over and whispered to Ivan that the captain wanted him captured, alive. Ivan gave an innocent gasp then smiled as he walked over to where Alfred was kneeling and kneed him in the back of the head. He turned and smiled to Berwald who walked over and slung the unconscious Alfred over his shoulder. Yao grabbed his danger and was about to bring it down on Matthew when he was stopped by Ivan.

"We should let one person live, da?" Ivan said. His smile though seemed to seep out a more intense evil aura emitting a, if I don't get to kill my guy you can't kill yours.

With a sigh the asian man put his dagger away and stood up, he walked with the other men up to the deck to see their captain raise his pistol to the Navy captain. Arthur noticed their arrival and saw Berwald had the man slung over his shoulder. He put his gun down and laughed.

"Hey, Frog I'll let you live, we'll be going now and taking the little treasure with us." Arthur said turning and waited for Toris to put down the wooden bridge for him to walk back on. Francis watched as Arthur left then looked to Berwald who turned and could finally see who he had on his shoulders, his eyes sight wasn't doing so well but by the build and the hair piece, he could tell it wasn't Matthew, so it had to be.

"Alfred..." Francis whispered as he sat down lazily. He was relieved, it may seem mean or cruel but he was relieved, he liked Alfred but if they took Matthew it would have broken his heart. His mind started to drift and he couldn't keep focus, all he knew was that he didn't want to die. Not yet.

* * *

><p>Matthew awoke a few hours later, his head hurt considerably and he had a hard time sitting up, once he was able to get up he looked around as he tried to remember where he was, we wondered what day it was and how long he'd been there on the ground. He lightly touched his forehead and winced in pain and suddnely had a flashback to when the dagger was thrown at him.<p>

"Pirates! Alfred?" He stood up shakily and looked around to find his brother or anyone for that matter nowhere in sight. "A-Al?" He said softly as he walked to their bunk and saw he wasn't there either.

"Hello?" He said leaving and trying to asses what was going on, he knew they were in the middle of a pirate battle but now there is only silence and dead bodies. He gulped and stepped over them with care, trying not to look at the familiar faces. He decided to make his way up on deck, hoping that Alfred would be there smiling and complaining that it took him so long to find him. When he got on deck he only saw a bloodied mess, the sun was rising steadily in the distance.

"You there!" Matthew jumped suddenly and turned to see the first mate calling him looking surprised to see the boy alive.

"Sir! Umm...have you seen my brother?" Matthew asked, the man stopped and his face fell.

"No time! We need your help! You have some doctor skills correct?" The man asked.

"Well, yes..." Matthew was quickly grabbed and dragged to Francis's office in which in back was another door he's never seen before. The first mate opened the door and quickly brought Matthew in.

There in a bed was a bandaged and bleeding Francis, ,laying with sweat beading off his forehead and only groans of pain filled the room. There were only a few other people in their none of which knew how to treat someone. Matthew sighed and rushed to the mans side to look over his wound. It was going to take a miracle but he had to try. He ran to his bag and brought some buckwheat and fruits from the upland sumac. These should help with the blood, he also took out Hackmatack which would be used to dull the pain. His head was spinning and he wasn't sure how he got back to Francis but he did somehow and began working right away.

* * *

><p>Alfred awoke to the feeling of a cold, damp wooden floor, the light was dim and he couldn't make out his surroundings. He sat up slowly muttering about how his head was throbbing and tried to look around to see what looked like a jail cell but he could tell he was on a boat, then he thought back to what happened last before he blacked out, he clenched his fists and cursed out. He stood up and looked around to see nothing but barrels and cannons, he held onto the bars for second before screaming.<p>

"HEY! Where am I? Let me oooouuuutttt!" He screamed as loud as he could which made his head hurt. He waited for a moment then started again.

"Heeeeyyyy! Come on! At least talk to me!" He yelled again. He waited and heard stomping from above and then looked over to see the latch for the door open up and a man start descending the stairs.

"Hey could you tell me what's going on? I'm really confused." Alfred said and smiled a bit, he knew he was on a pirate ship but he wanted some questions answered. The man was wearing a lavish red coat and hat, with blonde hair, green eyes, and big eyebrows. The man did not look over at him and sat down on a chair placed in front of the cell.

"Can you tell me why I'm in a cell? Better yet could you let me out? That would be great." Alfred said with a chuckle.

The figure didn't answer and simply sat in his chair his cold green eyes now focused completely on Alfred.

"Ok, How about this, Hi, I'm Alfred but my Native American name is Etu, which means sun, what's your name?" Alfred asked with a small smile.

"_Is this man a complete idiot or was he hit harder then I thought, why the hell is he smiling like that? Stupid."_ Arthur thought to himself.

Alfred waited for a response but none came.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Alfred said quirking an eyebrow.

"How in the world did that frog fall for you?" Arthur finally asked leaning back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"Frog? Fall for me? Uhhh...you mean the captain?" Alfred asked confused.

"Yes! The damn French frog, you idiot!" Arthur sneered at him.

"Oh him...I think...Hey what was your name again?" Alfred asked wishing to take the subject off the ship his brother is on and hopefully is still alive on.

"I never told you my name." Arthur said and smirked, not being fooled by Alfred's sudden change in subject.

"Well, you can tell me your name now right?" Alfred asked with a smirk.

"No, But I will tell you this Alfred... you are my captive." Arthur said smirking devilishly as he stood up and walked closer.

"Until I escape, that is." Alfred said with a smirk, Arthur's face was closer and Alfred could see the evident look of disgust in his eyes.

"You leave this jail cell, you will be shot down on the spot."Arthur said making sure Alfred knew he was not joking and brought out his pistol and aimed it at Alfred's head.

"Savy?" Arthur hissed this at him.

Alfred blinked a few times but he didn't budge, he simply stared back at the man before him. Arthur felt rage build up in his gut as he saw the look of resistance and determination in the young mans eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that." Arthur warned.

Alfred did not smirk or laugh he simply continued to stare down the man. " I'm not scared of a gun or you."

"Umm...Captain, your tea is ready." Came the soft and calm voice of Toris who started walking down.

The two ended their staring contest and Arthur put his gun away. He turned swiftly not saying another word to the other.

"Hey wait come back here!" Alfred shouted.

"Would you shut it already!" Arthur yelled back but suddenly felt his legs give and the world slip from him as he lost consciousness. He heard Toris start running over to him and Alfred yelling out.

"W-What do I do?" Toris looked at his captain and layed him out on his back and saw that the man was bleeding, it seems Arthur tried to make due with bandaging himself. "I've got to..."

"Hey you! Hey, look! Let me out of here, I can help." Alfred said from the jail bars.

"I can't believe that, be quiet." Toris said furrowing his brow.

"No, really! I'm a doctor!" Alfred yelled, he was lying he knew very little about being a doctor but he could patch someone up just fine and did have some knowledge of medicine.

Toris looked over to the man and looked into his big blues eyes that seemed to shine with hope even in the dark dampness of the ship. Toris then hurriedly got out the key and unlocked Alfred from his cell. Both men went to Arthur's side and picked him up, Toris lead them out and into Arthur's office. They quickly took off his coat and shirt and undid the poorly did bandages. Alfred was shocked, the gash above his hip was deep and looked far too painful from how the man was acting. Alfred quickly asked if they had any medicinal herbs that could be used, Toris left and came back with a jar full of many different herbs some of which Alfred's never seen before. Yao brought them from his home country, but has never used them.

Alfred was familiar with a few and he started making a paste to go over the wound as he instructed Toris on how to make tea Arthur would need later. They busily got to work and Alfred properly wrapped Arthur with bandages and the two brought him to bed.

Toris then took his sword and pointed it at Alfred. "Thank you for your work but you need to go back down to your cell." Toris said watching Alfred carefully as Alfred's face turned to that of dumbstruck by the new outcome.

"What? I probably just saved your captains butt from getting infected and dying! At least let me hang out for a while!" Alfred protested pointing towards the now sleeping captain.

Toris not being a violent man lowered his sword a little. "I can't do that." He said.

"Hey, I'm Alfred." Alfred said with a charming smile and held out his hand for a shake.

"U-Umm..." Toris confused took a few steps back. "I'm Toris..." He slowly put his other hand up while lowering his sword and shook the others hand, noticing the firm grip and a somewhat idiotic grin on the others face.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal away from Journal, Monday 27th.<strong>

OK! A lot has happened, first the navy ship was attacked by pirates, I kicked ass but was actually captured, I'm on board right now actually! It's pretty cool but I should escape somehow and meet Matthew again and make sure he's okay. Francis is probably groping the hell out of him with out me there. Well, I was in a cell for a while and met the Captain, his name is Arthur Kirkland, my friend Toris told me, Toris has slightly long brown hair and green eyes. He's a cool guy. Well big eye-brows captain ended up fainting and I saved his life! I'm such a good guy! Toris thanked me by feeding me and telling me about the captain and the ship. I also asked about some of the crew members but he wouldn't say much. He wont let me leave the captains office though and gave me some paper to write on while he went to get me more food! I'm still hungry and they did steal food from my ship so I deserve that much.

My real journal should be safe on board with Matthew, I will just put these in it when I get back. Hey! looks like captain grumpy pants is waking up! I think I need to get in a ready position.

* * *

><p>Semi-cliff hanger and I guess I will point out that the journals will either be before or after the normal point of view stuff. I wont mix them around or in between because that would be confusing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	8. Bloody Pride

This chapter includes: Pirate Arthur and pirate acts, violence. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Alfred watched as the man on the bed began to grumble and hiss as he slowly opened his eye and try to sit up, he looked to be in a lot of pain but was doing his best to bear with it and just forgot the horrible aching in his side. Alfred was very impressed he wondered if he had a wound like that if he would be able to bear with it so long and act normally. Maybe if he had to do something important that needed him to stay focused on the task at hand. Did Arthur have that? He must have, he is the captain of the most feared pirate ship in all the seas. He probably doesn't just sit by and hope for the best, no Arthur was a working man.<p>

Alfred chuckled which instantly got Arthur's attention. Arthurs eyes shot open and he turned his head to Alfred, his captive, sitting at his desk, laughing at him. The pain in his side seemed to dim as anger and adrenaline rushed through his body, he grabbed a sword by his bed side and stood up glaring hatred at the man before him. He looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing his usual coat and shirt and had a new bandage on. He guessed Toris was responsible as he was the last person he remembered seeing before he passed out. Arthur cocked his head to the side and analyzed the man in front of him.

"How did you escape? No, nevermind that...time for your punishment!" Arthur then rushed to Alfred who instantly stood up on guard.

"Arthur! Wait I-" Before he could finish his sentence he barely dodged Arthurs blade, which sliced his arm a bit. Alfred then stumbled back and a wave rocked the boat which made him fall back against the wall. Luckily Arthur wasn't fairing to well either, the pain was still unbearable and the sudden shift of balance caused by the boat made him loose step. He sword plunged at Alfred but missed it's intended target.

Alfred heard the sword hit the wall behind him and he gulped and looked down to see the sword in between his legs close to his manhood. Alfred in a panic grabbed Arthur by the shoulders roughly and picked the smaller man up.

"That almost hit my goods!" Alfred yelled in his face then proceed to carefully walk away from the sword in the wall and carry Arthur to his bed who was wiggling and screaming for him to let him go.

"Geez, you're loud, After I saved your life you think you'd be more grateful." Alfred said as he pushed Arthur back on his bed. He held his arms down on the bed above his head.

"Let go of me you damn idiot!" Arthur yelled in rage and discomfort from being so easily handled by the man.

"I would but I don't know how many weapons you have hidden around here and you need to stop moving around so much because it's opening up your wound!" Alfred shot back and looked towards Arthurs side and there was indeed a growing red blotch soaking through his bandage.

"W-What's going on?" Came a quiet voice. The two looked over to see Toris in the door way holding the tea, looking with a bit of a blush at the two men before him.

"Toris! You finally finished the tea!" Alfred yelled with a smile completely unaware of what the other may be thinking of this situation, Arthur blushed a bit in emberrasement.

"Get this baboon off of me Toris! Kill him!" Arthur ordered.

Toris put the tea down on the desk and then looked over at the man pinning his captain to his bed. Alfred was just watching and smiling at him.

"Umm...Alfred?" Toris began wondering how he should word his question.

"Yeah?" Alfred responded with a smile, ignoring the man underneath him.

"Toris! Get this man off me or this means mutiny!" Arthur seethed.

"Just a moment captain, Alfred...what are you doing?" Toris asked.

"Oh! Well, Arthur woke up-"

"Who the hell told you my name!" Arthur yelled. Alfred looked at the man before him then smiled softly before looking back to Toris to continue.

"Arthur woke up, then decided to attack me, as you can see by the sword in the wall. With all his running around and lashing at me he started to open up his wound so I had stop him from making it even worse I'm keeping him from moving! Oh, I'm going to need some more bandages." Alfred said ignoring Arthur, who found it no longer helpful to fight against the man on top of him, noticing the bruising grip and strength he had.

"Oh, I see then, I will go get some, the tea you asked for is on the table." Toris then guitely left the room, Alfred didn't seem to have any bad intentions so he decided it was for the best he just not push the subject. His captain was going to be so mad at him but right now he was doing what was in his best interest the sooner he was healed the sooner he can lead the ship. They didn't want him passing out again.

"Can you get off me now?"Arthur asked though glaring sharply at Alfred.

"Will you not start going berserk and running around?" Alfred asked with a smile, that shown to brightly for Arthurs taste.

"I'll do whatever I want, but if it means I'll get your ugly face away from mine then sure, I wont move." Arthur said with a huff.

Alfred nodded and let go of Arthurs wrists and proceed to get off the bed, Arthur sat up though in a great deal of pain.

"Now tell me how did you escape?" Arthur asked.

"Toris let me out, you passed out and I told him I was a doctor." Alfred said with a chuckle.

"He believed you? That!" Arthurs blood was boiling again.

"Hey, hey! It's a good thing he did! To be honest I'm not actually a doctor I just used what my mom taught me, my brother is way better but I knew that you needed to be treated. You suck at bandaging yourself you know that? It would have gotten infected and you would have died for sure!" Alfred said triumphantly.

"Well thanks for your hard work but you're going back to your cell now." Arthur said. "I will need to find a suitable punishment for Toris the I will find one for you." Arthur said.

"What! Why? We saved your life! Toris was helping you out, he was only trying to make sure you were well. What kind of captain are you!" Alfred yelled at the captain astonished.

"I'm a pirate captain, I can replace him." Arthur said emotionlessly.

"Nah, Toris seems too good, you can't replace him." Alfred said in an almost childlike manner, he went over and grabbed a tea cup and filled it to the top, he walked it over to Arthur but not before spilling a bit on the lavish carpet. Arthur scowled but took the tea from Alfred. No matter what happened, Toris could make good tea that made him feel better any time.

Arthur took a sip of tea, while closing his eyes to savor the flavor. He hummed softly when he noticed it tasted particularly good, he then looked over to Alfred who had moved further away.

"What are doing?" Arthur asked skeptically.

Huh? Why aren't you gagging and screaming at how bad the tea is?" Alfred asked.

"Why, would I do that, actually this is one of the best i've tasted in a while." Arthur said turning his head away.

"No way! I can't believe you like it! Haha! You have some horrible sense of taste!" Alfred said with a laugh, he was really getting a kick out of this rigid captain.

"Why is that? What the hell are you laughing at!" He asked accusingly.

"Ok, calm down! I asked Toris to make a tea out of the herbs used to help pain. It tastes really bad, well to normal people that is!" Alfred began laughing, this was all to unreal to him.

"Idiot! You poisoned me didn't you!" Arthur asked standing up abruptly, Alfred cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows, that reaction wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"Arthur, calm down! Why are you so paranoid?" Alfred asked holding out his hands.

"It's time for your punishment, boy." Arthur hissed at him as he grabbed some rope and whip. Alfred watched the man confused but unmoving.

'What's all that?" Alfred asked to which the only response was a slight sadistic smirk. Arthur grabbed a coat, this one long and black with silver trimming it was nice but not as outstanding as his red one.

"You think you can come on my ship and do whatever you want?" Arthur asked.

"You captured me!" Alfred yelled.

"Yes and as my captive you have let me do whatever I please with you." Arthur countered. "Berwald! Ivan!" Arthur yelled out and in a few moments the two men opened the door.

"Yes, captain?" Ivan asked with a childish smile.

Arthur threw the rope to Ivan. "You two tie him up to the mast, if he gives you any trouble feel free to beat him but make sure he is conscious." Arthur said.

"Da!" Ivan said somewhat in a chipper fashion and the two men approached Alfred who had his fists clenched ready for a brawl.

"W-Wait! Captain you can't! He saved your life!" Toris said rushing in to stop them.

"Toris..." Arthur said looking at the man before him, the man he trusted so well.

"Tie him up as well, it's demonstration day!" Arthur said to the two others, who nodded in return.

"Ohh...who knew things would go so well?" Ivan said approaching Toris.

"What the! He didn't do anything wrong! Why are you punishing him?" Alfred asked and rushed to Arthur to shake the man senseless but was held back by Berwald who took his arm and twisted it back. Alfred started to fight the hold but found he wasn't getting to far, the man had a iron grip.

"I'm sorry captain it was all I could think to do! He really is only helping you! The medicine he used was from Yao's. All he was doing was helping you!" Toris said.

"Did I order you to have him help me? Did I order you to let him go? You did things on your own, that is unacceptable. Now take your punishment and I will forget this incident." Arthur said coldly.

Toris gulped and nodded. "Y-yes sir." Toris then let his hands get tied together by Ivan.

"What!" Alfred exclaimed in pure shock. "How could you give up like that!" Alfred yelled he jumped up and hit his head against Berwald's face as hard as he could. It proved little effective but enough for the grip around his wrist to loosen and so he could rip his arm free from the man's grasp.

"Haha!"

"Good show, now what are you going to do?" Arthur said smiling and cocking his head to the side.

"Uhh..." Alfred then looked around the room and remembered he was on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean. He was surrounded by the enemy with no way out, Alfred always had a problem with thinking things through.

"A deal!" He finally yelled as if hit with the most ingenious thought.

"No." Arthur said quickly.

"Oh come on Artie!" Alfred whined!

"Don't you dare call me that!" Arthur hissed and gave Berwald a glance to capture him again. Alfred did not fight it when the man rested his hands on his shoulders, in fact he smirked to Arthur who glared in response.

"Fine, let me hear your deal..." Arthur muttered.

"I'll take Toris's lashings...then for my punishment, let me work for your crew, I'll work ten times harder then any one on this ship. You wont hear a single complaint, I promise. How 'bout it?" Alfred said with smirk. "I'll also patch your side free of charge." Alfred added.

"Hmm...let me add one thing...you can work on my ship but if any of my men for any reason think you're not working hard enough they can feel free to beat you senseless?" Arthur smirked and eyed Alfred carefully, and was disgusted that the grin on the man's face did not fade.

"Alright!" Alfred said in a cheer. " I can handle anything."

"No, you don't have to-" Toris was the muffled by Ivan's large hands and looked up to see the man smiling as usual but the aura around him was sadistic.

Berwald then tied Alfred's hands and led him outside, and tied him to the mast, Arthur took his time and finished his tea before coming out with a whip in hand. It was bright day and the salty breeze was a nice welcome. Alfred's shirt was ripped off so that his back was exposed. He let out a breathe and rested his head against the mast. Just waiting, trying to remember not to scream, not to cry and not show any weakness to the pirates that were now talking and smiling at him. No, he was going to bear the pain with class.

The first hit made him arch his back anything to get away from the sheering pain, his body started to shake and it took all of his control to stop himself, he closed his eyes and thought. He thought of his mom, she was watching and worrying over him, giving him her strength and resistance, he thought of his Dad, watching and looking at him with pride, he thought of Matthew, the only person to connect him to this world who should be safe on a ship. That's right, Alfred needs to go back to his baby brother, he needs to fight through all of this and find a way back to him.

The second lash didn't hurt as bad, the third lash wasn't as bad either but he could feel his back becoming covered with a warm fluid. He must have started bleeding, Arthur continued lashing at the open wounds and that took all of Alfred's control not to scream. He felt something rise up in his gut, it wasn't hate or rage it was pride. He was proud he was taking this like a man and he didn't want to let that pirate get him down. The sun will not stop shining for anybody, Alfred wasn't going to be pushed around or become just some hostage to used on a whim. He was proud to stay standing, he would not break.

He was smirking though in great pain. Then it stopped there was silence and the salt ocean breeze nipped at his now opened back. His body was beginning to shake and Alfred despite his effort could not stop it. He stood there, leaning slightly against the mast. He heard the clunk of boots walking his way and could only guess who was approaching him. He looked to the side and saw Arthur smirking darkly at him.

"How do you feel, boy?" He said softly.

"Heh..." Alfred wanted to say more but he couldn't find the words and smirked back instead.

Placing one hand on Alfred's cheek Arthur turned the others head towards him more. "You're so much better when you're quiet." He harshly whispered.

"Sorry, Artie...I'm a talkative person, haha." Alfred said with a glowing defiant gaze along with a playful smirk.

Arthur grumbled and pushed his head away and left. Toris then quickly went over to Alfred and undid his bindings.

"You shouldn't have done that for me. I never asked you to do that." Toris said with a frown.

"Well, I couldn't help it...sometimes my mind and mouth go and do things on their own." Alfred said then stood up straight in pain. His whole body was shaking and sweating.

"Thank you, anyways, here I'll bandage you up. Should I use some of that left over stuff you made?" Toris asked.

"Yeah thanks." Alfred then leaned on Toris and was taken to his room. The room was full of books and maps of all kinds with many other gadgets for navigating. Alfred sat down on the chair facing the opposite while Toris fixed up his back. Toris ran a sponge on his back as lightly as possible but caused Alfred to cringe and grip the chair tightly.

"Sorry..." Toris said knowing this was just as painful as the whipping itself but it needed to be done to clean the man up.

"...I'm good...I can take this...I'm strong." Alfred said trying to smile and let out a laugh but was unable when it was taken away from him by the pulsing pain of the wounds being wrapped up.

Toris looked at the man in front of him trying so hard to stay tough, he wondered what was so important about being strong, was it just all that pride?

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Monday 27th<strong>

Francis has yet to wake up, by some miracle the sword missed his vitals and just caused him to loose quite a substantial amount of blood, I had to give some of mine up to help. His heart is beating and he is breathing a bit to slowly for my liking but he is alive, he needs sleep. I am staying by his bed side as I write this ands now that I know he will live I can focus on other things, like Alfred. He better be allright the idiot. He must be alive though, I mean why capture a man and kill him, they must have a reason. Maybe they're going to sell him or something? That would be better then Alfred having to be stuck on a pirate ship, he would cause a fight everyday and likely get himself killed. I have to find him and get him back as soon as possible but that would mean attacking the most feared pirate ship of all time. I can't think like that though, my only brother...I need to save him at least so I can lecture him on how troublesome he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Captains Log, Arthur Kirkland, Monday 27th<strong>

My captive, Alfred...an idiot to end all idiots. A man so concerned with saving everyone that he doesn't understand the situation he is in. Annoying and obnoxious, claimed to be a doctor, though he did help with fixing my side and the pain, I did make a promise to kill him if he were to leave his cell. I guess I've gone soft, I simply whipped the man. Which only made him more annoying, a look into those blue eyes and anyone could see the wild spirit within, he is a beast of man to not fall to his knees after my whipping. His back was built up strong I suppose. Nevermind, i have better things to think about, we need to visit an old friend of mine for a quick liquor resupply. It will probably take us about a week, i'm at ends with Toris at the moment but by tomorrow we should be fine, the man should remember who he's dealing with, though I do respect the man. I'm off to try to get some sleep, but I should add that the idiot is going to work for my crew and he said he would work 'ten times' harder then any other of my men. That's a laugh!

* * *

><p>That's this chapter, sorry England is kind of dark, he has some issues. In the last chapter I think I said Toris had green eyes? Well he has blue, I think ever since I saw the episode where chibi Hungary meets chibi Lithuania I relate them together, they just look similar to me..I don't know. So yes he has blue eyes in this story.<p>

Thanks for the reviews.


	9. Work Horse

Thank you for the reviews and support. My stories tend to go slowly, but I feel the need to develop character so much. It's my thing...I like to work with human emotion, make more then what it seems. Make a character more life like? Well Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Tuesday 28th<strong>

He woke up, He woke up..that's all I could say I was so relieved, I was up all night and I finally decided to rest my eyes, I fell asleep by his bed side and I felt a hand caress my head, I had no idea who it was at first then, I realized it was his, it had to be his. I remember looking up to see Francis sitting up a bit, smiling softly at me as he continued to pet my head. My eyes got so watery and I buried my head in the blankets on his bed. I heard him chuckle and tell me he wanted to see my face and that he was glad that I was there. I looked up and smiled at him softly. He smiled back then I saw what looked like guilt in his eyes, he was probably thinking of Alfred. He leaned back and winced in pain, from which pain I wasn't sure. Pain from his wound, pains from losing Alfred. he probably blamed himself that Alfred was taken, I know it wasn't his fault, I don't blame him, I would never blame him for what happened but when he gets better I'm going to ask him to help me get him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal away from Journal, Tuesday 28th.<strong>

I'm still waking up with the sun, I awoke on my stomach, my back too sore to lay on...it hurt so bad mom, all I could think of when I felt that sting was Matthew, about getting back to the navy and continuing my life. Still the captain of the ship, his name is Arthur Kirkland a stubborn old guy with huge eyebrows. He runs a tight ship...he is crazy, the look in his eyes is desperate for control, for power. I admire him in a way though, he is strong I'll give him that. He's actually little in size, I mean compared to me, haha it's kind of cute! Hmm...that's odd..why did I write that out...my brain must be numb from the pain, or the blood loss. Speaking of pain, Arthur got sliced pretty deeply in the side, I patched him up once but he probably needs it again. I'll do that before I start my work on the ship, yeah, I have to work as one of his crew, it's better then being kept in a cell. I'll also get to figure out every inch of this ship so I can find a way to escape. I might take Toris with me, he deserves better then this, he's a good guy, I wonder why he started working here? Well, I'm going to go fix up my bandages then Arthurs. I'll try writing in you tonight if I can! I'll work hard! Like always! Matt! You better be doing fine!

* * *

><p>Alfred folded the paper and slipped it under the desk in Toris's room, he then went to the bandages redoing his before setting out to Arthurs room. Sadly he only had his dirty navy pants and some grimy shirt the was ripped and torn from use. Alfred didn't mind too much though because he wasn't the type who needed to be clean he liked a little grim, made him feel like a man. Though this was pushing it.<p>

He walked and tried to open the door to Arthurs room and was slightly shocked to find that it was locked. Alfred sighed then knocked, he tried to do it softly but still loud and firm enough to be heard. Alfred waited a couple seconds with no response, he knocked again and waited. No response, Alfred decided to knock harder, louder and continued knocking in a rhythm not failing to miss a beat.

"Hey~ Ar~Thur~" Alfred said in a low whisper.

When Alfred heard the thud of some books and the shuffling of feet inside the room he knew Arthur was awake. He stopped knocking and waited with a small grin for the man to finally open the door. After the shuffling there was nothing heard and Alfred stared at the door with a slight confused expression on his face.

"Arthur?" He asked through the door. No answer.

Starting to get a little annoyed Alfred knocked again.

"Artie! Open up!" He continued to knock at the door even when he heard the grumbling and stomping feet.

"What! Do you want?" Arthur yelled as he flung the door open to glare at the man before him.

"Good you're up! Let's change those bandages." Alfred said with a smirk as he stepped forward into Arthur's room.

"Get out now! I'm in no mood for you! Toris will send you to your work so don't bother me!" Arthur snapped and pointed out of his room.

"Come on now! You're like a child! Geez! I'm just trying to help!" Alfred walked over and started to take the coat off Arthur then the shirt.

"Don't touch me you pig!" Arthur said and pulled himself free, he backed away and grabbed a sword.

"Fine! I was just trying to help! If you don't change the bandages the wound will get infected." Alfred said and turned around to walk out the door, he could feel Arthur staring through his back and was waiting for the man to speak up but nothing came. He walked outside and was waiting for Arthur to stop him, he turned around but was met with the door slamming in his face. He blinked in complete bewilderment.

"Alfred, there you are, are you okay?" Toris walked up from behind the other man cocking his head to the side in concern.

"Huh? oh, yeah, I was trying to help Arthur with his bandages but he yelled me out of the room!" Alfred exclaimed, he seemed generally shocked by the mans behavior towards him.

"Well, Captain doesn't like to be woken up too early...Still, I have a question Alfred." Toris said softly as he led Alfred back to his room.

"What is it?" Alfred asked sitting down on the chair making sure not to rest his back against it.

"Why are you trying so hard to help him? He...He whipped you, don't you remember it? The pain?" Toris asked.

"Hmm...yeah...It hurt really bad, it sucked but you see...I wont let him get to me...I wont let him take away anything of me." Alfred said actually trying to think deeply.

"Something like that...It's really admirable." Toris said in awe.

"Nah, I'm just too stubborn...Haha! If I let some back pain change who I am then I'd be too ashamed of myself." Alfred said with a chuckle and absent mindedly leaned back on the chair making him let out a yelp of pain.

"Hehe, you okay?" Toris said chuckling at the man.

"Y-yeah, geez that hurt." Alfred said mumbling to himself.

"Alfred, I'll go get your breakfast, and prep you on your work. I'm sorry but once I hand you over to the other crew, I wont be able to help you. Just stay quiet, nod and do whatever they tell you, do your work as quickly as possible, don't talk back. okay?" Toris stared at Alfred who only nodded with a small grin on his face, Toris let out a sigh knowing that Alfred was undoubtfully not going to heed any warning.

"Okay Okay! I think I will be fine! Aha! Wait...who was that big Russian guy?" Alfred asked thinking back to when he was on the navy ship during their raid.

"I-Ivan? Him! Don't! Don't talk to him especially! If he approaches you just nod and don't look at him!" Toris shoot up from his seat on his bed and started shaking Alfred's shoulders.

"Whoa! C-calm down! I hear yah!" Alfred said trying to get the other man to stop shaking him.

"Really! He would kill you if he got the chance so you need to be careful, don't talk to him or insult him!" Toris stopped shaking him but was still frantic.

"He's really that scary?" Alfred asked with a smile.

Toris started shaking a bit looking at the other man. "Please don't smile like that. Just stay here, I'll go get your food."

Alfred gave a small nod and watched as Toris left the room he looked around for a moment and looked to see all the books on the book shelf and the neat simple bed. Alfred winced a bit at his sore back, he could feel the throbbing pain pulse through his body, man did he just want to sleep. Still he had a full day in front of him, with a horror of pirates. He let out a sigh, slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. He walked out of Toris's room and went to the side of the boat to look out to see only blue ocean meeting blue sky. The morning air was cool and crisp and filled his lungs up, he leaned on the railing for a moment before looking back to the ship to really get a good look at it.

It really hit him now that he was on a pirate ship the thing he swore he wanted to take down. Ironic how he was now going to have to work on one to make it run to do whatever other pirate acts. He looked around and saw a small asian man with a long ponytail hanging off his shoulder. He was sitting on a barrel with a knife at hand carving out a piece of wood in his hand, he looked over to Alfred then back to his work. Alfred stared at the man, he thought back to the pirate raid and remembered this was the man who was fighting his brother, who hit him with the blunt end of a knife. Alfred felt the rage boil up in his stomach but was caught by Toris who brought him a plate of bread with some oatmeal.

"Toris..." His voice was low but there was a deadly sting to his words.

"Alfred, what is it?" Toris then looked over to Yao. "Him? That's Yao, he's fairly pleasant, he's very skilled too."

"He hurt my brother..." Alfred trailed off and glared at the other man, Yao felt Alfred's eyes and looked back to start a stare down.

"O-Oh, Well come on, no need to fight now, let's just eat." Toris said grabbing Alfred's arm trying to pull the man away.

Alfred still staring let himself get slowly dragged back to Toris's room. He sat down, Toris put his food in front of him and simply stared at it. There was glint of pure determination.

"L-Listen, I'm sorry for you loss but-"

"Loss! Mattie is not dead!" Alfred hissed then took the bread and harshly tore off a hunk of it and continued to chew savagely.

Toris cringed. "S-sorry right, but if you pick a fight you will be out numbered and out armed. Yao is a great fighter alone and with knives, not only that but all the other men on aboard will surely pitch in to stop you. Most of them wont hesitate to kill you, they hate the navy!"

Alfred was eating and didn't bother to look at Toris until he finished. "Fine, I get it."

"Do you really?" Toris asked.

"Yes, now show me the ropes around here and let me get to work." Alfred said wanting to do something that would get all his frustration out.

Toris gave a nod and they went out so Alfred could get a tour of the boat. Arthur who had gotten up took the wheel and was observing his men from above now. His eyes looked onto Alfred's form and his gaze lingered as the man walked across the boat. Arthur noted that Alfred didn't seem as bright as he was earlier this morning, something weighed down on his heart. Arthur smirked, a smug and confident smirk before looking back over the sea. Arthur looked out onto the sea, his sea that he tamed and made his own, his home.

Yes and he was going to do with it how he pleased and he was going to break anyone who dared enter his home. Most other pirates new and respected him they made sure they didn't cross his path, the navy were stupid, stubborn dogs. So breaking a navy pig was always a joy. Yes things were going well. Despite the throbbing pain in his side, he thought only of his smooth sailing course, his red coat laced with gold trim, his hat big and full of grand fluffy feathers and emerald jewels the size of his eyes decorated his fingers. He let out a content sigh as Toris soon joined his side with a map, he left the wheel to turn back to the table behind him to unroll the map out to get a better look.

"Captain, we will need some re-louding of food goods, and probably some canon balls. We're low with both." Toris began and pointed to an island.

"I see, we should also, refuel on the rum no doubt, I would also like a-"

"HAHAHAHA!" Arthur heard the laughter ring up and enter his ear with a grinding force. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes as the laughter continued.

"What the Bloody hell is that noise! Damn it all!" Arthur took a dagger, slammed it through the map on the island and walked over to find who ever was making the noise.

There he saw Alfred with a grin on his face holding up two giant barrels, likely filled with gun powder. He held one in both arms over his shoulder like it was nothing. He was walking next to another man but Arthur couldn't see who.

"Oh! Hey cap'n! "Alfred said looking up at Arthur with a grin.

"It's your captain say it right! And keep it down! Your laughter is horrible!" Arthur yelled down at him.

"Huh? What I can't hear you!~" Alfred said and kept walking off with the barrels.

Arthur seethed and was about to walk down the stairs to punish Alfred but was stopped by Toris who reminded him about their original plans. He sighed and knew he had to get the course mapped out quickly. Together they charted on the map and Toris let out an inner sigh of relief that there was no other disturbance from Alfred.

Alfred on the other hand was working quickly and trying all he could to push himself, just to put his mind in is work. He looked over to see the Russian man carrying the barrels as Alfred was doing, Alfred smirked and walked over to the man. Despite the pain, the medicine was able to numb it over so he was feeling rather ambitious. He stood in front of the man and really took in his size, he was fairly taller and thicker in proportions.

"Hey, I remember you! Haha! Hey you're pretty strong, lets make a bet!" Alfred said quirking an eyebrow in a childish glint.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Ivan said with smile.

"Huh? Don't you remember me on the ship? You tried to bash my head with a pipe?" Alfred said gesturing to his head for a second.

"I've done that to so many but I usually hit them. Hehe" Ivan chuckled softly then with a smile glared at Alfred. "Fine, lets make a bet."

Alfred slightly disgusted shook it off and grinned back with fire in his bright blue eyes. "The one who can carry the most today wins!"

"Hmm..interesting...wins what?" Ivan asked.

"Umm...Something from the other, I guess." Alfred said not thinking through what the other would gain. Alfred didn't have anything really to give he just thought the idea of winning was good enough.

"Okay then it's a deal." Ivan smiled and let out his hand.

"Yeah!" Alfred shot his hand out and grabbed the Russians roughly giving it a good squeeze, Ivan did the same but his more intense, more likely wanting to crush Alfred's hand.

"Ok, you can let go." They had stood there for moment in what Alfred would consider the most awkward hand shake in his life.

"Well lets start" The two then started taking barrels from the top to inside the boat down bellow.

They started with two, then three, then four stacking them higher above the head. There was a point where they couldn't get them out the door so then it became a race, who can carry them the fastest. After the barrels they did cleaning and maintaining the sails. It was whoever could do it faster, better then the other. There seemed to be no exact winner and Arthur watched in slight amusement. They've been going like this all day even after the lunch break the two didn't quit; it was nice for the ship and other crew but there was something irking him. Alfred was smiling, sweat was running down his face, soaking his shirt but yet he smiled.

"Alfred!" Arthur said over the overlooking railing of the deck.

"Huh? Oh cap'n...I mean captain! What do you need? New bandages?" Alfred asked.

"Indeed, meet in my room." Arthur said and appointed Toris to watch the wheel.

Alfred finished trying the rope to the side railing and followed after Arthur. Arthur shut the door behind him and sat down, crossing his legs, eyeing Alfred who stood off to the side.

"Now, tell me, is the reason that frog was so smitten with you because you're such an idiot who works hard?" Arthur asked leaning back.

"Huh? Oh Francis? Actually, the thing is he loves my brother, Matthew. We kind of look similar...they get along well even though Francis is such a pervert." Alfred let out a chuckle.

"What! Damn it! Damn it..." Arthur then mumbled under his breath and stood up. He walked around the room and placed a finger on his desk and let it slide across. He looked at his finger then turned around so his back was facing Alfred.

"Umm...so yeah...sorry about the mix up but I'm a bit stronger then my brother so you're pretty lucky! Haha!" Alfred said staring at the long red coat.

"Hey, Ar-" Before he could finish, Arthur pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Alfred's forehead, right between the eyes.

"Keep talking." Arthur said with a smirk.

Alfred stared at the man in shock then his face turned rather serious, he glared harshly at Arthur, defiantly un-afraid. Arthur growled under his breath when he was met with that stare and stared into those bright blue orbs, he felt rage build up in him again and was over come with the urge to beat the man senseless to whip him dead, yet he couldn't. He could only stare on, Alfred was an idiot who didn't know fear so why were the look in his eyes so infuriating.

Arthur was staring so long he didn't notice Alfred slowly bring his hand up to grasp the gun and force it away from his face. Alfred didn't say anything and forced Arthurs hand down making sure not to break eye contact. There was silence then Alfred put his hand on Arthurs shoulders the two stayed there for a moment, Arthur's hand relaxed and he dropped the gun seemingly in tranced with Alfred's eyes.

"Arthur...Hey!" Alfred then shook the man, so roughly that his hat fell off and hit the ground.

"Idiot!" Arthur came back to reality and smacked the man away.

"You going to stop playing around and let me fix your side or what?" Alfred said quirking an eyebrow but not smiling like he usually would be.

"Fine then." Arthur turned took his coat and shirt off to show, a pussy and bloody bandage.

"Geez! It's infected! I'm no doctor but this is bad!" Alfred said staring at the other man's side astonished. He leaned his head down to be eye level with the gash.

"Stop staring and just get on with it, I'll be fine don't worry your idiot head." Arthur said as Alfred slowly undid the bandages.

"Heh, yes Cap'n." Alfred mumbled.

* * *

><p>Well end of this chapter , next one should be more adventurous, so be ready for that! I hope you enjoyed the teasing, sorry! Thanks again for the reviews.<p> 


	10. Ghost Hand

Thank you for the Reviews they mean a lot. This chapter has more action but yet I feel not so much, this is only the beginning of their journey.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Wednesday 29th.<strong>

After a bit of a talk with Francis, he finally apologized about what happened to Alfred. I knew he wanted to let it out sooner but was scared of my reaction, of course I wasn't angry, no not me. It's not in my nature...Dad said the moon never got angry, it go sad but never angry, that was what was so beautiful about it. Still I've been plenty angry before so it never really made sense to me. Why should I be angry anyway? It wasn't his fault, I would never blame him, if there was anyone to blame it was me.

Francis told me how the pirates were originally hunting me down, and that Alfred was just part of the mix up. I never thought we looked too similar but to everyone else we were practically twins. So strange, so it's my fault in a way, he did his best and got severally injured because of it. He wont be able to move for weeks I bet. For weeks...in that time I will do all I can to help him get stronger. Tomorrow I will talk to him about my plans for getting Alfred back. He may not be up to it but I need his support. Also we should continue our French lessons, yes, that will surely please him with having to stay in bed for so long.

**Matthew's Journal, Thursday 30th.**

I told him today, about my plans for retrieving Alfred and he heaved a heavy sigh, which was unlike him. He ran his hand through his hair, long and slow and rested his eyes on me for a while. I remember heating up under his gaze. He then unfolded for me a bit of his past life- his life as a strong and feared pirate of the seas, to say I was shocked was beyond me. I asked how he got to be a navel captain of all things and he smirked and said he did some back stabbing. He said pirates were crude, savage pigs but they made a family. Francis retorted he wanted out because the life he lived wasn't full of treasure, booze and sex like he wanted. Instead it was killing, plundering and rape. He swore to me he never raped anyone but had killed many men in battle, I believe him. His men, his crew that he believed to be his family were the ones, the ones who raped and plunder and burned houses. Fire still plagues him, I could see it in his eyes.

He then explained that the only way to stop these atrocities was too work for the navy and give up his own crew. He wanted to stop pirates and their evil so when I asked if he would help me fight for Alfred he knew he would no matter what. It was going to be dangerous we both knew that but I was determined and I think he was determined not to let me fight alone, that's the kind of person he is. He sleeps now, still in pain from his wound. Maybe French lessons tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal away from Journal, Tuesday 5th.<strong>

Hey Journal you may be wondering why I choose to take a week to write again, well lets just say I suddenly got some free time, I'm back in a cell. Barely any light but it's okay, I'm going to explain the week leading up to my sudden arrest. God! That Arthur is such a bastard!

I started working for the ass and was doing pretty well, if I may so! You know carrying all sorts of things, helping with the sails and ropes...all kinds of things. I started a bet with this big man named Ivan who can do the work the fastest, the strongest- no winner yet but it's me! I also started a little thing with my captain. Everyday, same time I go to his office, unwrap his horrible bandages and put on some ointment and re-wrapp the gash on his side. I'm a really nice person! I mean I wrapped him perfectly, no one could do it better but he complains. During our time though I do try to talk to the guy, see if he's more then just the pirate captain. Let's just say he told me nothing, he either ignored me or told me to shut up before ignoring me.

So the next day I tried to let my hand caress the bandages slightly more then usual, you know to get him to relax, nothing weird! Just barely hover my hand over his body just pressing hard enough for him to feel. Let him know I'm only here to help him, I think it worked because I asked him how he liked being a pirate. I don't know why, stupid question but what does one ask a pirate they know nothing about? He quirked one of those HUGE eyebrows and rolled his eyes at me. He answered though... that's the key, he replied all stuffy like..."I'm my own brand of pirate, I don't let my self become some barbaric fool with a gun." Could have fooled me! " Being a pirate is more, it's about you and the sea. I will tame this sea and make it me heaven ." It was my time to roll my eyes, tame the sea are you kidding me?

The next day, I got him to talk more about himself, somewhat, he's a hard nut to crack! I did my slight message thing again, I can tell he likes the contact because he gets goosebumps. He knows what I'm doing and doesn't tell me or yell at me to stop so that must mean it comforts him! Haha! It was such a good idea! He told me about some battles, more importantly his battle with Francis who was an ex-pirate. I was so impressed, the both of them had some major history , I was kind of jealous...of the history...I mean I never had some major sea battle with canons . The way he described it, they had one everyday!

So I did that for a while, until yesterday. I was simply minding my own business, eating lunch alone. I usually went to find Toris but that day he was busy with Cap'n ruffle shirt Kirkland. So I decided, I've been on board for a while I can go sit with some other guys, I bet if we just started talking we'd get along. I was kind of wrong, it started all right, then...that stupid guy. Yao, he mentioned something about my brother to me. I asked what he meant and he just smiled at me and told me that he killed my brother. The damn bastard it still boils me up, I swung at him, missed but he was crazy doing back flips! On a ship! Not missing a beat I rushed him but he dodged every attack, Berwald came up to break the fighting but I was able to take his arm throw him over my shoulder and slam him hard on the deck. I got in close with Yao and I knew I was going to land a punch when a gun shot noise froze Yao and I in place. I looked up to see Arthur with a gun in hand pointed to the sky, glaring at me. Glaring! I then noticed my fist mere centimeters from Yao's face and a glint to my left. It was really scary, a knife pointed at my neck, how the hell did he get that out with out me noticing? Really?

Berwald got up, he wasn't bad, I didn't mean to hurt him in the first place anyway. Still Arthur ordered everyone to take me to my cell. Yao hide his knife and turned to me and said that he didn't kill my brother, he was only joking. I was dumbstruck...I guess I just have horrible luck cause they didn't feed me all yesterday. Thankfully Toris gave me some paper and some food today. I guess we made port, Arthur and his crew have gone out to resupply and Toris is left watching the ship, not sure why... he doesn't seem like a strong man. Wait...I here guns shots...screaming? Is that screaming? A woman? No..a child? I need to get out of here!

* * *

><p>Alfred with all his might tried to open the cell door to no avail, he started yelling for someone to at least tell him what was going on. This was just some re-supply right? Why would there need to be fighting? Were there other pirates? That had to be it. Alfred continued to scream for someone to answer him, he needed to know what was going on. Suddenly the door from above opened and a figure took a couple steps down, one of the other crewmen.<p>

"Hey, would you shut up?" The man asked.

"Tell me what's going on! What's with all the guns and screaming? Isn't this only for resupply?" Alfred asked confused.

"Haha, how do you think pirates re-supply idiot? It's a but louder then usual, seems captain has given in to his desire as it were." The man mentioned back with a smirk.

"W-What? What is he doing? Let me out!" Alfred said trying to open the cell again.

"Sorry, direct orders not to open your cell but I'll tell you this, I've never seen him like this. You know he always seemed so smug, like everyone around him was trash, that annoyed me but he's finally showing some pirate spirit." The men said with a cheer.

"What! What is he doing!" Alfred yelled in rage."

"Well he found himself a cute little fisherman's daughter..." The man didn't feel the need to continue.

"No way he wouldn't do that!" Alfred retorted quickly.

"That's what I would have thought but you should have seen the look in his eyes, well I got to go! See yah!" The man left and Alfred could still here the yelling of men and women and the sound of gunshots.

He leaned back against the wall and looked up to try to clear his head. He needed to stop him, he knew Arthur wasn't like that, maybe the man was lying but who knows? He had to go all the yelling...it was too horrible to bear. He looked at the bars and noticed they were only bolted into wood, which was break able. Alfred punched the floor, the wood broken he could easily manuever the bars to give him enough room to escape.

He ran out as quickly as possible, he heard gun firing from above him and saw Toris sitting on the high railing with two guns, shooting people who got to close to the ship, Alfred looked at the man confused then looked at the people we was shooting, there wasn't a single hit that would be consider fatal if dealt with immediately. Toris had impecable aim. Alfred ran and jumped off the boat to the dock and could hear Toris yell out his name, he dared not look back.

Alfred ran and things seemed to fly by in a blur of screams and lights. Where was that damn pirate?

* * *

><p>Arthur who got off the boat with eyes cold and hard looking for something to quench his thirst, he told his men to do what they pleased but just make sure they got all they needed, there will be a punishment for lack of goods. He himself walked off hands clenched tight. His heart weighed heavily in his chest and his body overcome by an ecstatic feeling. He looked around and saw a girl around 14 years of age, she had a basket of fish with her. She stared at him frightened, she was cute with beautifully dark skin and dark hair to match in pigtails accented with red bows. She had lighter brown eyes. Yes, she would be perfect. He grabbed her by the wrist roughly making her drop her basket. She kicked and screamed as hard as she could to pull away from the man but was over powered. Arthur was breathing heavily, as he soon felt the need to release all the tension that was building up in his body.<p>

The poor girl cried as she screamed, not giving up the fight no matter how hopeless. Arthur sighed and brought his gun, he pointed it to her temple and brought his face close to her ear.

"You be quiet, or I'll blow your brains out? Let's not do that _poppet."_ He whispered the last part heavily as he soon was loosing himself with power and lust. She shook but dared not move anymore, he let go of her wrist but took a handful of her hair in his hand, pulling her head back, he pushed her foreword to find an empty house.

"-Thur!" Arthur suddenly stopped, he didn't turn around but his eyes widened and his face began to grow red. He knew that voice.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

"Arthur!" He heard it again this time louder coming closer, Arthur then tried to hurry with the girl away from the voice, he gripped the mess full of hair tightly in his palms which gained a yelp from the poor girl. He glared at her but tried to keep moving though her legs were clumsy. She was frightened beyond belief so much that her legs were turning to jelly. She lost control and her knees hit the ground. Arthur's hand still in her hair and the other keeping the gun to her head he tried to get her to stand.

"Arthur! Artie!"

"Get up!" He shouted which only made her burst into tears even more.

"Arthur! Stop!" Suddenly Arthur felt something against his back and pulling the arm holding the gun down to his side. Arthur dared not look behind him but he didn't release the girl in his grasp.

"Arthur, let her go." Came a soft yet hoarse whisper from Alfred into the others ear.

"I will do with her what I want." Arthur forced out bitterly. He noticed the hand on his hand though he knew Alfred was just making sure he didn't swing the gun around.

"This isn't like you, I thought you were better then this." Alfred said again, this time sounding sad, pleading to him.

Arthur gritted his teeth and could here the girl whimper 'please' over and over again. He looked at her for a moment then closed his eyes to feel Alfred's presence not directly pushing on his back but there giving off warmth. Arthur knew he could simply lean his head back and it would meet with the Alfred's shoulder just perfectly. He didn't though, he held the girls' hair tighter then before.

"Like I said, I can do whatever I want." He said this time softly.

"Her Artie...you know you're better then this, you're a different class of pirate." Alfred added with a slight humor to his voice to take the edge off.

Arthur clenched the gun in his hand then opening up to let his emerald orbs gaze out he threw the girl off. She fell to the ground and then scrambled to her feet to run. Arthur watched her but felt that still present hand of Alfred's and the gun he was holding. Was the man just making sure he didn't shoot him? Smartest thing to do, Arthur was angry.

"Who let you out?" Was the next order of business for Arthur.

"Huh? oh I did, I broke the floor boards a bit, but I think I can fix them." Alfred said with a chuckle.

"Who said you could leave?" Arthur asked dead serious and cold.

"Well...I was concerned with everything going on I had too." Alfred said.

"You think-" Arthur stopped mid lecture and blushed furiously. Alfred used his other hand to wrap around Arthur's waist.

"Hey, let's just calm down and go back to the boat...everything has quieted down and I'm pretty sure your men stole a lot of things form these nice people." Alfred said softly and started to walk backwards with Arthur.

"You...let me go...don't touch me!" It took him a while but he found his voice and yelled at Alfred and turned his head to look at the man to do it. His mistake, there a pained smile greeted him, but those blue orbs were still very bright, we was close to Alfred too close and Arthur had come to terms with what he had to do if he got too close to the man.

Reject him. But there was no sign of struggle as Alfred took cautious steps backwards with Arthur in his hold. When Alfred heard no protest he decided to unwrap his arm and let go of Arthurs other hand. Arthur didn't turn to face him though and Alfred watched confused.

"H-Hey?" Alfred didn't mean to stutter. At that Arthur snapped out of his trance turned briskly, grabbed Alfred by the wrist and pulled him back to the boat. Alfred didn't struggle all the way till they were up on deck, Arthur let him go and went directly to Toris.

"Is everyone here?" Arthur asked more like demanded.

"Not yet sir! Berwald is not here!" Toris said shaking by the look of his captain.

"We can wait a few more minutes if he's not here soon, we'll leave without him. Ivan!" Arthur roared over then took a glance back at Alfred standing on deck waiting there.

"Yes~?" Ivan said with a childish smile on his face.

"Tie this idiot to the mast!" Arthur said pointing to Alfred who looked at the other in shock. Ivan quickly walked over and secured Alfred in his hold.

"Wait! What the hell! I thought you were done with this! I did nothing wrong!"

"Aiye, but you did! You broke your cell and worse yet you left the boat with out my permission, you forget you're my captive!" Arthur shot back coldly.

"Arthur! Come one! Arthur!" Alfred was then pulled away by Ivan, the shock delaying his struggle till his hands were already tied.

* * *

><p>Berwald had already found a few bottles of rum and brought it back to the ship, his second trip out was for no particular reason but to simply walk around. Until a man, a small man with short blonde hair and brown eyes bumped into him. The boy froze in his spot and looked up with tears in his eyes to see Berwalds intense gaze. The boy instantly jumped back a bit in shock and apologized for bumping into him. The smaller man shakily walked away though looking back to make sure the other was not following, which sadly he was.<p>

"Hey..." Came Berwalds deep voice that struck fear into the other man's soul.

"Y-Yes?" The smaller asked turning around a bit.

"What's your name?" Berwald asked still showing a rather stoic expression.

"T-Tino..." Came the quiet reply.

Berwald then briskly walked over to Tino who was simply to frightened to move and grabbed his wrist with a firm grip.

"You should come with me." Berwald said simply, his deep blues showing no hint of reason behind his request.

"W-What? I don't think I can..." Came Tino's reply has he tried to lean away from the bigger man.

Berwald seemed to grunt something then picked the man up and carried him in his arms bridal style. Tino held shocked and frightened tears in his eyes as he was carried away, too confused to fight back he let himself get carried all the way back to the pirate ship and be taken on board. He saw all the other pirates looking at him and clung to Berwald's shirt in fright.

"You can sleep with me." Berwald said looking down at the smaller man.

"Wh-what? Ehh!" Tino yelled as he was taken down bellow to the bunks.

Arthur noted the man had come back then went straight to Alfred, who this time was tied so his back was against the mast. Arthur eyed the man tied up and then went to glaring at Alfred's face.

"Artie...come on...I came back. I just didn't want you to do something you'd regret." Alfred said trying to reason with the man.

"I don't remember asking you to be my keeper, actually I was planning this for a while now." Arthur said folding his arms across his chest.

"Planning this?" Alfred asked confused.

Arthur let out a smirk. "Yes, think of it as a game. See how long you last." The man with a gallant stride walked away feathers fluttering away and boots clanking on the wood boards underneath them.

"A game?" Alfred muttered to himself as he watched the retreating figure. "What is that supposed to mean!" Alfred yelled out as loud as he could.

* * *

><p>The girl was Seychelles, they are not on her island though, she is a fishermen's daughter that travels with her dad all around the world. Tino(Finland) is an actual inhabitant. Since Alfred is still young he doesn't understand what touching someone might do to the person, in any sexual way. His up bringing also taught him that.<p> 


	11. Moonlight Boozelight

Well if you like fluff this is your chapter, pervertedness and close calls...still the plot is moving along. I'm a slow writer. I will probably rate this M but not for a while, more towards the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Log, Arthur Kirkland, Wednesday 6th.<strong>

After our resupply, and Alfred's escape from his cell and breaking of his cell. I tied him to the mast. He is standing ankles tied, torso tied and neck fastily secure to the ship. He thinks he'll make a mockery of me? Escape and have the gaul to come find me, stop me from what I was doing then not even fight for his freedom. Does he not take me seriously? He'll learn that he wished he just ran and didn't look back, the idiot. He know spends his day tied, trying to talk to anyone that ventures in ear shot of him, I ordered the crew to ignore him, though Ivan can't help but mock the boy. I let that slide, he deserves it.

Berwald, a good strong man brought back what seemed to be a boy, but was actually close to in age of Berwald. The boy is small but not frail, I let Berwald keep the man. I wasn't sure why he decided to take Tino-the boys name but he did, as long as he can work and clean it would be fine. He works fine by the way, stays quiet and doesn't bother anyone, reminds me of Toris-shy but respectful.

Unlike Alfred, all day today hey yelled and called out to anyone close enough, he struggled as hard as he could against the ropes but my men know how to tie one hell of a knot, he's not going anywhere. He probably has rope burn with all the tossing he does. Not that I care. Maybe tomorrow I will go see how he is, see if he's calmed down.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Wednesday 6th.<strong>

Francis still has a couple days left in the hospital before he can even walk around again, I was the only one allowed to stay by his side and sleep in his hospital room... though the chairs aren't really comfortable. I'm actually sitting here, with just the bright moonlight as my reading light, it's bright enough but it does tire my eyes. I noticed how restless he is, I think teaching me French gets out some of his energy but he still seems flustered, I would be too in a bed all day. He has a fond habit of flirting with the nurses but only when he thinks I'm not around, when he sees me he will quickly put his hands to his side and smile. He's smiling which is good...I wonder if Alfred is smiling...I wonder if he's okay. I think...I'm getting emotional right now, I'm worried...That idiot!

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Log, Arthur Kirkland, Thursday 7th.<strong>

How dare that prat! That idiot of a man! Has he no idea what's going on, has he no fear? He has not quieted down, no quite the opposite he's gotten louder, he's gone mad from the sun. He calls for Toris, Ivan, Yao, even me by name, he yells out for us and asks for a little chat. Is he that desperate for human companion ship? What a child! No one could answer him, if anyone did they would be thrown off the boat, I don't care. Ivan even took me seriously, he's talking to anyone that passes his line of sight. I hate the boy! I'm going to have some rum...and get a good night's sleep. Hopefully by tomorrow all his energy will be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Thursday 7th.<strong>

I went into town today to get some food for Francis and I, it's almost as if we have a little home in the hospital. Going around town keeps my mind busy but there are so many times when I think I see Alfred walking in the crowd, I even rushed to someone today and grabbed there shoulders to turn them around, it wasn't him sadly. I haven't cried, I know if I cry it would be like accepting Alfred really is dead and gone forever. It's stressful though, sometimes when I'm talking to Francis I space out and it worries him. He's done all he could to relax me, he pets my head and holds my hand which I appreciate! I really do appreciate his care and concern. Dad...if you're the sea then keep Alfred safe, just let the pirate sail and hopefully get tired of Alfred and let him go. Maybe Alfred escaped and is trying to find his way back. I keep my mind full of these illusions... something I shouldn't do...I do though...I really do.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Log, Arthur Kirkland, Friday 8th.<strong>

I guess we'll start with good news, Alfred has decided to calm down, he tries to rest as uncomfortably as possible and only tries to get the attention of people in ear shot. Sometimes you can see him try to undo the knot and struggle away, but he's a fool for trying...why does he keep trying? Also good news Tino, the boy Berwald is keeping is quiete the good worker, he may not be fast or strong but he does a good job at what he does. He also has some cooking skills, which is refreshing...well with the ingredients we stole from his homeland he should know how to make a good meal with them. How Ironic, then to feed it to a hoard of pirates? It makes me laugh.

Bad news, Alfred hasn't lost any of his attitude, if not its gotten worse. I went out today around 3 in the afternoon, the sun shone brightly in his face and I walked in its path shading him from the burning sun. He looked at me and smirked a devious smirk from hell, the boy doesn't know when to give up and the first words that flung out of his mouth weren't apologies or begging, no it was "...Hey Artie...you're blocking my sun." He then chuckled. I made him aware that if he was good I was going to let him go but now I didn't want too. He just shrugged to the best of his ability and smiled. Why? For what reason did he smile? What part of this situation for him was even remotelly funny? I still haven't fed the boy, it's been three days but I feel Toris may be behind why the boy doesn't look half as starved as he should be. I'll have to keep him busy then.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Friday 8th.<strong>

I'm sitting basking in the moonlight in Francis's hospital room, like usual I cannot sleep when the moon is out like this. I look over and see Francis sleeping peacefully, sometimes I space out and watch him, stare, when I catch myself I almost am ashamed but then I can't help it. The way the moonlight shines on his hair and the relaxed calm features of his face. I indeed find him...I don't want to write it...charming. Yes, today I spaced out during my lesson, his eyes for a moment held some seriousness to them then was washed over with kindness and dare I say love. He motioned me forward, I was unsure I was sitting in a chair and he was sitting up in bed. Still for some reason I reached over and took his hand, he quickly pulled him over to him and I found myself on my side, on his bed with a hand across him. With his other hand he petted my hair and kissed my forehead. I haven't realized how little sleep I've been getting till I felt sleep rain over me and was soon drifting off in his arms.

I cannot say exactly how I feel, our relationship and all. It seems sudden...maybe he's just being French...he's always been over friendly with the nurses, he's kind of a pervert too. Yeah, he really is a pervert...I mean I woke up with his hand on my butt.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Log, Arthur Kirkland, Saturday 9th.<strong>

I! For the life of me! Can not! Understand why Toris likes Alfred so much! He practically fawns over him like a baby! You know what...this morning he comes to me and says Alfred almost died last night because of the rope around his neck cut off his circulation when he was sleeping. Of course I asked how he knew, especially when I had him working at nights and no one was allowed to talk to Alfred. No one! Bloody idiot! So he ignores me! He keeps going, asking if they could at least let him sit and be tied, and you know what I said? Yes! I must be the kindest captain in the world! I let him untie Alfred, let him sit down and tie him up again. Now Alfred is outside in this freezing cold night air... sitting comfortably. I got Toris back, he's got to map out our next destination, we need to visit a high class black market location. I think I need a new ring or two.

I'm going to go get another rum bottle!

Well I finished the other bottle, I'm good though I have great tolerance! I think I'll write out my stress, you know what bothers me about Alfred the most? Are those damn eyes and that damn smile...actually his whole bloody face is a pain. If I look over and catch his gaze his eyes light up and he smirks, when he talks to Toris he doesn't talk as if he's tied up, he talks as he's free to move around! Which of course he's not! He's not been getting food though, that has slowed him down. He eyes aren't as annoying. I'm going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Saturday 9th.<strong>

Finally Francis is released and is allowed to sail again but has to be careful, we have gotten wind of a Spanish pirate ship that's been raiding towns, without taking much then burning them to the ground. Francis seemed surprised to here about it and was thinking deeply. He set sail again tomorrow with a few other fleets to go meet him at the next town to stop him from burning it down too. Maybe this pirate will be able to give detail on where Alfred is, it's worth a shot. Mom, Dad wish me luck, I'm going to go find Alfred! It seems I'm the one having the adventure.

* * *

><p>(Normal Point of View, Saturday night.)<p>

Alfred was freezing his legs were finally able to relax but his whole body was was cold, the night air stung at his skin, his clothes were too thin and made of holes to keep any warmth. Alfred bit his lip and tried to think of a warm place, to muddle through this. He had to, he was not going to let that pirate get the best of him, no not now not ever. This was hard though, harder then the sun burning his skin...he toes hurt, his body seemed so stiff, he could see his breathe. He could see his breathe?

Alfred leaned back and let out a sigh of air and in fact a big cloud of smokey air showed up and was blown off by the wind. He smiled and repeated, trying to make a circle with his breathe or just breathing out heavily to make it bigger. It warmed him up some but the childish wonder that warmed him was fading when he began to get tired. He tried to sleep during the day but there were just too many people walking around how could he? Now was the only time he could sleep but it was so cold he was having a hard time doing so.

"This sucks." He muttered under his breathe.

Arthur who was sleeping comfortably in his bed tossed and turned, finally releasing the rum bottle in his hand making it fall to the floor with a thud. Arthur shot up and grabbed his pistol quickly and looked around the room. He saw no one and looked to the ground to see his bottle on the floor. He got up and put it to the side where it wouldn't fall over again. He then looked to his door and to the window which let the moon light stream in, he gazed at it, then lazily grabbed a blanket and walked outside. He held it in his arms, despite the fact he was only wearing a loose white shirt and some black pants with no shoes, he did not wrap it around himself. Instead he walked over to Alfred who by this time was a sleep, head slumped down, arms limp to the side and feet slightly outstretched.

Taking the blanket he bent down and draped it over Alfred's legs so it covered his feet. Arthur kneeling on one knee slowly took Alfred's chin in his hand and tilted Alfred's face up so he could see his sleeping expression. The boy before him was slightly snoring, face obviously drained by the sun and lack of food. Still he looked sweet and innocent.

Alfred began to stir but Arthur was again seemingly too transfixed with looking at him to notice. Alfred with blurry eyes tried to make out the figure. He could see big eyebrows, his mouth turned upward a bit, green eyes that took hold of his breathe in the moonlight. Arthur leaned in closer, Alfred was waking up more and held his head up himself but Arthurs hand simply cupped his cheek softly. There was something off though, the man's face was red and his green eyes had a glaze over them. Alfred could smell it too, the smell of booze.

"Hey Artie..."Alfred said and smiled.

Arthur stared on and let his thumb rub the others cheek softly, he leaned his head in closer and was nose to nose with Alfred who by this time was blushing a bit.

"Cap'n what are you doing? Are you sleep walking?" Alfred asked trying to find humor in this, still frantic.

"I like it better, when your eyes are closed." Arthur said softly breathing into Alfred's face making him inhale his booze scented breathe.

"Well if you let me sleep-"

"When they're open...they make fun of me." Arthur interrupted.

"How?" Alfred asked confused.

" They...fight me, they say I can't control you no matter what I do." Arthur said and leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder, one hand gripped the other shoulder while the other simply hung down by his side.

"That's just my spirit Artie, I was named after the Sun, so no matter what you do I wont break." Alfred said and laughed softly.

Arthur rubbed his head against Alfred's shoulder then tilting it to the side breathed on Alfred's neck, sending a chill down the younger man's spine. Suddenly he's become very hot Alfred noted that the outside temperature wasn't such a bother anymore, he looked and saw the blanket around his legs and feet.

"Did you give me a blanket?" Alfred asked astonished.

"Yeah..." Arthur breathed.

"That's really nice of you, you should get drunk more often." Alfred said with a grand smile.

"I'm not drunk." He hissed.

"You're dead drunk..." Alfred said raising a delicate eyebrow.

Green eyes met blue and Arthur narrowed his eyes critically, trying to dig deeper into the others but let out a sigh after a few moments.

"What?" Alfred asked.

I want..." Arthur started then the hand that was resting on Alfred's shoulder was now traveling up and running through the younger man's hair.

"Uhh...Hey Artie..."

"I want to...keep you." Arthur said in a whisper then released his grasp on Alfred, he staggered up and stared down at him for a moment before turning back and walking to his room where he shut the door and left Alfred confused and alone for the night. Alfred was left staring off into the distance too confused with what happened to register what the man said.

* * *

><p>The next day, he awoke to see his captain up and walking around adorned with all his coats, feathers, and pretty jewels. He really did like to go all out on his pirate wear, they were impressive but Alfred just thought the man was trying too hard. He watched the man for a while, he walked back and forth for a while, he talked to Toris then looked over to Alfred with a indifferent gaze. Alfred smiled and was about to call out to him when a change in Arthur's expression terrified him, the look of disgust and rage. For a moment the air was thick between them, Arthur then stormed over and slammed the heel of his boot into Alfred's shoulder, making him wince in pain. Alfred looked up at the raging pirate above him.<p>

"Who gave you one of my blankets?" Arthur seethed.

"H-How...Are you kidding? You did!" Alfred yelled out to him.

"Don't lie to me! I would never do that!" Arthur was blushing a bit but was still upset with how the man in front of him had a blanket by his legs, a nice one even.

"I'm not! You were drunk, came out here in the middle of the night and gave it to me!" Alfred snapped back. "You were just too drunk to remember!"

Arthur dug his heel in deeper and twisted it around. "I never got drunk." Arthur said simply.

"Yeah, you did! You were practically laying on top of me!" Alfred said gaining some attention from Toris and few other pirates walking about.

The boot in Alfred's shoulder left and blue eyes met green again in a battle of wills. "I would never do that." Arthur said softly, the blush seemingly growing bigger.

"Well you did! Do you want to know the last thing you said to me before you left?" Alfred asked with a smirk, that all knowing smirk.

Gritting his teeth Arthur grabbed the blanket back folded it into his arms and huffed. "I've had enough of you, bloody idiot." Arthur said.

"If you don't let me go, I'll scream it to everyone." Alfred said in a sing song voice.

"Like they would believe you." Arthur said raising one of his trademark eyebrows.

"But you'll know, and I'll know. It's the truth, I'm not making it up." Alfred said still grinning like mad.

"No, I don't know." Arthur said turning away as a blush grew even more across his face.

"You know don't you? You remember that...what you said at the end." Alfred said more seriously this time.

"No I don't, now shut it!" Arthur said not turning around.

"Maybe I can refresh your memory!" Alfred said with a huge smile spread across his face.

Arthur snapped back to the man before him, face so red that it matched is over decorated coat. "Fine, I'll let you go not because of that though...there is more work to be done on the ship. You're good for something right?" Arthur asked before walking away.

Toris then came over and undid the rope. "What did you do to make captain let you go?" Toris asked with a surprised smile, he was happy Alfred was free.

"Haha, we have a secret!" Was all Alfred mentioned before he walked off to go find food.

* * *

><p>Both Brothers don't understand love. This chapter is a tease but i'm trying to build to more adventure, others will have more action. Thank you for the wonderful reviews I am grateful! I probably wont update till next week cause, of school and sports. Got a big tournament.<p> 


	12. Blazed Trail

Slight plot development and character development, with some brotherly love and Alfred's hero complex showing through. Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, Hetalia.

* * *

><p>(Normal Point of View)<p>

It's been a few days since Alfred's release from the mast and he has gone back to work with the other crew. Arthur has been keeping an eye out, watching for Alfred to slip up at any moment. Still Alfred may be an obnoxious idiot but he's a nice and kind individual, he made friends or at least gained respect from the others. He worked hard, he at least made things easier for the other crewmen so they were pleased. Yes, Alfred once released from his bindings he worked like a mule, never stopping no matter how much work he has already done. He had abundant energy but slept like a rock at night, Toris who allowed him to stay in his room on the floor new that well. Luckily Alfred wasn't too bad a snorer, there were moments Toris was awoken aburptly by his mumbling but it was never bad.

Toris and Alfred seemed relatively close, much to Arthur displeasure, he eyed them when they talked idly and made sure to bark at them to get back to work. As captain he needed to make sure his first mate was doing what he was supposed to and that his crew were busy as well. Yes, to Arthur it annoyed him but he rationalized that he was just making sure he had a tight ship. That was all.

Still for some reason Alfred found comfort in Toris, at night when he was on the floor and Toris was soundly in his bed, Alfred would ask him to tell him about his mapping, about the stars he knew so well. Toris would start talking, glad he could talk about something he was interested in with someone else. Alfred would only mumble a response not exactly understanding all Toris was explaining. He liked it though, Toris in a way reminded him of his brother, of Matthew who could so easily look at a map or book and understand its contents. Matthew who was quiet and calm but when he got on something he was really interested in, his mouth wouldn't stop running and that glow in his eyes would almost burst out. Alfred remembered that, not exactly what his brother said, no that usually flew over his head, it was his excited expression.

So when Toris would go on like that, ramble about all the details of the sea and sailing course, it was a lullaby for him and he could imagine Matthew's over excited face that he usually never saw. He could fall asleep to that, he usually did, right in the middle of Toris's speech.

One night Toris finally worked up the nerve to ask Alfred a question that has been plaguing his mind for a while now.

"Why didn't you just escape?" Toris said hands placed on his stomach as he looked over to Alfred laying on the floor.

"Hm? Oh...I don't know really." Alfred said softly growing sleepier.

Toris turned over on his side and blinked quizzically at the man before him. "What does that mean? Honestly Alfred you're densest person I've met." Toris said softly but with a small smile. Yes Alfred was more then strange to him.

"Haha yeah! Well...I forget but when I heard he lost it and was going to rape that girl...something told me to stop him." Alfred said looking up to the ceiling then to Toris.

"Why didn't you stop me or everyone else?" Toris asked confused by the mans priorities.

Alfred let out a sigh. "I hate to admit but...I knew I couldn't stop all of you guys and since you never killed anyone I had no reason to stop you." Alfred said spacing out again at the ceiling trying to figure out his own self.

"Do you like the captain maybe?" Toris asked softly as he twiddled with his fingers and hoped he didn't anger the other man.

"Hmm...Yeah for some reason, I really like him." Alfred said with a soft gaze.

"O-Oh...why though...all he's done to you..." Toris asked not understanding one bit this man's affection.

"It's hard to explain...his guts...I mean his ability to take charge or never let anyone stand in his way. The amount of pride he carries, it's something I admire, I guess." Alfred said trying to piece together his words and afterwards let out a loud yawn.

"I see, that makes sense but why were you so focused on stopping him?" Toris asked hoping to get more out of the boy before he passed out, which would be any minute.

"Haha! Well you know how he keeps saying things like, 'I'm above you' 'I have more class' 'I'm a higher breed of pirate'?" Alfred said suddenly lighting up and looking to Toris.

"Uhh...Yes?" Toris said with a nod.

"And you know how he dresses so fancy all the time and makes sure to be clean?" Alfred added and swirled a finger around in the air.

"Yeah, sure but what-"

"He's just better then that, so when I heard that he was doing some stupid pirate thing I had to stop him. I felt it here." Alfred then used his thumb to point to his heart.

"You're heart told you?" Toris asked.

"That or my soul...it told me to get my butt out of that cell and stop him from being the man he isn't." Alfred said with a chuckle.

"Amazing..." Toris said simply.

"Huh? What me? Haha Thanks! You're pretty cool too, I mean you have great aim with those pistols." Alfred said sitting up suddenly.

"Huh? You think so? Thank you, Since I'm not too good physically I just focus on sailing and my aim."

"Hey don't worry about the physical part, I'll kick anyone's ass who gets too close okay?" Alfred said with smirk and thumbs up.

"Hehe, thanks. I think we should sleep now, another big day tomorrow." Toris said with a small smile.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Alfred said and turned off the oil lamp in the room.

"See yah." Toris said and relaxed back in his bed and closed his eyes to drift off into sleep.

"Hey Toris?" Alfred whispered suddenly.

"Mmm?" Toris responded lazily.

"I want to fight that Ivan guy." Alfred said softly.

Toris sat up in his bed briskly and looked on, horrified at the man on the floor.

"W-Why would you want to do that!" He yelled out in surprise.

"He looks tough, I want to see if all this pirate work has build up my muscles!" Alfred said happily.

"Alfred...just don't, go to bed and never think of that again." With that Toris went back under his covers to sleep peacefully, for a moment Alfred tried to whine and call his name but he ignored it tell the man fell asleep.

The next morning, Alfred woke up bright and early like he usually did and decided to pay a visit to his beloved captain. He went over and knocked on the captains door softly and found it slide open letting in a little light in the dark room. He stepped in and looked around to see his captain sleeping peacefully in his bed, he chuckled to himself as he noticed how big his eyebrows looked when his eyes were closed. He walked over closer and called out his name.

"Ar~Thur~" He whispered with smile.

The man did not move and Alfred walked closer and for a moment took in his sleeping form, the man before him was peaceful and content not the fierce captain Alfred knew.

"Arthur~ Wake up." Alfred said after his moment of staring.

The man groggled and turned around despite Alfred's voice. Alfred pouted a bit and walked till he was right by the side of the bed. He reached over and shook Arthur who in turn whipped back around rather violently and grabbed Alfred by the collar.

"Woah!" Alfred let out in surprise and brought his hand to where Arthur was grabbing him. He stared surprisingly into the smaller man's eyes who took a moment to register who was in front of him.

"Y-You?" Arthur let out a gasp then seemed to relax, he let go of the man before him and let out a sigh. Arthur sat up in his bed and held his head in his hands for a moment, Alfred sat down on his bed and waited for him to say something. Arthur said nothing but kept his hands where they were, Alfred outstretched his hand but Arthur shot out one hand and slapped it away.

"I...I need you to go." Arthur said.

"No." Alfred retorted simply.

"Damn, prat leave!" Arthur retorted shooting up to glare at the man before him who stared on.

"No." Alfred this and smiled softly.

"Do you want to be tied up again, don't make me repeat myself!" Arthur snapped. "Get off my bed!"

"Hey, you know it's been a while since I checked your side! You should let me see it!" Alfred said with a smile.

"No, it's fine now, I don't need you to see it!" Arthur said, holding his head trying to stop a migraine forming.

"Just a check!" Alfred chirped.

"Can't you see I'd rather be alone right now?" Arthur asked completely astonished by the blondes lack of understanding.

"Huh? What's wrong, Artie?" Alfred said leaning in closer.

"Nothing, just leave! We're going into port today, all you need to do is stay in Toris's room." Arthur said sharply before getting up.

"Hey, did you have a bad dream? You can tell me. I want to know!" Alfred said rushing to the shorter man's side.

"Bloody hell! Do you ever shut up?" Arthur snapped as he tried to get himself dressed. Alfred looked and noticed that his side was for the most part healed up rather nicely, the scab was almost gone and would leave a rather impressive scar on the pirate captains side.

"I can tell from here it's healed up well enough! I'm glad!" Alfred stated and put both his hands on his hips to let out a laugh. "Guess I am a doctor after all!"

"Like hell you are! I would have been fine even if you didn't help." Arthur said while looking in his closest for a coat. He adorned his black one today, this one had gold lacing and a ruby pendant to add some color.

"No way, you're crazy to think you would have been fine with the way you were treating it. You passed out remember? Oh yeah, like I said before, did you have a bad dream?" Alfred said the last part outstretching his hand again to emphasize he was open to what his captain had to say.

"It's non or your concern." Arthur said and walked to the door.

"So you did." Alfred added making Arthur stop before his door and let out a sigh.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Arthur said then opened the door and walked out leaving Alfred behind.

Alfred waited for a moment before walking out too, the moment he opened the door he knew something was wrong, outside he could see a huge cloud of smoke growing in the distance and from how Arthur was too transfixed he knew that that was were they were supposed to go for their black market dealings. Alfred walked over to stand beside Arthur to look more on the growing black smoke, he glanced to Arthur who held a mix of anger and disbelief. Arthur turned without looking at Alfred and walked up to grab the wheel he seemed to be on his guard more now.

As the day progressed more and more men were up staring at the black cloud in pity and disbelief. There all seemed to be a heavy atmosphere around the entire ship but Alfred was still too oblivious to it. He looked and turned to Berwald who had Tino by his side, he asked what was with everyone but Berwald just stared at him more intensely then usual. Which didn't help Alfred at all, still he could feel any more questions now would probably give him the same results with everyone else, he would just have to wait and see.

As the ship drew closer Arthur slowly began turning, he made up his mind they weren't going to make port there but wanted to see for himself the damage. All the men gathered to the side to see what was supposed to be a lushes sea fairing town, engulfed in flame. The city was painted with reds, oranges and yellows that turned into a black sky. Arthur gave the ship over to Toris and walked to the side to get a better look, his eyes widened for a second before he clenched his fists harshly. There on the dock was a pirate flag, waving black with skull and cross bones. It was slightly burning now as well but Arthur only knew one pirate that would cause this much destruction.

"Antonio..." Arthur hissed out.

The group sailed past and continued on there way but sailed past more cities that were burning down, Alfred stared horrified his whole body paralyzed.

Toris gave the wheel back to his captain and went to Alfred.

"His name is Antonio, a Spanish Pirate, he's actually the tamest but when he's angered he loses control." Toris said biting his lip.

"What angered him so bad to do...this?" Alfred seethed.

"He only has one treasure, and that's Lovino." Toris said simply.

"So someone kidnapped him?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure but it's the only thing that would make sense. He's looking for him and if he can't find him or get any information where he might be he'll burn the city to the ground." Toris said and he too was clenching his fists.

"What a bastard!" Alfred said and gripped the railings tightly.

"Yes, it's up to the captain though what we do from here." Toris said showing a rather serious side to him.

Pirates usually kept out of each other's way, territories were usually given with exception for simply traveling and short-short resupply stops. Since Antonio was in Arthur's territory and was in fact burning down his cities, that meant that Arthur had the right to stop him, by any means. Thankfully, Arthur designed his ship for speed and durability. Antonio's ship was a bit more luxury cruiser type but compensated with having more canons. A firing machine was what he was good at and more men too, still their skills weren't remarkable, Arthur picked his crew for not just strength but talent. Yes, there was probably going to be a confrontation, if anything he needed to be paid for all the cities that Arthur usually did trade in.

* * *

><p><strong>Captains Log, Arthur Kirkland, Monday 11th.<strong>

I'm going after Antonio, for whatever reason he has been burning down towns and ports. He's probably looking for his play thing, the Italian man Lovino with the rude mouth. Why the man likes him I'll never know, still he needs to be stopped and raided. I'm going to strip him dry of any money, goods, weapons he has. Though I get the feeling another pirate fiend is all the cause for this, I can't be certain and will have to do one thing at a time. First things first, find Antonio, make him pay.

I don't think I should write this , actually I know I shouldn't write this, not here...well not anywhere. I had that dream, well that memory. It repeated so many times last night. That scene, the feeling of everything escaping my grasp...everyone just turning away...This is pointless, I'm done writing. I have other things to focus on, like where my damn tea is! Toris better not be talking to Alfred again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal away from Journal, Monday 11th.<strong>

I'm so frustrated right now it can't stand it! I need to go help those people, I want to go stop those fires, lets go find the guy and make him pay! This is when I hate being on a pirate ship, no one is going to help those people who lost their homes, their lives! I want to jump off this boat and swim to shore to go help those people, don't think I can't! I just know though...it's too far gone...everything is in flames. There is alway this nagging feeling in the back of my head when I see another burning town. It says "go check! Go see if someone is alive, there might be one person who needs your help! Go! Go! GO!" It pulses in my brain. It's hard, I can't do anything, if I go and start swimming I'm too far away, it would take an hour or more to get there then that one person I could have saved would be dead by then! Mommy...Daddy give me strength. The burning in my chest wont stop, I can feel regret washing over me. I need to breathe but all I just breathe in smoke.

* * *

><p>(Normal Point of View)<p>

Alfred went down into the kitchen where he was sure no one was there, he sat down and tried to calm himself down but his heart ached as he thought of what a horrible person he was to just sit and watch the flames dance and mock him as they engulfed more and more. He let out one tear, and then they wouldn't stop, he cried for all the people who died who lost everything, then everything else he's been holding in. He cried he wasn't with his brother, he cried because he didn't know when he was going to ever return, he cried he was stuck on a pirate ship and he cried for Arthur, remembering the form clutching his head in his bed earlier that day. Arthur looked as if he wanted to cry too. All his frustrations were finally being let out, which felt good when he finally gained control of his emotions and stopped crying.

"Alfred?" A soft voice came.

"H-Huh! I'm up! Man I slipped!" Alfred stood up quickly and gave his biggest grin to Toris who just entered.

"Were you crying?" Toris asked noticing the red eyes and damp cheeks.

"What? why would you even-? No!" Alfred said trying to deny as best as he possibly could but failed miserably.

"It's okay, I mean you've been through so much, I'm astonished it took you this long to let it out." Toris said trying to comfort the man.

"N-No it's just all the smoke in the air! Haha." Alfred said still trying to deny it.

Toris sighed. "You don't need to be so strong."

* * *

><p>-I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Arthur's past plays a lot into his personality and his 'control issue' but it's not some super drama. Alfred is trying to read the atmosphere when it comes to Arthur but fails. Still, he's trying.<p>

So I guess for a reminder.

Alfred is 17

Matthew is 15 turning 16 soon.

Arthur- 21

Toris- 20

Tino-20

Berwald-21

Ivan- 19

Yao- 20


	13. Loving Spaniard

This chapter was a bit tricky in that I wasn't sure how I would work the meetings and what not, you'll see what I mean. Thank you to all that have been reading and reviewing it means a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>The next day Alfred went straight to work as he usually did but was more silent then usual, he seemed more determined but would look out to the horizon to see the smokey black clouds. There was a break of open water till they would hit an island, where Arthur hoped they would finally catch Antonio, hopefully before he burned down the city. Alfred too was hoping they would meet up soon, his blood was boiling beneath the surface, there was a determined glint in his eyes wherever they happen to look. Especially when his gaze happened to fall upon the tall Russian Ivan. He stared at the man till he noticed him, Ivan looked towards Alfred with a smile. They seemed to enter an awkward silence until Alfred decided to approach him.<p>

"Hey, we didn't exactly finish our bet so how 'bout we try to settle it with some sparing. Just for fun." Alfred said with a smirk, his eyes blazing and his muscles tensing.

"Hmm? Are you sure?" Ivan said still smiling childishly but giving off a murderous aura.

"You bet, this grunt work isn't cutting for me." Alfred said and took a step back.

"I see then, I too have been feeling cooped up lately, let's get out some of energy together, da?" Ivan said, he too taking a step back.

Yao noticed the two and walked over but kept his distance to watch their little battle, others started to take notice of the hostility in the air and turned their heads to observe. The two in question eyed each other with smirks adorned on their faces, Alfred had his fists up but Ivan let his hands lay loose by his side. Alfred was waiting for the Russian to get on guard but decided the man wasn't going to change his stance, he chuckled to himself and attacked first.

He threw the first punch but Ivan simply turned to the side and dodged it. Alfred came back around and swung again, still Ivan dodged this time his sinister smiled peaked through as he grabbed Alfred by the wrist and yanked him forward and punched him in the face. Alfred hit the ground hard but quickly jumped up despite the blood from his lip. To Ivan's surprise Alfred's speed intensified and he used both his arms to block Alfred's next punch, to his amazement he was pushed back.

Now his blood was boiling and he felt the heat of battle build up, Ivan stood and by this time brought his hands to be an guard. Alfred, attacked again his punches flying with sweat starting to bead down his neck and back. By this time most of the crew were surrounding the two making a makeshift boxing ring. After Alfred's first rampant attack finally faltered, Ivan shot out another punch, this one meaning to break bone. Alfred was able to block the punch in his hand and with his other free hand punched Ivan has hard as he could in the gut which made him lean forward. Ivan let out a gasp of shock and pain, but he was built better then that and straightened up with a wicked smirk.

Arthur had by then noticed the chanting of men coming from the deck below and he left the wheel to look on what was going on. His quirked an eyebrow as he looked on the scene before him, Ivan and Alfred swiftly swinging at each other and pacing around looking for an opening before attacking. He watched for a while and let out a sigh, he then looked over to Toris who took over the wheel for him.

"What is with them?" Arthur said and decided to put some gun powder in his pistol.

"H-He has been upset lately. Maybe trying to get out some anxiety." Toris mentioned softly.

"What does it matter?" Arthur asked looking at his pistol lazily.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this..." Toris said softly.

"What? Tell me...is he thinking of escaping?" Arthur said and walked briskly over to Toris.

"N-No! It's just that he...yesterday...he was crying." Toris said trying to sink back into his own skin, he felt bad for telling Arthur but he didn't want his captain getting the wrong idea and punishing Alfred.

"Crying? Hoo~ He's finally come to understand his situation?" Arthur said with a smirk.

"Well...I think it's been the fires that's been upsetting him, all the destruction that's happened to all the people." Toris said pipping up.

"His damn need to save everyone? That idiot, so he's letting out his aggression on my men?" Arthur then stormed over to look at the two men still brawling it out. He raised his gun but continued to watch the two, he noticed the adorned smirks on their faces and how much they seemed to enjoy their fight.

Alfred slid back from Ivan's punch and almost got hit in the face from the next swing but luckily he leaned away feeling a slight brush to his cheek. He slapped the hand away from him and charged forward to try to land a punch to his face. Ivan smiled and grabbed Alfred's hand and threw him across the deck, men had to jump out of the way so they wouldn't get hit. Alfred hit the railings hard but scrambled up to his feet to rush back at Ivan. They continued this till they could barely stand and they used each other as rest each braced against the others shoulder. They pushed each other away and stumbled back, they sat down on the deck and were breathing roughly.

Claps and cheers came from the crowd and they soon dispersed back to their work. Alfred smirked as he tried to regain his breathing, while Ivan's face rather sullen let a small smile grace his lips as he stood up. He took a step forward and looked at Alfred with a smirk.

"Let's do this again, comrade." Ivan said before turning away.

Alfred still tired decided to collapse and stare up at clear blue skies, finally he saw clear blue, the sun off to the side warming his body. He felt content something he hasn't felt for a while, so content he didn't hear the clunk of certain man's boots coming his way not till he was nudged in the side by said boots did his eyes widen in realization.

"Get off the floor and stop fooling around." Came Arthurs cool reply.

Alfred looked to see the outline of his captain and his overly fluffy hat. He sat up and scratched his head with a smile.

"Hey sorry cap'n just having some fun!" He jumped upon his feet and wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulder. Arthur stiffened greatly and couldn't help a blush sweep over his cheeks. The bright blue eyed man was far too close, he was sweaty and smiling brightly that forced Arthur to look away.

"Don't touch your captain!" Arthur said not looking at the man.

Alfred laughed and shook him a bit. "Hey come on loosen up! It's a good day! The wind is good the skies are clear, the waves are nice too!"

"Yes it's a beautiful day, but seriously you stink like a pig! Get off me!" Arthur hissed noticing the stench of sweat and man oder.

" Ohh? Yeah it's been a while since I got to bathe." Alfred said smelling himself a bit.

"Ugh!" Arthur said repulsed. "Okay, here come with me." Arthur got loose from Alfred and walked down below to the cell area.

"Uhh...Artie, what's going on?" Alfred asked confused obviously not liking the idea of being near a cell, thankfully it was still broken.

Arthur grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth, he handed the two to Alfred. "This is all you get, do it well and come see me." Arthur said with a huff and quickly walked away, he was climbing up the stairs when he looked back to see Alfred take off his shirt, his back had grown wider and bigger with muscles, still he could see the few scars from where he whipped him. A feeling a guilt knotted up his stomach but he pushed it away and continued to climb the stairs.

After Alfred cleaned himself as best he could he went straight to Arthurs room, once he took a step inside his face was covered with a white material. He took it off and noticed it was a shirt.

"Wear that, your other shirt should be burned." Arthur said an sat down at his chair.

"Uhh, okay thanks, I guess."Alfred said and changed shirts.

"Alfred..." Arthur started and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, Artie?" Alfred asked blinking curiously.

Arthur cringed at the name. "Right, what do you think of the fires?"

"I hate them! I want to take down that pirate as soon as possible!" Alfred yelled his eyes becoming serious and his voice in a scary low Arthur has never heard.

"I see then...we will be confronting them. I need some payment for the cities he's destroyed." Arthur said and took another sip of tea.

Alfred rushed and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and stared intensely into those green orbs. "Let me help you."

"I'll think about it but for now I still want you to stay with Toris when we finally make port." Arthur said pushing the offending hands from him.

"You will let me help right?" Alfred said giving a pleading look that Arthur couldn't quite help but cough at.

"If we need it." Arthur lied with a smirk.

"Awesome you're the best captain!" Alfred said that grabbed Arthur taking him in a big embrace.

Arthur struggled in his grasp and tried to yell at the bigger man but only let out random noises.

"Huh? What's wrong? Do I still smell bad?" Alfred asked letting Arthur free still keeping both hands on the smaller man's shoulder, he was looking down at him with a concerned and soft smile.

"No but you nearly crushed me, anyway you can leave now get ready for tomorrow, we should be on his ship by then." Arthur said with a smirk as he saw Alfred's face light up at the prospect that he could finally deliver justice to the offending pirate.

"Right! I'll finish up my work! See you tomorrow!" Alfred said smiling giving another bone crushing hug before leaving out the door in a hurry.

"Right, tomorrow." Arthur sat back down in his chair and smirked. "As if...I wont be fooled." He scowled.

Arthur waited a few moments and finished his tea, Toris soon knocked on his door and entered.

"Toris great timing, I need you to help me with something." Arthur said with a smirk, while Toris seemed to sweat a bit in apprehension.

* * *

><p>Alfred felt his body being carried early in the morning, the moon and stars were still out but the dawn was quickly forcing it's way through. His eyes groggy, he tried to understand what was happening and lazily tried to jerk his hand away from a tight grip. He shook his head and looked to where is arms were, stretched above his head being carried by none other then his roommate Toris.<p>

"What's going on-?" He tried to asked but soon a cloth covered his mouth and nose and he soon fell back into a sound slumber. Arthur took the rag back and stuffed it in his coat pocket and continued to carry Alfred to the mast. They stood him up and let his front lean against the mast, they brought his arms up and around the mast, there Toris placed thick shackles on his wrists.

"D-Do we really have to do this?" Toris asked concerned.

"Knowing that idiot, he would rush into Antonio and all his men without thinking. It's better this way." Arthur said softly.

"I see..." Toris said with a lowered gaze then returned his eyes to Alfred's sleeping face.

Arthur eyed the notion and looked at his first mate with a scrutinizing gaze. "You've grown rather found of the boy haven't you?"

"H-Huh? Well...I suppose, he's a good guy." Toris said sheepishly.

"I..." Arthur caught himself and cursed mentally, why would he think 'I don't like it'? He coughed into his hand a bit. "I see, well we should be seeing Antonio's ship soon and if we're lucky he will be making port. We can catch him before he does anymore damage." With that Arthur turned and left Toris who let out a sigh as he watched his captains retreating figure.

Alfred awoke moments later, he looked around tried to bring his hands to his side but was surprised by the sound of metal clinking and his arms securely around the mast.

"W-What? Arthur! Toris!" He screeched out as loud as possible.

There was only a silence except for the fluttering of the sail, Alfred let out a sigh and leaned his head against the mast in contemplation. He gritted his teeth coming to the realization he was lied to and he would be taking no part in taking the pirate down. He tried to calm the growing distress in his stomach and the disappointment flooding over his body. He kicked the mast roughly and he let out a growl.

"Arthur! Arthur Kirkland!" He yelled in complete fury.

My my, my whole name... you must have really wanted to face off with those pirates Alfred." Came Arthurs cool reply as he stood behind the man, Alfred could tell he was smirking.

"Of course I do! With all the destruction they cause, I want to punch their faces in!" Alfred said trying to turn and face the green eyed captain.

"Then what? Leave, run away and call for help?" Arthur asked scrunchy together his big eyebrows.

"What? I never even thought about that! I promise as a man, if you let me fight with you I'll come back on your ship with out fail!" Alfred said trying to bargain with the other man who stood proudly before his captive.

"No, Alfred you're staying here, you can watch though." Arthur said and turned away.

"Artie! Artie come on! Artie! You don't have to worry about losing me! I wont leave you!" To Alfred those words meant he wouldn't leave the ship, he wouldn't leave his post as being the man's prisoner at least not for now but to Arthur it hit a different cord.

Arthur turned, his eyes glassy with an emotion Alfred couldn't quite place, Arthur's lips seemed to tremble and pink rose to his cheeks. He closed his eyes and turned his head back to walk away. He muttered under his breathe casually the word 'liar' and went up to steer the boat forward. He looked out at the open sea, his eyes lost in thought almost not noticing the growing land mass in the horizon, for some reason he was also able to block out Alfred's yelling. Alfred despite his tortures didn't lose his fighting spirt and was trying to find a way to escape the cuffs.

"At least let me eeeaaaatttt~" He whined as his stomach grumbled.

He was met by more cold silence and huffed in frustration like a child and went back to seeing if he could get his hands free, but found his efforts in vain.

"Sir! Sir! Antonio's ship! It's just now docking up!" A man yelled out, which snapped Arthur back to reality as he noticed then closing in on the other ship.

"Ha! Seems like luck is on my side!" Arthur said and led his ship in so that it was docked parallel to his.

Arthur then quickly grabbed his sword and made his way off his ship, there on the dock he met face to face with Antonio.

"Captain Arthur? Hola! What brings you here?" Antonio said with a small smile.

Alfred tried to listen in on the conversation but found it difficult. He could hear some Spanish being tossed around but couldn't exactly make out what he was saying, despite his original thoughts, the man had a rather upbeat and cheerful voice.

"You've been burning down my cities, I need to be payed for damages and goods." Arthur said glaring rather coldly.

"Ah, sorry m'amigo I can't deal with this right now, I have more important matters to attend to." The Spaniard said, his voice growing lower in tone.

"Nothing you say is more important then me getting what you owe me. Those were my cities, you better have a lot-" Arthur was cut off with a sword shoved in front of his face the blade mere centimeters from his nose. He stared stoically at the Spaniard who had a rather dark gaze.

"You can have your precious money and whatever, but if you think Lovino is not as important as your trash cities, I'll have to cut your head off." He eyed the man before him darkly, not putting down his sword. Their greens eyes stared into each other for a moment before Arthur lifted his hand and softly pushed the blade away.

" Is that brat really so important, though all he does is yell and complain?" Arthur asked.

"You have no right to talk about him that way." Antonio seethed thrusting his sword back into place.

" You know, I was going to go into town earlier to get a new gun but I still have my old one." Arthur said and simply lifted out to the side his blood red coat to show the pistol hanging at his side.

Antonio didn't waver and he stood firm. "Move, I need to go find Lovino, he might be here."

"Might be? So you have no idea? Really Antonio I thought you were better then that." Arthur said cocking his head to the side and continued to stare back with a piercing gaze.

"My little tomato disappeared a few nights ago and I swore to find him no matter what. Even If I have to cut you down to do it." Antonio said fixing his eyes on the other just as vehemently.

"Are you sure he just didn't escape? Or maybe he already drow-" Arthur was cut off with Antonio's rash swing and looked to the side to see a piece of one of his feathers has been cut off, he watched it slowly drift down to the ground before taking out his sword in a flash and crossing it with Antonio's.

"Don't you ever say that again, next time I wont be so careless." Antonio said, his accent thick his eyes clouded with determination and rage.

"You already have been too careless, you and your ship are now mine." Arthur said pushing back with his sword, Antonio took a step back but held his ground.

"Like I said! You can have it! I just need Lovino back!" Antonio pushed forward, surprising Arthur, usually the Spaniard wouldn't fight back like this, he was tough man but Arthur never saw him like this, it seems more and more people have been changing around him, first Francis now Antonio?

"R-really now? Does your crew know about this? Do you really like the little prat so much?" Arthur said continuing their high intensity stalemate.

"The crew? Does it matter, we have hidden treasure around the world the stuff on my boat is nothing but pocket change." Antonio smiled a soft but dominating smile, he pushed Arthur back another step. "Like? I love him, would destroy every dock, city, person even, in the world to get him back. Do you not understand? Lovino is important to me, you act as if you've never had that type of person in you're life." Antonio said suddenly letting a wave a pity wash over his face.

"I don't care! I've never had that kind of person in my life and I don't intend to!" Arthur rushed forward and swiftly and elegantly knocked the sword out of Antonio's hand who looked at his sword in shock and held onto his wrist that was now pulsing. He then looked to Arthur who was adorning a sadistic smirk, he then placed his blade mere centimeters from Spaniard's face.

"Now my men are going to clean out your shi-"

"Hey! Artie! What's going on!" Came the booming voice of Alfred who after only hearing the clink of swords and decided to ask what was exactly happening. He didn't care if he was interrupting something, actually he hoped for it.

Arthur stayed silent the cold cocky demeanor he wore earlier made way for depressive annoyed look.

"Artie? You there? Artie! Hey come on! You can't ignore me!" Alfred's voice let out forcefully into the air hoping to reach Arthur's ears wherever he maybe.

Of course he heard it, Antonio did too who was trying not to laugh but couldn't help let out a chuckle that slipped Arthur over the edge. He turned towards his ship and was scowling by this time.

"You bloody fool! Would you just keep quiet!" He roared back in annoyance.

"...But what's going on? Did you kick that other pirate's ass?" Alfred yelled back clearly not comprehending the annoyance in the other's voice.

Arthur stared dumbfounded and Antonio let out a laugh that echoed through the whole port. Arthur blushed more embarrassed then anything, and tried to stop himself from smack his forehead.

"So you do have that person!" Antonio cheered.

"I do-"

"Artie! Hello! Answer me!" Alfred yelled he was obviously bored where he was and was waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Artie~ Answer him." Antonio teased with pure delight on his face.

"Oh Shut it! Alfred! Shut your mouth before I gag you!" Arthur yelled, his embarrassment growing, he then whistled and his men came out from his ship and lined up behind him. "Go! Take everything in sight! Kill anyone that gets in your way!" Arthur ordered while pointing to Antonio's ship. His men complied and quickly went to work with out a word, Antonio did nothing to stop them.

"You were lying amigo!" Antonio said with a smirk.

"What? I-I" Arthur began to blush but was soon distracted by a ship fast approaching.

Antonio, noticed and followed his gaze to meet the ship, his eyes widened for a moment and watched the ship sail into port and dock right beside Arthur's vessle.

"Kesesese~ What do we have hear?" Came a grating voice, Alfred turned his head and looked at the new ship he hadn't realized come in. He could see standing proudly was a man with silver hair and red eyes, his foot was up resting on a barrel as he looked down at the pirates on the dock. His smirk was full of deadly delight.

* * *

><p>This chapter was difficult, for me I have these scenes in my head I want to have but sometimes it's hard for me to get there without being random. I mean I thought of having Arthur confronting Antonio on his ship first, them fighting it out on the deck but I needed Alfred to not be able to see them or hear them accurately. I had one idea where Arthur stay's on his own ship and they talk...all these things, but I think this one works the best.<p>

Yes, Prussia is here to be awesome and copy a Captain Morgan stance, cause he's awesome. Obviously Spain is a lover not a fighter, but he's still a bad ass when he's serious.

Please review!


	14. Unbreakable Movement

There's this scene that popped in my head while driving, maybe you can guess the scene. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>The newest arrival docked up and the two pirates below just stared, one scowling while the other in bemused disbelief. Antonio was on rather friendly terms with the other man, they would drink together and exchange information when the other needed it to evade navel attacks and the like. Arthur did his best to simply remain neutral on both parties, well until today that is. The red eyed man eyed the two and let out another laugh throwing his head back, the little yellow bird that was perched on his lavish dark blue hat flew up and started circling above his head.<p>

"Hola Gilbert! What brings you here?" Antonio asked, he spoke with the man a few weeks ago in a pub inland and heard that he was going off for an adventure, with no guarantee he would be seeing each other anytime soon.

"Hehe! Well just making a quick stop, I was meaning to run into you again!" He said with a devilish smirk that could put satan himself to shame.

"Really? wonderful! Maybe you could help me out with something!" Antonio said with a smile.

"Huh? You're in distress? Of course the awesome me will help you out!" He said spreading a bigger smile as he walked over to the railings of his boat and let his arms rest on top while he leaned over to look closely at the two pirates. His smirk never faded and his red eyes seemed to glint with a knowing look.

"Thanks! I really need your help! Lovino has gone missing!" Antonio said with pleading eyes and a clenched fist by his heart.

Arthur looked back towards Antonio's ship to see his men start taking goods from the ship and walking back to his own. He didn't mind that Gilbert was distracting Antonio but he felt that this was an especially odd occurrence. He also wondered why Alfred had suddenly gone so quiet, he couldn't see him from where he was but he looked over in his direction and squinted his eyes with a perplexed gaze.

"Oh you mean your little Italian? The one with the foul mouth?" Gilbert said changing his face to slight concern as he eyed the Spaniard.

"Yes! It seems he's been kidnapped! I've been destroying cities ever since!" Antonio said his eyes full of passion.

"That was you? Kesese~ Wow! Arthur! You must be pissed!" Gilbert said glancing over to Arthur who was brought out of his thoughts back to Gilbert, he glared at the albino man.

"Of course I am, idiot." He said softly then turned his head to the side.

"Always so fussy! Hey Antonio, when's the last time you saw the little guy?" Prussia asked looking down at the man, waiting to hear his response.

"Well when we finished our drinking celebration, I decided to stay docked for the night! You know it was a big day all my men needed to rest. I said goodnight to him like I always did and then the next morning he was gone!" Antonio said, the last few words, his voice wavered and he seemed near tears.

"Ohh~" Gilbert said making an 'o' shape with his lips. "...You've been looking ever since?"

"Ci!" Antonio said.

"Don't tell me..." Arthur said softly and let out a sigh.

Gilbert turned away and seemed to rustle around a bit, the two below could no longer see him but heard loud thuds and foot steps. They started to hear some muffled noise and were unsure what to really make of it but Arthur had a haunting suspicion.

Alfred who had simply kept his eyes on Gilbert was growing more concerned as time moved, for seem reason he felt he should watch the man as closely as possible, that he was not to be trusted. He watched him bring out a smaller man with dark brown hair with a strange curl sticking out of his head, he was tied and gagged but was able to walk. He was pulled by a tall man with wild blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a giant axe in one hand. The axe wielding man gave the boy over to Gilbert who then grabbed the smaller man by the back of the neck.

The smaller man tried to wiggle away and his eyes darted around, they met with Alfred's for a moment and then seemed to scowl at him as if blaming him for what he's going through. Alfred blinked in confusion and felt sorry for the man. He stayed silent and watched though and could only hear the audible gasp from what he assumed to be the Antonio figure below.

"Lovino!" Antonio said in shock and overjoyed enthusiasm.

"Here he is, got him all wrapped up for you!" Gilbert said with a chuckle.

"You! I'll kill you! What are you doing with Lovino? Why do you have him?" Antonio asked in outrage.

"Kesese~ Well, why don't you ask him yourself?" Gilbert said and untied the gag around the Italian man's mouth.

"STUPID! Idiot! Help me! Don't just stare like an idiot! Let me go! Damn it~!" The Italian man screamed full force, his eyes ablaze as he tried to fight his restraints.

"H-Hold on Lovino! I'm coming." Antonio said worriedly and rushed to boat, he used the rope that docked the ship and climbed up quickly, he jumped over the railing and was square with Gilbert who eyed him playfully.

"Really all this is so..." Arthur mumbled then looked to his crew that had for the most part taken all they could, relatively easily. He hailed his men to stop, not wanting to overweigh his ship and told them to go back on board his ship and they were leaving. Suddenly Arthur heard the sound of swords clashing, he looked to see Antonio's sword from earlier and came to the realization he must have been hiding a smaller, machete type sword the whole time. That irked the man a bit but he let it go and decided he would take the other sword with him, it had quite a few jewels encrusted on it.

"Hurry up!" Came Lovino's rather annoyed distressed voice, he was in the strong grip of the axe wielding blonde as he watched Gilbert and Antonio start their battle.

"Don't worry Lovino! Boss, will save you!" Antonio said with a chuckle but quickly had to dodge Gilbert's attack that sliced his upper arm. He growled and attacked back.

"How did you get Lovino? Why is he with you?" Antonio asked when they finally met in a stalemate, swords both above their heads and their faces considerably close to one another.

Gilbert tried to repress a chuckle and almost sprayed Antonio with some of his spit. Amused to say the least and he quirked his eyebrow devilishly.

"Well, I just kidnapped him easy! It was an awesome plan. One of my men stow away on your ship, all he did was wait till you fell asleep and grabbed the little sucker over there." Gilbert smirked and the two swung their swords to the side, each pushing against the other, their stalemate not wearing as the tension grew.

Alfred watched the two in wonder and was watching for their battle to continue. He gained from what her heard that it was the silver hair'd mans fault in the end. Yes, Antonio started all the fires but the fault lied in the albino man, what was his reason? Alfred pondered if Antonio killed someone important to the red eyed man, did he humiliate him so badly? What exactly were those cities destroyed for? What lives were taken and for what reason?

Alfred made up his mind that no matter how terrible the reason, it wouldn't make up for all the death and destruction, still what was it? Why did that cocky, smirking albino bastard do it?

The two on Gilbert's ship finished their stare down and continued to fight; Antonio was fierce and swift, Gilbert had a considerable amount of force but lacked a certain elegance. It was difficult for Antonio to deal with the forceful blows, his wrist already sore from his bout with Arthur earlier. Still he let his eyes glance quickly over to his treasure, his Lovino and saw the annoyed yet concerned expression on his face. Antonio charged with fire in his eyes and swiftly sliced Gilbert a diagonal line from his chest to his stomach, his coat and overly detailed shirt were sliced and blood shot out when the blade cleaved over his skin. His red eyes widened in shock but he licked his lips and showed his prominent canine teeth. It was painful, his awesome self would admit that but it wasn't fatal. He took a step back.

"Kesesese~! Finally getting serious?" Gilbert asked.

"Why? Why did you take Lovino! What did I do? What did he do?" Antonio yelled and kept his sword up in front to guard his chest. Arthur who was now on the deck of his boat with Toris looking over to the two other pirates. Alfred who had been watching the fight tried to listen closer, oblivious to his captain's return.

Gilbert cocked his head to the side looking contemplative trying to show he was thinking carefully about his choice of words.

"Well...I just felt like it." He said then let a sadistic smirk spread across his features. Everyone's eyes widened except Arthur, who from past experience with the other pirate, guessed as much.

"You..." Alfred muttered, unheard by Arthur, who after a few moments of pure dumbfounded silence felt an overpowering killing aura.

Lovino started cussing at the other pirate in rage. "Stupid ass pirate jerk! You damn potato eater, go die!" He screamed.

"Well I also wanted to see what you would do." Gilbert said to Antonio.

Alfred was shaking, his muscles tensing, a vein in his forehead throbbing, his eyes ice cold.

"You..." This time Alfred spoke more sternly, coldly. Arthur took notice and took a step towards him.

"You ass! Stupid Potato!-

"-You fucking bastard!" All eyes veared to the second voice who joined Lovino in cursing. Arthur and Toris watched in horror as Alfred broke the cuffs, the chain links flung out across the deck broken and he stood up clenching his fists for a moment staring at the men on the other ship. Arthur moved forward again and was about to order him to the hold but Alfred dashed to the side of the boat, he jumped off the railing, flying through the air to the offending ship. Gilbert and Antonio stared at the man who leaped viciously in the air; their eyes caught in his fierce blue eyes.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled out in concern, forgetting that the others may hear him.

Alfred landed a foot in front of the two who jumped a part in surprise, Alfred threw his hands out and grabbed the two men by the head. The men froze in fear and couldn't tear their eyes away from Alfred's piercing blues. Alfred hesitated for a moment, both heads were palmed in his hands- time seemed to stop for everyone watching, then speed up when he finally slammed their skulls together. The two pirates finally lost their concentration on those bright blues, due to being overcome by complete darkness.

Antonio and Gilbert fell to the ground promptly, the blonde wielding axeman came at Alfred swinging. Arthur and Toris ran to the railings and gripped them fiercely in anticipation.

Alfred rushed into the other man so he was too close be hit by the long spear like axe, he then thrust his arm forward mercilessly and grabbed the man's throat. The man let out a gasp and felt the strong calloused hands clamp around his neck and force him back. The blonde tried to choke out a cry for help but all that came out were gargled noises, he dropped his axe and was forced back by Alfred who pushed him against the captain's cabin roughly. Alfred's eyes were full of hate and lacked any human understanding. His eyes showed just wild desire, Arthur looked as Alfred continued to strangle the man and realized that Alfred has gone and lost control.

"Al..." He choked out. "Alfred!" He yelled out more hysterically. Toris looked to his captain in shock and quickly stood up on the railings holding onto a rope that connected to the crows nest. He took out his pistol and pulled the trigger. Arthur swerved his head around sharply to gawk at Toris then whipped his neck back to look at Alfred who had let go of the man but had suddenly fallen to the ground.

"Toris! What did you!" Arthur yelled completely dumbfounded.

"H-He's okay, I didn't hit him!" Toris said sharply to his captain for the first time in years.

"Then..." Arthur said softly then looked to see Alfred stagger back up, he walked past the man who was now on his butt and went to Lovino, his eyes were soulless but he untied the smaller man. Lovino just stared, rather silent by the man's action, Alfred looked at him and pat him on the head softly before leaving the boat. Alfred made his way slowly up the ramp to Arthur's ship, Toris and Arthur stared at the man who held nothing but a dull gaze at the ground. He made his way up on deck and slowly lifted is head up to look at Arthur who had a face of baffled concern. Really, he had no idea Alfred was capable of such things and though he was a pirate and would kill anyone, Alfred didn't seem the type who had that ability. No, Alfred wanted to save everyone, he wanted to smile and be the hero of the story yet he came close to losing himself and his beliefs.

Any normal person would have thought that killing the pirates was a just act, that they deserved to be killed but despite all the rage and all the destruction the two caused, Alfred never once thought he wanted to kill any of them. He wanted to hurt them, that was for sure but he never once thought that he wanted to kill them. He wanted to get them, tie them up and put them in jail; even in his brief time in the navy he never agreed to the hanging of pirates.

He wanted to be the hero and he wanted to defeat them and make them turn good, Alfred knew that he was naive to think like that but he believed that people could be saved, that they could be changed. In the moment pure rage took over his morals and he lost control, the gun shot broke him out of his blinded hate but he realized he nearly killed a man he didn't know. The man was on the floor his neck already growing a dark purple where the hand gripped his neck.

In that moment of realization after the gun shot, Alfred fell to the ground in shock from what he did, from what he wanted to do. The two men may be unconscious but they aren't dead, the other man was just a bystander who received the blunt of Alfred's rage.

He looked at Arthur and his eyes watered as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry…I didn't….I didn't…" He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head trying to rid himself his thoughts.

"Idiot…" Arthur said softly and took a step forward outstretching his hand. "Come on, we're done here."

Alfred looked up into those pools of emerald green and slowly too the hand reaching for him, he took it and stood up. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment and Alfred regained the usual spark and glimmer in his eyes. Alfred didn't let go of his grip on Arthur and his eyes soon showed his bright quirky personality again.

"Sorry cap'n I left the ship." Alfred said and a smile graced his lips, it still showed his saddened remorse but he was trying his best to smile cheerfully.

"Git, you broke my handcuffs too…" Arthur stated with a smirk.

"Sorry Cap'n." Alfred said softly still trying to smile.

"Toris, get the crew , we're off." Arthur said releasing Alfred from his grasp and turning to Toris who nodded and went down into the hold to get the men to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Tuesday 12th.<strong>

We set out with a few fleets towards the burning cities, but when he docked we found that there were only a few deaths, mostly the elderly and the few unlucky children. The destruction was unfathomable, every home was destroyed, burned down to nothing, we decided that we needed to stay and help rebuild the houses. Their farms were destroyed so we used he ash to help supply nutrients. This is tough work but it's worth it to see the children smiling again. Francis and I are working together but he keeps making me dinner, despite me telling him I can cook fairly well myself he wont let me.

Maybe he's trying to spoil me sense Alfred left, maybe he's just trying to show off. His food is beyond amazing but I feel bad that he's working so hard for me, especially when he just healed from having a sword in his gut. For some reason, he likes to hold my hand and give me kisses on the cheek. I can't help but feel extremely warm, my face…I don't know. This is weird…I like him, really I do. We talk in French all the time, I enjoy talking to him and the language. I like the food and when he's actually serious he's very thoughtful and intelligent.

He's making me dinner tonight again, I don't know how to feel when I'm with him now. I'm confused I know I care about him, it's just difficult…he's a man and he's a huge flirt as well.

With Alfred's situation, I'm still going to chase after him, no matter what I'm going to get Alfred back. The navy will probably leave in a few days, and get back on the previous pirate's trail. I've been training more, my body and mind. I sword play with Francis as much as possible, that's why I've had a hard time writing. With helping rebuild the cities and the sword play lessons, it's been tough. Still I know it will be worth it if I can get my idiot brother back. Sometimes I miss him so much, the sun...Etu.

* * *

><p><strong>Francis's Journal, Tuesday 12th<strong>.

I'm a horrible coward, is how I will start my page. A horrible dishonest coward, but is it so wrong that I do it for the one I love more then anything in the world? Is it wrong that I want to protect the most precious object in my life. Matthew...sweet, smart, sensual Matthew. He knows what he wants in this world...he wants to get his brother back but by putting him in harms way. I cannot allow it. I did not allow it.

This is why I'm horrible. I told him I would help him get his brother back from Arthur, but here I am making sure he cannot reach said pirate. When we went out to see what the fires were about, I pleaded with the higher ups to make us port and stay in the city to help out. I didn't want to go after the pirate, for Arthur...the man has grown unstable. He's always been, but even more so. So I'm not sure if the boy is even alive...then to have Matthew be put in harms way would be too unbearable. I would protect him! Yes to the best of my ability, but I've encountered Arthur and his men, all frighteningly skillfull. I feel we would be slaughtered. I did agree to continue training him, I know he wouldn't have it any other way and it keeps his mind off things.

Now that I think about, from what I've known about Arthur, is that he's always been alone. At a time when we were doing some territory agreements, I was allowed on his ship for a chat. He told me all he has is the sea and his enemies. I told him that's not true but he scoffed at me, how rude! From what I've heard, he was abandoned as a child, taken in by merchants then left for dead on an island. I heard from their he became a pirate, that's where I met him. I've had some more experience and decided that I would...test him so to say. I gave his ass or arse as he likes to say a nice squeeze. I remember that clearly but what I remember even more so was his roughly pushing me away and punching me. It hurt so bad~! It showed he really wasn't use to human interaction. How sad. From then on I was the enemy aside from a few casual meetings.

Those were some interesting days, but I feel that even though I am concerned for my dear Matthew and the road he's taking. I wouldn't have it any other way, I just want to be beside him and be with him. More then anything.

* * *

><p>-I tried to make it so this chapter updated on 11:11. A big step for Arthur and Alfred but I wanted Alfred to be a badass. Sorry, I designed Prussia to be just the biggest ass. The axe wielding man is Denmark, he's a lot more bad ass but was taken by surprise. He'll show up again. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot.<p>

I will most likely turn this story into a "M" rating. I was on the fence about it but I think it will be crucial, I hope that's okay with everyone reading. I'm Sorry if it's not, sorry!


	15. Lost Child

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are getting better or more...dramatic? I guess? Haha anyway please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>(Gilbert's Ship)<p>

"Ugh...Ughhh!" Came the distressed voice of Gilbert who slowly regained his consciousness, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked to see Antonio also beginning to wake up as well. His face looked considerably pale and his eyes seemed to strain to simply focus, Gilbert assumed he looked just as bad but shook it off. He then heard the yelling of the Italian boy, who rushed over to Antonio's side to yell at him then embrace him quickly in his arms, Antonio fell over with Lovino on top and was chuckling to himself. Gilbert stood up almost falling over but made his way to the side of his ship, he looked out at sea and saw off in the distance a spec that resembled Arthur's ship.

He mumbled to himself then looked back behind him to see Lovino complaining while helping Antonio up, he scanned his boat and saw that Andersen his first mate was sitting leaning back against the wall of his cabin. His neck was severally bruised and he looked pale as well.

"What happened?" Antonio asked as he joined Gilbert by the railing.

"Who was that? He was a beast of a man..." Antonio said and held his head.

"Yeah, he's pretty strong...I mean not as strong as me but...he's pretty impressive." Gilbert said with a soft chuckle trying to play it off as if he wasn't just beaten.

"Hahaha, He's interesting, I'm glad Arthur found someone." Antonio said with a smile.

"What, that stuffy guy found someone who could put up with him? I don't believe it!" Gilbert yelled in surprise to Antonio. His eyes then widened when he looked to Lovino free by Antonio's side.

"Hey, how'd you get free?" Gilbert asked in surprise.

"Huh? None of your business you bastard!" Lovino snapped to the other man and turned his back.

"Yeah, how did you get free Lovino?" Antonio asked also confused in a more then happy way.

"Hmm...It was that guy, the freak of nature. He went crazy...stupid, after he knocked you out he untied me but strangled that jerk over there." Lovino said and pointed to the man who was still dazed on the floor.

"Andersen? He strangled him? He seriously is a freak, no wonder Arthur likes him." Gilbert exclaimed and put his hands on his hips.

"Well he saved Lovino so I think he can't be too bad." Antonio said with a smile. "Speaking of which, we're going to go off."

"What? So soon?" Gilbert said.

"Yes! We're leaving ass-hole!" Lovino said and dragged Antonio away and off the ship, Antonio waved goodbye with a soft smile then led Lovino back to their ship.

The two pirates went their separate ways it may be that there heads were smashed and they forgot what they were supposed to be fighting about or that they no longer cared and had that burning desire to fight anymore, either way things were back to how they usually were for those two.

* * *

><p>(Arthur's Ship)<p>

Alfred was sitting in Toris's room and was spacing out while Toris was charting their next destination. Alfred let out a sigh and looked out the window to see the sun set and the colors spread across the sky and sea so beautifully, he let out a sigh then turned to Toris.

"Hey, do you think Arthur is busy?" Alfred asked softly.

"A-Alfred? Well, right now? I think he's up steering." Toris said looking concerned and eyeing the man.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit..." Alfred said and left his room.

Alfred made his way up the stairs and saw Arthur steering eyeing the changing colors in the sky. He noticed Alfred but kept his head straight ahead and waited for Alfred to get closer. Alfred let a small smile grace his lips and stood beside Arthur also looking out at the sea.

"You know...I'm sorry about what happened...I-"

"You already apologized, stop repeating yourself it's annoying." Arthur said shortly.

"Yeah...Hey Artie." Alfred said softly, Arthur didn't say anything.

"Hey, Artie." Alfred tried again.

Arthur was trying to breath calmly and focus on the sea but Alfred moved closer till they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Artie~" He whined this time showing his saddening blue eyes.

"Stop, Alfred...my name is Arthur and what do you want?" Arthur asked and looked to Alfred and his heart sped up when Alfred brought back his usual bright and childish smile. Arthur looked away quickly and sighed softly.

"Can we hang out tonight?" Alfred asked with hope brimming from his eyes.

"W-What? No!" Arthur said quickly and eyed the man next to him sharply.

"Please~ I want to talk to you~!" Alfred said and leaned on the Arthur man even more making him lean off to the side.

"N-No." He said as his body started quaking trying to keep balance as he was being pushed by the bigger man to the side.

"Please...j-just a talk." Alfred said this time staring sadly into the others eyes.

"Uhh...Well...you really need me for a talk?" Arthur asked trying to not look into those pools of sparkling blue.

"Yes! Yes please! Artie I need you really bad!" Alfred said as his eyes gleamed into those deep green.

Arthur blushed in response and gripped the wheel tightly as he tried to rationalize Alfred's words to mean nothing more then just needing to talk to him. He just needed to talk to him, he didn't need him for him. Yes that was it but he'll allow him his time, he's not busy and can just hand the wheel over to one of his other more than capable men for the night.

"Yes, I guess...Umm...let's go." Arthur said.

"R-really? Thank you cap'n!" Alfred said and took his hand to lead him down to the captain's cabin.

"Wait, I'm going to get someone to man the wheel." Arthur said and left down into the hold, he retrieved Berwald with Tino closely behind him. He instructed Berwald about his post for the night. After that Arthur walked to his cabin with Alfred following behind. They entered and an awkward moment of not knowing what to do or where to sit swallowed the two, Alfred quickly scanned the room and found a nice place on the floor he pat the space across from him.

"On the floor?" Arthur asked and quirked his head to the side disapprovingly.

"Yeah, it's more comfy this way and we can talk eye to eye!" Alfred said with a smile.

"Well...fine then." Arthur wasn't too found of sitting eye to eye with Alfred, his heart pounded and he felt this un explainable grip heave in his chest. Those eyes looked into his and for some reason he felt accepted? Maybe safe? He wasn't sure all he knew was that when he looked into Alfred's eyes he didn't see hate or contempt for him, they held something different. He sat down promptly and crossed his legs then looked at Alfred, his eyes widened when he saw his saddened expression.

"I scared myself there...I thought I wanted to kill those guys. No, I know I wanted to kill them." Alfred said.

"It's fine...Alfred, to hate those and want to kill them is something that happens when on board a pirate ship. When in the life of pirates, you need to get used to it." Arthur said rather coldly.

"No I wont, I wont...I will never kill anyone, I will save people, help people and I will stop the bad guys." Alfred said in a rather inspired tone.

"Stop the bad guys you say, how do suppose that? Even if they are trying to kill you?" Arthur said with his elbow on his leg holding his head up staring at the man before him.

"Well, I might hurt them but I'll knock them out and send them to jail!" Alfred said excitedly.

"To be hung?" Arthur asked sharply.

"No! I never liked that! It's stupid, hanging...Arthur...what do I do? I want to stop bad guys but I don't want to actually be the cause of anyone's death." Alfred said and was starting to get confused and fighting internally with himself.

"You're an idiot, you can't do both." Arthur said folding his arms across his chest. "What about me? Am I a bad guy too? Do you wish to send me to jail?"

"Artie...you're not a bad guy at all! I mean you kidnapped me but...you're not bad, I would never send you to jail. I would be too sad!" Alfred exclaimed and leaned forward putting his hands on the floor.

"Really? You think so, I doubt that." Arthur said looking away, though he felt the man was being sincere he was too naive to be taken seriously

"Artie, I really don't think I could...I don't know but I think I've grown to really like you. I want to get to know you more." Alfred said smiling widely, staring happily into the now surprised green eyes.

"Y-Yeah right..." Arthur mumbled.

"I'm telling the truth! You're really tough and though you're a bit weird I can tell you're a good person under those huge eyebrows of yours! Haha!" Alfred said letting out a chuckle at his own quick witted humor though he earned a death glare from Arthur.

"My what?" He asked narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth, suddenly the room felt colder.

"You're eyebrows! Have you tried trimming them?" Alfred asked slightly seriously.

"That! That is none of your business! And I like my eyebrows thank you very much!" He snapped at the other.

"Hey, I like them too! I was just teasing you Artie! Come on loosen up!" Alfred just smiled in return while Arthur was left in his own silence to contemplate what he said.

"Let's talk about something else, since you've got your stupid chipper attitude back now." Arthur said trying to change the subject.

"Huh? What do you want to talk about?" Alfred asked leaning back against Arthur's desk.

"What's your past, we'll start with that." Arthur said simply and leaned back as well.

"Hmm...Well my mom is a native American and my dad was an old navy guy who left when he met my mom. They lived together and they had me and my brother in this cabin out in the woods, it was really awesome. I learned a lot from her, Matthew probably remembers more of it, oh yeah he's my bro, y'know the one you wanted to kidnap in the first place?" Alfred mentioned with a smile.

"Oh right him...you two do look similar. Matthew...is he in a relationship with that frog?" Arthur asked, his face showing detest at the thought of the overly touchy Frenchman.

"Oh God! I hope not! He's so creepy and he made me and my brother kiss using our tongues!" Alfred said rather loudly.

"H-How'd, Why did he make you two d-do that?" Arthur said and cursed himself for stuttering but was now extremely interested in the reasoning behind it.

"Well...my rage got the better of me, I thought he was insulting my mother and my blood. I tried to show him, not to be cruel... just shake him up a bit. Matthew stopped me thankfully, we probably would have been kicked out of the navy our first day now that I remember. We still had to be punished though, and to stay on the navy we had to kiss using out tongues." Alfred said thinking back at the time and slightly chuckling at the past.

"Oh I see..." Arthur said looking at the man, smirking to himself.

"Yeah...y'know the weird thing is...I kind of liked it." Alfred said with a gleeful smirk.

"W-What!" Arthur screeched and blushed darkly.

"Hahaha! I was just joking!" Alfred said laughing at his ability to fool the other man.

"Y-You..." Arthur said and let out a soft chuckle himself, engrossed by Alfred's laughter.

"Hey did I hear a laugh Artie?" Alfred asked with a bright smile.

"Dolt! I wasn't laughing." Arthur said and resumed his sour expression.

"No way dude! You were laughing, I want to here it again!" Alfred said his smile and expression growing gentle and childish.

"That wont be happening, bloody idiot." Arthur huffed.

"Haha do I need to tickle you?" Alfred asked slyly.

"I'm not even ticklish!" Arthur retorted quickly.

"When was the last time you were tickled?" Alfred asked quirking his head to the side with a childish grin.

"Uh! I...actually, I don't remember." He said looking to the floor, feeling depressed knowing that he's actually never been tickled in all his life, yes when eh thought of it, the only touches he received where meaning to hurt him or that time the frog molested him.

"Oh, oh..." Arthur looked up to see Alfred's face grow dark with a devious smirk growing in his face.

"Don't" Arthur said quickly knowing what the other man was thinking.

"I have to, Artie." Alfred retorted and on his hands and knees scooted closer.

"No you don't, that's an order!" Arthur said eyeing the other man but beginning to freak out.

"Nope, it has to be done." Alfred said inching closer.

"We're grown men!" Arthur yelled.

"I'm 17..." Alfred retorted and Arthur gasped in surprise.

"Are you serious?" He asked thinking Arthur was closer to his age but was unanswered when fingers gripped his sides and pressed in and wiggled around. Arthur straightened his back up and tried to push the other man away. Alfred's smile grew even more cynical and continued to plague the other with his wiggling fingers.

"St-stop you git!" The last part came out a bit higher then he wanted as he tried to repress a chuckle, the blood was moving quickly to his head and his heart racing as he tried to fight the other off him.

"Come on you got to laugh!" Alfred said moving up and down his side.

"N-No..nnhh!" He said as he grabbed hold of Alfred's wrists and locked eyes with him, both eyeing the other defiantly.

"Don't be shy!" Alfred said and attacked the mans knees which caused him to kick his feet out rapidly.

"Al-Alfred! A-As you're c-captain, I command y-you to stop!" He said putting his hands on the others shoulders to push him off but his muscles fell weak and his mouth opened and a short laugh burst out of his lips. Alfred stared at him, stopping his tickling to look at the other man in wonder, then let out a laugh of his own.

"Haha Cap'n, got you!" Alfred said kneeling back to laugh at himself, his heart finally felt full of joy. It's been so long since he got his heart rate up and played with another person. It's been so serious lately, he felt just a heavy weight on his whole body, now he let himself go and he felt free. Free, the feeling of being free, he looked at his captain and for some reason his eyes softened at the figure, who was now calming down from the tickle fight.

Arthur looked and noticed Alfred's gaze and he suddenly felt his body move on it's own, he let his hand reach out, it was aimed at Alfred's neck. Alfred watched him, without moving out of the way not sure what the smaller blonde was up to. Arthur continued to move forward and both hands went out, and grabbed Alfred's shoulders their eyes seemed entranced with one another. Arthur thrust Alfred down and kissed him roughly, forcefully trying to pry his mouth open but Alfred would have no part in it. He wasn't sure how to kiss, only other time he kissed was his brother under those deranged certain terms.

Arthur continued to kiss and bite at Alfred's lip, Alfred couldn't help but let out a gasp which allowed Arthur entrance to his mouth which he attacked roughly. Alfred shocked by the invasion froze but opened his eyes to see Arthur's eyes closed completely engrossed with ravishing the other man's lips. Alfred wasn't kissing back but he wasn't fighting, Arthur with one hand grabbed the back of Alfred's head and pushed him forward to deepen the kiss. Arthur's tongue was quick and dominating, trying to taste every inch of the other's mouth. Alfred closed his eyes tightly for a moment then put his hands on Arthur's shoulder to push him way, he looked at Arthur who was staring at Alfred with desire, desire to continue the kiss and something more.

"I-I think I should head back to Toris's room, for some sleep!" Alfred said shoved the man aside and quickly stood up.

"Y-You're leaving?" Arthur asked softly his expression showed a hint of hurt and disbelief.

"Y-yeah well it's late! I'm super tired, been a big day and all!" Alfred then went to the door but before he turned the knob he looked back at the man before him, his eyes filled with confusion but he didn't like the desperate look his usual strong pirate captain was showing.

"Cap'n, I still really enjoyed talking to you tonight." Alfred said and quickly left, slamming the door shut making Arthur jump slightly. Arthur then let out a growl and palmed his forehead. He stood up went to his desk and with a clean sweep knocked all his things over, letting them crash to the floor. He threw his fist down on the desk then turned to his bed where he sat and held the bridge of his nose between his finger and his thumb.

"Bloody fool." Arthur wasn't sure if he was talking about himself of Alfred, still there was no denying the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. HAd he learned nothing? Everyone will leave him no matter what...unless he trapped them.

* * *

><p>Cause it had to be done! For the most part this would be considered a UkUs fanfic, cause Arthur will be the one with all the experience. Alfred is still just a kid in so many ways. Thank you for the reviews!<p>

Andersen= Denmark...I don't know if he has a canon name but I looked on the Hetalia wiki that this was a possible name for him and I liked because the "sen" is a common part of last names in Scandinavia. I have it in my last name and I have Norwegian background.


	16. Demon Eyes

***** I love teasing, I guess this will be the hint for this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Thursday 14th.<strong>

After our stay fixing up the towns we heard news of a great pirate gathering, for some reason all three left without affecting the city in any way. There was a battle between two, it is assumed between Arthur and Antonio of Spain. A third party joined, a craze maniac by the name of Gilbert who may have fought with both, my resource is un-clear. I wonder if Alfred was on the ship and knows what happened? I hope he didn't get captured by another pirate that would be the worst. I still believe he is holding on, no matter what, I know Alfred wouldn't give up and heck he may have even made friends knowing his usual chipper personality. It would be my luck when I meet him and they make him first mate or something of the likes but that means he's alive so it wouldn't be too bad.

We're finally after Arthur's ship, I could tell Francis was uneasy about it and was worried about me, I'm sorry but this is something I need to do. He's family. I have come to the realization that I do care very much for Francis...what that means in itself is a mystery to me too but I can't help it. I will continue to grow and get to know this man, I will also grow stronger so I can get my brother back.

* * *

><p><strong>Francis's Captains Journal, Thursday 14th.<strong>

In the end we are going after Arthur, Matthew will be put in harms way and I fear for the worse but I will be strong. I want to get his brother back, I want Matthew to be the happiest person in the world, I will protect him to the best of my ability, plans will need to be made for the fated confrontation. I hope we will be prepared. All this seriousness is a bit too much...I think I'll go relax with a glass of wine. Then off to bed for some sleep, I don't want dark circles! Non!

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal away from Journal, Thursday 14th.<strong>

I've been talking to Toris lately, about things...feelings and stuff. It's weird! It's really weird! I asked what it meant when you are kissed by someone, he seemed confused by my question and stared for a while. The he finally told me that when you're kissed by someone using your tongues it means you really care for that person. It's a deep kiss that only lovers should do. I asked what it meant if they weren't lovers, again he seemed too confused to answer and I hope to God, he wasn't eyeing my slightly swollen lip. After my time with Arthur I kind of ran to Toris's room as quickly as possible then went to bed right away. I had a lot to think about.

Back to the question, he answered softly... that maybe it's an attempt to be lovers, because it's a one-sided love affair or that they are just lustful. He asked me why I was asking these questions but I played it off really well! Still, I asked what it meant to like it...you know kissing...even if the person isn't your lover. He said that those kind of acts are exhilarating but even more so when you care about the person. When you actually like the person back you feel warm and all you think about is them and their being with you. He was getting so embarrassed talking about it! Haha his face was so red!

After I got all I could out of Toris I thought back at to what I was feeling, it was weird...someone else's tongue in your mouth moving around, it's really weird. I was in shock because Artie is usually so stiff and mean that him trying to eat my face really throw me off guard. I wasn't sure what to do either, but it didn't feel bad, I felt closer to him...more then physically I mean. I could feel him, I could feel him needing and desperately trying to get something from me. Almost like he was clinging to me desperately alone, I guess when I felt that, somewhere in me wanted to comfort him, to...kiss him back...to hold him and never let go.

Did I really just write that?

Damn it! I'm so confused! Okay list time!

Arthur Kirkland: Pirate Captain.

1) He's a pirate, he's done bad things but doesn't over kill like others. He has standards.

2) Has A LOT of pride. He thinks he's so classy. Drinks tea a lot.

3) Control freak, runs a tight ship.

4) Huge eyebrows! Massive! That should be number one.

5) A fierce fighter, strong, powerful but really talented and skillful. Un-afraid to fight but unlike me can control himself. I guess that's a plus.

6) Older then me, not sure but he was surprised when I said 17. Probably in his 20s.

7) Kind of skinny, he should eat more!

8) Smart and sarcastic. Can be really mean sometimes. I think he means well though.

9) Messy hair all the time...it goes with his eyebrows in a nice way, I guess.

10) Really amazing green eyes and I guess what really gets me about the man is that spark he has. Of course there are other times when he looks cold, threatening...when we kissed his eyes also showed how lonely he is. Just writing it hurts, I don't want him to be lonely, no way!

I just don't know...even after all this, I'm still confused. I care for the man I just...well...I've never been in love before so I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal away from Journal, Friday 15th.<strong>

It's messed up! It's all messed up now! He's changed back to a cold heartless freak! I tried talking to him today, just nicely, I tried to take his hand in mine just to let him know that I still do care and I want to help him. He freaked out and pushed me away. He pulled his sword out and ordered Berwald and Ivan to tie me up to the mast again. I fought as best I could and I couldn't help but stare into those pools of cold hardened green eyes. He looked at me like some horse to be broken! Like hell I will break!

I was whipped, hard. My back was open and bleeding but Toris fixed it up for me afterwards. It hurt like hell, I could feel in every whip he was trying to push me down lower, trying to make me submit. I will never do that, as long as I live. He could whip me to death and I will still stand tall. I do...feel sorry I shouldn't have left him that time, I should have stayed and tried to talk to him but what's done is done. I pity him, where ever he looks he seems so conflicted so angry, so weak. Yeah, he looks really weak this may be his way to feel like he's not. If he can whip me and control me, he probably feels he's not as weak.

I guess I really hurt him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's Journal away from Journal, Saturday 16th.<strong>

He wont look at me and if he turns his head my direction I look away. I feel so stupid doing this trying to ignore him but I need to talk to him to set him straight without him freaking out and whipping me. I'm going to talk to Toris about this...I hope he can help.

P.s. My back hurts! Wahh!

* * *

><p><strong>Francis's Captains Log, Saturday 16th.<strong>

I have a plan, it will be tricky and require some careful planning but I think it can be done. I know for a fact that Arthur's favorite black market port will be having a tremendous influx of goods. It's usually around this time of year and from the past he always goes no matter what. This year should be no different. I'm thinking that we'll dock up and switch ships over to a non-navel ship to a regular sailing ship, one designed for speed. If I'm correct, which I usually am, Arthur likes to stay for a couple days, he also likes to haggle with merchants personally with a few good men at his side. He'll probably leave Alfred behind. If we sneak up we can get the boy and leave quickly. Though I did always enjoy that market myself~

Anyway, we can switch to a faster ship and catch up to Arthur in no time especially if we get some high class rowers down below. Also I do want to get to a town soon, Matthew is struggling with seeing things lately, just reading signs and what not, I'm concerned the poor thing will go blind! My love!

* * *

><p>(Normal Point of View)<p>

It was time Alfred finally confronted the other man, with what exactly, he wasn't sure but he knew it had to be done and for Alfred the sooner the better. He didn't bother knocking and the lock that was placed was torn out of the wall by his forceful enter. The other man turned around quickly to see the intruder, his face darkened as he recognized the blonde hair and dashing blue eyes, that held such unwavering determination. Arthur then took note that he was at the moment only wearing some dark blue pants, he was in the middle of changing and he looked around for shirt but was quickly gripped by the other.

"We need to talk." Alfred said, his more serious side showing as he closing the door.

"Like hell we do, get out! I will be lashing you for breaking my lock and touching your captain without permission." He stated while yanking his wrist free from the bruising grip.

"Arthur...what's with you?" Alfred took a step closer.

"Me? What does it matter? Leave my sights at once!" Arthur snarled.

"No!Listen, about last time!"

"I don't want to here it!" Arthur said and turned away.

"Stubborn old man! I don't care!" Alfred said and turned the other around forcefully.

"Git! How dare you! Leave I have no patience for you or what you have to say!" Arthur snapped and punched him in the jaw making the taller man take a step back in surprise.

"Th-That's a good punch, but you have to hear me out!" Alfred said and began his approach again, he looked into Arthur green eyes to not only see rage but was it fear?

"I will not! Anything you say is complete trash to me!" Arthur said making his glare grow cold.

"I know, I know...but Artie, I'm sorry. I want to apologize for hurting you." Alfred said and brought his hands up to show he means no harm as he advances closer, slowly and softly.

"Hurt me? Don't make me laugh! I was drunk, I don't even remember what happened!" Arthur explained trying to smile wickedly but it faltered with sadness .

"You're lying, you're always lying...Artie. I remember that time you were drunk you came out to see me, gave me a blanket and told me you wanted to keep me. I remember a few nights ago when we were talking in this room, happily...you were not drunk and kissed me." Alfred now had his hands on the others shoulders weighing down on him with his sharp cerulean eyes.

"Idiot! You're making it up! I would never do any of that! Now un-hand me!" Arthur yelled, his face becoming red as the memories flooded back and the pool of regret and shame filled his body.

"You did!" Now Alfred was becoming aggravated so he grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "Artie, look I'm an idiot...I know that...I don't understand other people real well unless they get straight to the point. I have no idea what's it like to fall in love and I'm useless at explaining my own feelings. Still for the love of God, I cannot stand it when you have that lonely expression."

Alfred calmed down when he was explaining himself to Arthur and gazed into lost green orbs, who seemed to push him away. Arthur gritted his teeth and spit in the other man's face, hitting the boy on the cheek.

"You think being an idiot is an excuse? And what's this talk about a lonely expression are you just pitying me?" Arthur seethed.

"...Arthur." Alfred mumbled then pulled the other into a warm embrace, acting oddly mature from his usual self. It surprised the shorter greatly and he thrashed till he heard his name murmured a few more times.

"L-Let go." Arthur gasped as the hug grew more restricted.

"No, not till you understand..." Alfred said reverting to his childish tactics, Arthur tried to get his arms free but were strongly wrapped and pressed to his body.

"Understand what? That you're a git? That I'm the biggest bloody fool for letting myself-!" He stopped himself and bit his lip.

"Arthur...when I was little I lost my family...but I had my brother and I lived for him and he for me." Alfred said softly and felt Arthur tense.

"What-" Arthur was about to retort on the irrelevance of the statement when the other continued.

"I was still lonely...I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders, I see it in you but so much stronger." Alfred said, still trying to keep calm and his firm hold on the other.

"So you see y-yourself in me and pity me? Great, Alfred, just great." Arthur snarked.

"N-No! I can tell you are dealing with so much more! You're so lonely! I think you're amazing for staying so strong for making something of yourself and not giving up. It made me look up to you, admire you, care for you, want to support you. Even when you have a sour attitude, you're cute...when you laughed a genuine laugh... I was actually really happy. I wanted to hear more." Alfred said trying not to become hysterical, when he felt that Arthur was no longer struggling he slowly loosened to see the smaller man in a look of awe.

"Y-You..." Arthur started but was cut off by a bittersweet smile from the other.

"Like we both know...I'm an idiot who's never experienced love before so...when I have all these feelings I don't know where to place them. Would these feelings be considered love? I thought I'd be best to ask the person himself." Alfred said and smiled at the shorter blonde this time a little more cheerily.

Arthur felt something catch in the back of his throat and his face become hotter, he pushed the other roughly and pointing to the door yelled at the other to leave at once. Alfred blinked in confusion but slowly backed away then turned and left the room. Arthur finally let his body collapse to the ground and he gritted his teeth as tears pooled down his cheeks. He hated every second of it. He hated how in the end he couldn't break Alfred, how the spark in his eyes never faded and how no matter what he did he knew how to worm his way into the others heart.

He couldn't trust people not now after only being left all his life, Alfred was like the others he may care for him now but he'll grow to hate him eventually right? How many times has he whipped the boy? How many times has he made him bleed and shake under his whip? He chained the man down and tied him up, yet the idiot blonde still smiled at him like that?

* * *

><p>The day after was quiet for the two, but Alfred couldn't help but stare at his captain every once in a while, he couldn't read the defensive atmosphere around the other. Alfred grumbled when he didn't get his way and continued to work on the ship with the others. That day he challenged Ivan to another spare, Alfred had to release some stress and Ivan was always up for punching the smug man.<p>

The went for hours, hitting each other a few times, landing equally damaging blows to the body. They try to catch the other and bend their arms back or fling the other across the deck, mercilessly they tried to crush the other but to the others watching they looked as if they were buddies enjoying a brawl, the two had smirks on their faces as they battled it out, Ivan's being more sadistic in nature. Alfred loved the feeling, the rush, he needed to to sweat and move and fight with all his might till he couldn't anymore. He respected Ivan in this regards.

"You are slow today comrade." Ivan mention and with quick blow to the gut that sent Alfred to his butt.

Alfred got up quickly and went in close to battle the Russian who caught his fist in mid-air. Alfred tried to jerk it back but decided to jump up ignoring his fist palmed in Ivan's hand and use his legs to land a solid hit to the others jaw. The impact made Ivan let go of him and stumble back, but Ivan was a tough man, it was going to take more then some ariel moves to take him down. The two continued to fight till the sun was setting, both drenched in sweat, arms hanging low, panting heavily trying to gauge how much energy the other had left.

After a moment of silence, Alfred stood up straighter with a smirk, he walked over to the Russian who eyed him suspiciously. Alfred brought his hand out for a hand shake and gave a nod.

"I think that's enough for today? Don't you think?" Alfred asked still trying to catch his breath.

Ivan scoffed at the other but took his hand, both gripped the other tightly. "Till next time." Ivan said with a sickeningly sweet smile and left to his bunk.

"What a freak."Alfred said then held onto his now sore stomach; what was he supposed to sleep on tonight with his back so sensitive and now his stomach sore? He chuckled to himself knowing he'd figure something out and went to the cell to quickly wash then join Toris for dinner. He looked to his captain's cabin and let out a sigh of irritation. He wondered if things would ever be fixed between them, he really wanted them to talk again, like before.

* * *

><p>Drama, sexual tension...sorry it's for the big moment later on. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, more to come.<p>

Besides Toris, Ivan is probably his only friend, when I think about it. Ivan helps him relieve stress and for the most part they respect each other.


	17. Time Again

Thanks for reviews! They mean a lot and I hope my readers enjoy this chapter, 'awesome' warning. Just a quick taste though.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Francis Bonnefoy Captains Log, Sunday 17th.<strong>

We finally made port and found a ship that by design is fast but by looks is rather distatseful and old, I'm pretty sure Arthur would have been a fan of this one. To each their own though, we will be heading out again soon but this time I will be trying to find some suitable glasses for my babe Matthew. His eyes sight hasn't gotten too bad but still better to be safe then sorry. I know he'll look plenty cute with them on anyway so it's fine by me! He's such a darling boy, why just earlier today he played with some of the neighboring children and let them have his candy, he's so perfect! My little angel! To think of all the things I can do with him! Oh~ This may not be the right journal to write such things but I can't keep the boy out of my head, no one else matters when he's around... no ONE!

It's been a while since I found someone who grabs my heart and body with such force and sends pleasurable shivers up my entire body just with the flutter of his gorgeous eye lashes! Oh~ I must stop myself from giving in to my urges, he is still much too young, even though he should be 16 soon, if the birthday on his chart is correct. I must think of a birthday present! Maybe a wrapped up Alfred would do the trick? Or a me with just a ribbon on? I'm too much, really!

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Sunday 17th.<strong>

It's strange how events unfold sometimes, to think my sight would deteriorate like this. I mean it's not bad I can see pretty much fine it's just reading becomes a bit of a burden after a while and such. Well, I got glasses today, and my eyes feel like they can finally rest, it's actually been giving me a headache lately so it was a great relief. I played with some kids, been spending so much time on a boat working to get strong that I forgot what it felt like to play a simple game of tag. It was nice.

Still I can't forget my mission, we should be there within a few days, Arthur's ship should be there and Alfred too. Hopefully he's not broken and can run easily. I'm nervous but I'm not afraid, I can't afford to be scared now of all times. I will keep calm though and think things through, I can't go being rash when that's Alfred's job now can I? Haha. I do have a bit more confidence in my self, in my sword play though... Francis is still better. I'm fighting harder and now putting more of myself in my swings, he told me I am becoming a force to be respected now.

Speaking of Francis, he keeps eyeing me funny, like he's going to attack me or something. I wonder what he's thinking smirking in such a...creepy way. I don't want to know!

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Kirkland, Captains Log, Sunday 17th.<strong>

We'll be making port by tomorrow evening, my favorite black market event will be going on and my even more favorite black market alcohol festival well be starting up as well. I can just drink my worries away, I can just go back to enjoying the pirate life as usual. I will simply ignore Alfred and if he does anything that bothers me again, I will not hesitate to kill him. He's not worth the aggravation or the pain. I've been left all my life, by my parents, friends, lovers, all of them left. Just because he's an idiot doesn't mean he wont either, I will not give him the chance, the kiss was a mistake. I can't do this anymore.

I will be able to forgot my worries and drown my memories tomorrow evening. Thank God.

* * *

><p>(Normal Point of View)<p>

When the pirate ship finally docked up in the dirty town, Alfred was kept in Toris's room while Arthur, Toris and a few other men went out haggling. He was left to his thoughts of a certain green eyed captain and didn't bother to even go outside. He felt that tension has been rising in the other man for a while now and anything that could possibly seen as a defiance would result in more whipping. Not that Alfred wasn't tough but his scars were still trying to heal and his back was still too sensitive to lay on so he sat on the floor and spaced out.

Arthur found his way to a local bar and quickly grabbed a few bottles off the counter and went to a table in the back to drink. Toris stood behind him in the back corner while Ivan sat down next to his captain drinking his own favorite beverage, vodka of course. A few other men seated around other tables where drinking also, but Arthur seemed to be on a mission when he drank and would only stop to space out then drink more. He continued this for a a few hours then breaking the bottles on the floor, throwing money on the table left with his men back to the ship. Toris watched worriedly as his captain shoved people away and staggered as he walked, not taking any help the crew was offering.

He stomped up the ramp of the boat which alerted Alfred to their arrival, he opened the door to see Arthur up on deck staggering over to his cabin.

"Hey Artie, you don't look too good!" Alfred said and eyed the man worriedly.

"Ugh! Be quiet! And what are y-you doing out of Toris's room? Th-that's ten lashings, you bloooooddyyy..." He trailed off as his eye sight became blurry and rested his body against the wall of his cabin.

"Ok, I'm still in his room, I just opened the door! And you're drunk you should go to bed." Alfred said trying to speak more softly to the other.

Arthur stood up and walked forward to the taller man then shook his head. "You smart ass twit! Fine! I-I'm done anyway." He said then went to his room without another sound.

Alfred then let out a sigh then looked to Toris, he let him in his room and decided to talk a bit. Toris explained that Arthur just went to get dead drunk, he barely even bought anything but it was a usually quiet day in the market, usually the middle days when everyone is around are hectic, and rather voilent. Alfred blinked in wonder and wanted to see all this pirate action. So for the rest of the night Alfred begged that Toris ask if he can come along too. Toris refused and knew even if he asked for Alfred it would be shot down by Arthur. He knew the two were not on goods terms at the moment and with the way Arthur was drinking he was almost insane. Alfred huffed when he was rejected for the millionth time that night and tried to sleep as best as possible with out being plagued by thoughts of his captain.

The next morning he woke up bright and early and waited for Toris to stir, the moment the other man sat up in bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes Alfred begged him to ask Arthur. Toris stared coldly and gave a stern no and went to get changed Alfred whined and sat up crossing his arms and legs. Toris left quickly and went straight to see Arthur, who was excitedly preparing for his new day.

He felt a bit better aside from a hangover but there was less stress on his mind from before. He strode over, picked a simpler black coat that wasn't laced with any fine material, he wore a clean white shirt and some tan pants. He kept his strong black boots of course and a black belt to tie it all together. When going to a black market one does not need to reek of wealth, actually one should seem anything but wealthy to many gypsies running around and merchants tend to take their prices higher if they see you are packing.

With that he left calling Toris and a few other men to come, he allowed them to buy what they wanted within reason and to go have fun. Berwald took Tino away making sure to hold his hand so he didn't get lost or stolen from him and went to go look at some pottery goods. Yao left this time and made his way to a more oriental area of the black market.

Arthur strode through the busy and bustling streets, a smile resting softly in his lips. People were being shoved, thrown, kicked, punched, threatened at gun point as he walked by. He was even fortunate enough to take witness to a de-handing. Some poor fool forgot the punishment for stealing was so severe. Of course this being a pirate town should have given that away. Hopefully the man wasn't right handed or he would be in a world of torment.

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning, Francis and Matthew made port a few yards away from Arthur's ship. Both seemed to take a deep breathe when they knew that they were going to have to finally go through with all they've been planning. They waited till they saw Arthur leave the ship, the plan was to follow the man for one day, to get a feel for how he's working his rounds and the ships crew rotation. Francis told Matthew that due to the fact Arthur knows him so well and that he's also known around the black market, he needed Matthew to follow Arthur around. He gave him a hat and some plain clothing, that was slightly dirtied up.<p>

Matthew, albeit was nervous but he knew it was the best choice, there was no way anyone knew who he was and would call him out and he could keep at a safe distance so that if anything went bad he could get out of their. Matthew put the hair he could in a small ponytail, put on his glasses the hat and clothes. Francis gave him a nod and handed him a coin purse, mentioning it would be odd if he didn't have one. He said just act natural and always ask for a dirt cheap price if he was ever cornered by merchants. He needed to ask for special items and haggle once in a while to look natural.

"Ok, I'm off...keep an eye on the ship, tonight when I come back lets make plans to get him back. " Matthew said and walked out to the deck and took a deep breathe of air.

"Hold on! Mon cher!" Francis said and pulled Matthew into his embrace and kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted as long till Matthew needed to breathe which was rather soon because he didn't have much practice for kissing.

"There good luck! Love!" Francis smirked and patted Matthew on the butt before leaving down below to get ready for his work.

Matthew blushing nervously went down the ramp to the dock and walked towards the streets, he leaned on a wall next to a barrel and pretended to count some coins, until he saw Arthur and a few of his man walk by into the growing bustle of the streets. He waited a few seconds turned around and slowly followed, taking a few seconds once in a while to look at some random objects. He was impressed by the amount of herbs they owned but what was even more impressive were the guns and drugs that were hidden underneath the tables.

He followed Arthur but at more then safe distance, almost loosing his sights on the other in the crowd, things started to get more hectic as people began fighting and going crazy. As the day drew on, Matthew guessed that Arthur did all the haggling and simply brought along people to carry his items. That was good because they could infiltrate the ship with him gone much more easily.

The night was drawing on and Matthew decided this time he would buy a small amount of herbs he's never seen before. The man offered him more along with drugs and Matthew took a moment to think what he should do, it wouldn't be normal for him to deny it but he had to play it smart around here, he couldn't let anyone believe for a second he wasn't from around here and cause a scene. When in Rome.

"You're selling that junk?" Matthew asked and cocked his head to the side, eyeing the tubby man behind the cart.

"Junk? My friend! You have no idea how good this is!" The man said with a smirk.

"Really? Do you think I'm that dumb?" Matthew asked trying to sound smug. He felt so nervous and out of character but it would be worth it in the end, he could even laugh about with Alfred

"Aye, sir...you're a tough one. Got an eye for plants do you? Well maybe this will get yer attention". The man pulled out a jar filled with what looked like roots, to Matthew it caused him to gasp in surprise. It was a highly volatile hallucinogen. Matthew bought it and put it in his bag, he couldn't turn away then that would give him away but he felt dirty for buying it. He looked over to see that Arthur was now, eyeing another man suspiciously.

He had silverish hair and red eyes, he was smirking devilishly with his men standing behind me, one with an enormous axe. Other people were gathering around and Matthew decided to get closer to see what was going on. It looked to be a stand off between the two groups, the albino having quite a bit more back up on his side. The axe wielding man being the most impressive.

"When'd you get here Gilbert?" Arthur asked coldly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Eh? Haha, you're not the only one with a fast ship, just a couple hours ago! Kesese~! Heeeyyyy~ Where's that hella that knocked me out?" Gilbert asked and scanned the area quickly then looked to Arthur with a smirk.

"My prisoner? He's onboard being held up." Arthur said quickly, narrowing his eyes.

"Prisoner? You captured him? I don't believe that! He could over power you in a second!" Gilbert jeered excitedly.

"But I have, and he's staying put till I'm done with him." Arthur replied.

"Aww, I was hoping to meet the guy and get to know him. Not everyday you meet a freak of nature like him." Gilbert said letting out a small sigh.

"Indeed..." Arthur mumbled.

"Ha! Ha! Well we should chat more! How about a drink?" Gilbert said and used his thumb to point to a bar behind him on the corner of the street.

"Heh, Are you paying?" Arthur asked with a smirk, his green eyes glinting.

"Eh! Sure why not! I'm in a good mood!" The albino cheered and the group joined together and like a mob went over to the bar.

Matthew watched for a moment and as the crowd disappointed by the turn of events dissipated he decided to take off in a sprint in the other direction. He wanted to run back to Francis and tell him what he found and hoped Francis would agree that they go right away to get Alfred out. Francis said that Arthur was a heavy drinker, he would drink for hours, he also said he didn't know when to stop when he started and would fumble over himself. If there was a better time to fetch Alfred it was now, now when the pirate captain would be too drunk to hold his sword correctly.

* * *

><p>When Arthur left the ship again with Toris to leave Alfred alone to his thoughts, he decided to look through Toris's maps and schedules. He didn't really care for them but he was rather bored at the moment, he scanned and read through the maps and descriptions. He found that they did have some treasure held on some uncharted islands and special ports for storing booze and the like. He thought it funny all the wonderful little secrets hidden away in the world for the pirate king. He smirked and decided to go through some other random papers on top of a small desk Toris usually worked on. He saw what they're money was and what they could and should buy for what price. Toris was a very smart man and knew how to plan things.<p>

Alfred found a few other pieces of paper he found useful, future plans for when and where they would be making port for the next few weeks. Alfred eyed them and rubbed them with his thumb a bit, he sat up straight which hurt his back a bit. He smirked as an idea formed in his head.

The day wore on and he was becoming restless in the room, he went down to the kitchen to get food once in a while and walked about down bellow but he was so very bored. So, so very bored it hurt. He shook his head roughly and came to the conclusion that he was going to go take a look around outside, he would come back when he at least got to stretch his legs out. He didn't care if he got found out and whipped, this was just torture.

So, the man set out into the streets, embarrassingly stumbling once in a while not quite getting his land legs back. He looked at all the goods and smirked at how lively everything was around here, he did like bustling towns the most, all the people and talking made him feel happy. He looked around and just strode by carts and stands with a curious gaze, he let the dirty air of people and animals fill his lungs. It was different he mused but not unpleasant. It was so full of life, he chatted with people once in a while asking what was good around here. He had no money to buy things but it was fun to talk to people anyway.

As the sun started to set and the sky changed colors there was nagging feeling he should get back to the ship, that feeling when you know you shouldn't be doing something and you do it anyway knowing full well the consequences. It hit him as the sky turned darker so he decided it was best he head back quickly and briskly walked back through the crowds.

When he saw the ship he started to run to it, and once on the dock he slowed down to a walk. He glided on past others ships to his and looked to see another man staring up at Arthurs vessel, he was wearing a hat and dark clothes. He couldn't see the face but the build was familiar along with the color of hair that showed through.

Alfred's eyes widened and his heart sped up, he took a step forward but his foot then seemed frozen to the ground. He couldn't move, his chest heaved but he felt so dense and astonished. The figure turned and started walking away, when Alfred caught the man's profile and saw that signature long hair curl that hung out in front of his face he knew.

"Matthew..." He whispered and he soon seemed to struggle with speaking.

"Matthew." He said more loudly but wasn't noticed by his brother, Alfred couldn't move from where he was and was trying to find his voice. He clenched his jaw and his fists in frustration.

"God Damnit...MATTIE!" He finally screamed out as if his whole life depended on it, his body was shaking as he looked to see his brother wide eyed turn around to face him. Alfred was panting but smiled brightly at his brother, who he missed so dearly.

* * *

><p>-Sorry, I am mean but at least I don't take a month to update? Haha I shouldn't jinx that...thanks for the reviews, a warning for the next chapter though, things are going to get a bit hectic and then some.<p> 


	18. Crazed King

**Warning:** Prussia and Rated M material. Yaoi GuyxGuy. For this story Denmark= Andersen just because I used it before, sorry for any confusion.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Arthur entered the bar much to Toris's annoyance and discomfort, he honestly did not trust the man, he had a haunting suspicion a fight was going to break lose at some point. He kept himself on guard as he stood behind Arthur's seat as he drank. He watched the other men gather in other parts of the bar and left the two to themselves not including Toris and the man behind him with the huge axe.<p>

The two talked and drank, and everything seemed to be a normal aside from the fact that Gilbert was there. Something wasn't right, why was he being so friendly? Why was he paying for the drinks? What was going on? It's always been that Gilbert would do things for no reason but to humor himself but what could he get from buying his captain drinks and talking about random things like sailing and Alfred. Yes, Gilbert kept mentioning Alfred, more and more as Arthur drank.

Arthur was slurring his words, at a more intense rate then usual, Toris wondered if he he was already drunk. Usually it took much more to get the man this intoxicated, was the alcohol different? He eyed the albino man carefully then to axeman, who was smirking to himself, when they two caught each others eyes Andersen smirked a bit more then smiled and gave a small wave. Toris blinked bewildered and looked to his captain who now seemed to be shaking, was he going to throw up? Something was wrong!

"You bloody white hair'd freak! S-Stop talking about A-Alfred like you know him! He's mine! You here me! Damn Git! Mine!" Arthur stood up and was panting heavily glaring at the albino man who was now laughing.

Gilbert knew this would work out to be funny so he pushed further to tease the man. " Oh~ He's yours? You made him your lover? What a shame, I actually fell in love with him on first sight! I love a strong man! Turns me on! Kesese~!"

"You prat! Don't think such d-dirty thoughts! Ugh! I-I haven't done anything to him! Damn...arse." Arthur said and leaned over the table.

"Really now? And here I thought you two were lovers, if that's the case! How much do you want for him." Gilbert asked and leaned with an elbow on the table holding his head as he smirked.

Toris was growing concerned there must be something in those drinks and why was this man so focused on Alfred, he only caught a glimpse of the man before passing out.

"He's not for sale git! H-He's mine! Forever!" Arthur snapped. as his mind began to spin

Gilbert's smirked widened and he knew this push would send the other over the edge. "But~! I want to have that boy shivering underneath me. I bet him screaming my name would be amazing." Gilbert said with a dreamy sigh.

Arthur brought out his gun quickly, but Andersen swiftly brought his axe down knocking the gun out of the other's hand while also cutting the table in half. The two halves of the table fell to the ground and all that was left was Gilbert sitting in his chair smirking, Arthur standing looking surprised and Toris who had his pistol out aimed at the axeman making sure he didn't make a move for his captain.

Andersen brought his axe back to his side and took a step back and gave a smile to Toris. Arthur could feel his whole body tingling and quickly motioned for Toris.

"We're leaving!" He roared to the other and burst out the door, with his crew catching up.

Gilbert let out a chuckle and stood up.

"That went rather well." Andersen said simply with a chuckle of his own.

"Yup, If things go as I plan, Alfred will get what's coming to him." He said and chugged his beer.

"Do you really think about those things with the guy who strangled me?" Andersen asked.

"HHhhaann? Get this straight, I can seduce and have any gender but I like banging women better then men." Gilbert said sharply.

"So...you've done both?" Andersen asked, Gilbert ignored him by turning around to throw his head back to drink his beer dry and ask for another one.

* * *

><p>"Alfred?...Alfred!" Matthew yelled and ran quickly to his brother, his hat flew off and he quickly embraced his brother and a well over due hug.<p>

"Bro! I missed you so much! Man you've gotten bigger...it's felt like years!" Alfred said and putting Matthew in a bone crushing hug.

"Al...Al lighten up...I-I can't breath!" Matthew said between happy laugh and a cough for air.

"Sorry man!" Alfred said but didn't let go, just loosen his grip.

"Better...you've also gotten bigger...your back muscles are huge now, they've been working you so hard?" Matthew asked concerned and finally broke their hug.

"Haha yeah but nothing I couldn't handle, Matt it's so good to see you! How did you even!" Alfred stared at his brother with a glimmering smile and Matthew couldn't help but tear up. He missed his brothers idiotic smiles and hopeful eyes, he was so relieved they weren't destroyed.

"Francis...and I...we knew Arthur would come here...we knew so we hid here!" Matthew said and hugged his brother again, tears no welling up in his eyes again.

"Haha, I'm here Matthew don't cry, it's not cool to cry." Alfred said and patted his brothers back, he wouldn't say it but he wanted to cry tears of joy too.

"S-Shut up, anyway lets go! We can leave right away!" Matthew said and tried to pull his brother to his ship but Alfred didn't move.

"Alfred come on before that pirate comes back." Matthew said and looked at his brother worriedly.

"I-I can't Matthew, I need to stay with him." Alfred said softly with heart broken eyes.

"What have you gone insane? Alfred!" Matthew then went and shook his brother. "Alfred!"

"I need to stay, I have someone I need to be with right now. I'm not saying I want to leave you and never see you Matthew but there's someone I care about. Matt, this is something I need to do but here, take this paper. Don't look at until, this ship leaves the harbor. Please, trust me on this." Alfred said softly trying to calm his now frantic young brother and shoved a folded piece of paper in the others pocket.

"No, Idiot I've been trying to get you back for so long, you can't do this Alfred!" Matthew said astonished.

"This is something I need to do, I promise we'll meet soon. Listen to me! If I didn't think this was important I would have ran with you back to the ship to escape! I'm going to stay...read the paper when this ship leaves and you'll know what to do." Alfred said sternly.

Matthew shook his head. "No, I just found you."

"Go back to Francis, be safe and I will come to you." Alfred said softly. "Just wait a little longer." Alfred said and then turned his brother around, he patted the others head and gave him a gentle push.

Matthew clenched his hands together then sprinted off back to his ship leaving Alfred not bothering to look back. Alfred watched his brother leave until he heard the sound of boots approaching, he looked to the side and saw Arthur his captain, glowering with rage and an ice cold stare. Alfred gulped and stood silently watching the other man, for a moment Arthur did nothing but walk towards him, filled with malice but when he got closer and Alfred took a step back on instinct. He smirked sadistically and liked his lips.

"Back to the ship Alfred, and please go to my room." Arthur said and eyed the man darkly.

"A-ah, yes captain." Alfred said and hurried up the ramp. He wondered if his captain saw him meet his brother and he wondered if he was going to be punished for being out of the ship. He did as he was told and went to Arthurs rooms and sat down on the bed and waited nervously, he tried to collect his thoughts and tried to be hopeful. Maybe he can get across his feelings this time and Arthur wont get mad, he hummed softly.

"Toris...We're leaving, get us out of here." Arthur said darkly and walked up the ship.

"Uh, sir?" Toris asked confused and frightened by his captains rather calm reaction to Alfred's disobeying orders.

"Grab the wheel, we're leaving, that's an order." He said and smiled devilishly.

"O-oh, okay." Toris said quickly ran up to the wheel and ordered men as he walked by to untie the ropes and cast off, there was a sullen expression on everyone's faces but no one disobeyed.

Arthur watched as his men scrambled to get ready then turned to his door, he went to his room and saw Alfred sitting on his bed. He cocked his head to the side then closed his door, he dragged a chair and placed it against the door never tearing his gaze away from Alfred. He then walked to his desk and brought out a rag and a small bottle. He squirted the contents onto the rag then looked to Alfred. He smiled softly.

"Um, Hey Artie, I want to talk to you about us again. I think I've figured somethings-" Alfred was cut off by being smothered by the rag, he fell back on the bed in surprise then slowly felt himself lose consciousness, he faded off into a deep sleep.

The next thing he felt was how cold the air seemed to feel around his whole body, his whole body? Trying to move more he found his hands tied behind his back and his face pressed against some pillows. He tried to get up but found his muscles to weak to respond, he guessed he'd been drugged and tried to remember what happened last. He was in Arthur's room and was trying to talk to him then nothing. He tried to look around but couldn't see too much but could guess he was completely naked with his ass positioned in the air.

"Ah, Arthur?" Alfred asked softly, his voice also weak.

"There there, poppet. I'll take care of you, then no one can have you. You'll never leave me." Arthur whisper huskily laying on top other, Alfred's eyes widened and he tried to fight but his muscles wouldn't respond. He could feel it though the pressing on his inner thigh from the man's erection.

"Arthur! I-I'm not ready for th-this, please stop." Alfred said seemingly choking on his own tongue.

"Ready~ Or~ Not~ Here~ I~ Come~" Arthur sang into the others ear and licked it before giving it a nibble.

"No! Arthur if you do this! I-I'll never forgive you!" Alfred said frantically and tried to pull away from the mans bite on his ear but was still unable to move much. His body shivered and he was blushing from the attention, to say he didn't want this would be a lie. Alfred figured out he was attracted to the man, he sorted through that and new he liked him, no loved him. It took him long enough but when he saw his brother and knew he could just run away, his heart told him not to.

"Forgive me? That doesn't bloody matter to me...Alfred." He said and lined his cock up to Alfred's hole.

Alfred could feel the tip push in and his eyes widened in horror as he tried to get his arms free but his muscles wouldn't contract, everything was loose, he couldn't fight back.

"Arthur! Don't do this!" He said quickly, not like this...don't do him just to claim him, don't penetrate him without any love or preperation. Not like this, if he does it so forcefully then it's not for love. Alfred couldn't stand that, this is his first, and he thought Arthur was better then this, there must be something wrong.

"Heh! Don't worry I slicked up, it shouldn't hurt too bad." Arthur said and agonizingly slowly inched his way deeper into the other man, Alfred smothered himself in the blankets to stop himself from screaming, he had pride as a man still, though it was fleeting with each moment as the mans cock burned in deeper into his being. His body felt as if it was splitting in half and he was sure by now he was bleeding.

When Arthur was all the way in, he let out a content sigh, feeling the mans tight walls all around his member and the warmth it gave off. He was pleased to see Alfred shaking underneath him and pulled out almost all the way to just slam back in. Alfred closed his mouth tightly and was trying not to let out a whimper or a scream. Arthur smirked and kept at his agonizingly slow pace and worked the man for a while, slowly pulling out then ramming back in forcefully. He didn't care if blood was dripping onto his bed. It was Alfred's so it was okay. He looked down at the figure below him shaking violently and his back that was now covered in scars. Arthur started a faster pace and bent over the others body to bring his head to the back of Alfred's neck to breathe deeply on it before giving it a suck. He licked it then let his tongue find a scar and trace it down his back.

Alfred was hiding his face and was trying not to moan or give any hint he's given in, right now he couldn't be broken and give the man what he wanted. It hurt so bad, both the physical and emotional pain. Alfred did think he would like to someday make love to this man, but never like this so forcefully, he was like a piece of meat being devoured. He tried and tried again to free his hands but his attempts went in vain and each thrust caused him to smother himself in the mattress below him.

"You're so tight...mmhm! Alfred!" Arthur said and started speeding up his pace.

After a few rapid thrusts he then grabbed Alfred by the hair and pulled him upward, Alfred winced from the pain and was forced up and onto his knees. His body was brought down again onto Arthurs lap his legs straddling the other man as his body was being pushed up and down on Arthur's shaft. Arthur moaned loudly, the weight of Alfred all on his hips and groaned added to the ecstatic pleasure pulsing through his body, building up in his lower abdomen. Alfred's legs wouldn't move and he couldn't help but arch his back as his body was pounded by his captain.

"There you go...you needy whore." Arthur whispered harshly into the others ear who only winced at the name.

He honestly didn't mean to be like this, he couldn't help it, he wanted to reject Arthurs intrusion but his ass wouldn't clench along with every other muscle in his body. All he felt was the soon growing pleasure warming up his body. At first he felt nothing but stinging pain from not being stretched or prepped in any way but now as the night was progressing and his body was getting used to it, he started to feel good, so very good. Still he couldn't give the man what he wanted, he couldn't moan or scream especially when he was just being fucked with out any class or care. Every thrust was just deep and aimed at making Arthur himself feel good, not Alfred. He swallowed harshly and kept his eyes and mouth shut tight.

"Alfie, what's wrong love? Does it still hurt? You've got to man up." Arthur said taking a nip onto Alfred's neck and slammed his cock in deeper with every word.

Alfred kept quiet.

"Come on now, let me hear you!" Arthur said and threw Alfred's face down on the bed again, he gripped the mans hips with one hand and brought his other around and started stroking Alfred's cock.

Alfred was breathing heavily, panting as his body was attack by feelings he's never felt before, still he knew he couldn't give the man what he wanted. He wasn't going to break from this, it hurt so badly to be touched so roughly for his first time. It hurt so badly because he figured out that yes, his feelings were love and he wanted to be with this man always. But to be taken this way was so...so unbearable.

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered after what seemed like hours of brutal attacking, it seemed that whatever was controlling him was now losing its potency. Arthur kept smacking his hips against Alfred but it grew more slowly and started to be more sensual. Arthur looked at the man beneath him, his eyes still clouded with lust but soon the wanting look, a loving look glimmered in them.

"M-my head..." Arthur said as he started to feel a deep throbbing pulse in his brain.

Alfred was having a hard time controlling himself, Arthur started rolling his hips and hitting his sweet spot. When he called his name so softly Alfred could almost feel the love under all that lust. Still he couldn't give in to someone who took him so forcefully, no he would never forgive him for doing this to him. He couldn't but God it was becoming hard to think straight, from every stroke of his cock and every time the tip of Arthur's penis hit his prostate. He wanted to moan and show his appreciation but he clenched his hands and swallowed hard.

"Al-Alfred...uhn~" Arthur moaned above him digging his nails into the mans hip.

"Alfred...Al..m-my name." Arthur said and continued to pump the man's cock and roll his hips.

"Alfred...Alfred...mmhmm...N-name." He said this time growing wanting and rolling his hips and thrusting in at a harder and even pace.

"Ah...Ar-" Alfred closed his mouth tightly and buried his head in the mattress, he almost lost control of himself and moaned the others name, he couldn't help but be turned on when the other said his name so lustfully like that. The build up in his cock was too much and he soon released his seed into the others hand, he let out a muffled groan and with few thrusts later could feel Arthur spill himself deep within his ass. Arthur moaned loudly, and whispered harshly Alfred's name to the air before pulling out.

"G-good boy, now go to... bed." Arthur said and un-did the bindings around Alfred's wrist.

Alfred clumsily gathered some pants and ran to the door, he stumbled moving the chair and as quickly as possible ran out slamming the door behind him. He ran to Toris's room and fell to the ground once he was inside, Toris started yelling and asking what happened but Alfred stayed on the ground without uttering a word. He felt like he wanted to cry but he soon found his body becoming too heavy and his eyelids closing as he fell asleep.

Arthur stripped naked on his bed was curled up holding his head, his eyes clouded and his body now to weak to move. Tears streamed from his face and he felt shame and regret slowly fill up his body. It hurt it, the place where his heart is was hurting so unbelievably bad, how could have done that? He would never do that. He had such a higher regard for himself, he cared for Alfred...he couldn't do that. He did though and he cried tears of shame and anger until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I've written very few smut material stories...but I wanted to focus on just the act of it not the sensuality. Still I hope you enjoyed and I hope that I didn't turn anyone away from the story, there's still a bit more to go. Thanks for all the support!


	19. Stopped Heart

A bit of a shorter chapter then the rest. Thank you for all the reviews, i'm glad you guys liked the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>When the sun rose again to start the morning as it has always done so too did Alfred awake. Despite the tiring night his body never forgot when to wake up, he slowly sat in and peered around the room. His eyes held a blank gaze and he kept his stoic expression on as he got up and left the room to get ready for the day. He went down to the cell and finding a bucket of water he cleaned himself off as best he could. He spaced out while he was rinsing off and let out a sigh before putting on some clothes. He then left for the kitchen where he found some bread, taking a small loaf he made his way back to Toris's room where he simply sat down and held his head in thought.<p>

"A-Alfred...you're up? How are you?" Toris asked sitting back up in his bed and eyed the man on the floor eagerly.

Alfred glanced at the man then back to the bread, his face remaining abnormally sullen.

"I'm fine, just want to get to work." He said dryly and took a bite out of the bread.

"Are you sure? Did something happen with you and the captain last night? Did he whip you are hurt you?" Toris asked growing more concerned and noticed Alfred closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head.

"No, Toris don't worry about an stop asking." Alfred said rather sternly, glaring at the half eaten bread in his hand , not wanting to look at Toris at the moment.

Toris shocked by his behavior decided to stay silent for now. Whatever happened last night upset Alfred so much that he suddenly changed personalities. After a few minutes of awkward silence Alfred decided to get up and start his work for the day, leaving Toris alone to his maps and books. From then on Alfred quickly and quietly went to work, he did not smile nor talk to anyone. He only nodded when he was asked to do something, and went to go do it with out a fuss or complaint.

Arthur awoke by noon, his body was tingling and his mind was groggy. He threw off the blankets and looked to see his body was completely naked, he got up the looked back at his bed to notice that their were blood stains. He held his head over his mouth as he was brutally reminded what evil he did the night before. He felt his body convulse and he dry heaved a bit before going to his closet. He leaned on the doors for a moment and inhaled sharply through his nose as he opened them up to get dressed for the day.

Toris came by and delivered his breakfast, which allowed him time to sit and think about the events prior to his treacherous act. He slammed his fist down on his desk as that stupid smirk of Gilbert's popped unpleasantly in his head. The night. The drinking. Being drugged. Seeing Alfred and his brother. Then losing it completely. He remembered bits and pieces of last night, the feelings, the sight of Alfred underneath him, it was still all so blurry, he remembered feeling on top of the world then satisfaction. Now all he feels is remorse and regret.

Sitting on his bed but not touching the blood stains he wondered what Alfred would be feeling right now, maybe he hated him. Arthur felt sick to his stomach thinking about it, he would hate him, if he were Alfred he would hate his guts beyond all imagination. What if he cried in shame and hate because of what he did? He covered his mouth again as his stomach began to feel nauseas. He held it back and tried to remind himself on what plans he had now since he was leaving.

Trying to clear his head he took out a roll of paper and scanned it quickly along with some notes from Toris. The ship was low on food and water, they need to go resupply but the next friendliest port was a weeks worth of sailing away. He bargained if they rationed their food well enough they would be able to make it for a week, a very stressful week. He sat in silence contemplating all that's happened and what needed to be done and just wanted to crawl back into his bed and sleep, but the bed was too good for him. He just wanted to get clean but he knew all the water in the ocean couldn't rid the stain that is his whole body. He let out a sigh in frustration when Toris tapped on the door and walked in.

"Toris...How is he?" Arthur asked softly, timidly as he tried to look casual adorning his red hat on his head.

"He? ...Alfred? Well, he's quiet sir, very unlike himself." Toris said as equally softly and watched his captains expression grow dark with worry.

"I see...anything else?" Arthur asked trying to find some papers on his desk to look at, but couldn't help but look at Toris who eyed him pitifully.

"...If I could put it into words, I'd say...broken, sir." Toris said and took the tea plates and walked out the door to leave his now bewildered captain alone.

After regaining his head, Arthur left to go command the ship in a sort of daze. He went straight to the wheel and steered the ship while observing the lower deck, he would see Alfred walk by once in a while and it could be said that he did not smile nor talk to anyone. His moves were rather robotic in nature and Arthur felt all the guilt accumulate into the pit of his stomach and he began to feel nauseas again. He fought through the feeling and was able to instruct Toris on the new food distribution plans and guiding the ship safely past any dangers.

Still his eyes set out to the sea but he could only think and grind his teeth in remembrance of that night, he had to talk to him, but what should he say? Sorry, he was drugged, drunk and emotionally unstable, it's okay right? Like that would happen.

As the day progressed and not a sound came from the usually bright and cheerful boy, Arthur gripped the wheel and finally came to his conclusion. It hurt so bad to know that Alfred was no longer Alfred and it was his fault. He decided the moment they get to shore he's letting Alfred free, that is if he doesn't just run off. It's been astounding how many times the man had chances to escape and just run but he never did. He was an idiot of man, if he wasn't so dumb he wouldn't have stayed, he wouldn't have changed Arthur and Arthur wouldn't have hurt him. In the end Arthur could smile grimly and think this was all this stupid idiot's fault.

No, it wasn't. Arthur fell for the man the first gentle touch he received from him when he bandaged his side, it felt safe and warm. From then on it was denial and from there a fear of losing him, being pushed away, then obsession. The drugs in his drink didn't help and the fact that Alfred was smiling so happily at someone he probably loved more then Arthur himself let loose the beast.

He wanted to throw up and fall to the ground, then sob till his eyes couldn't produce anymore tears, he wanted to throw a tantrum and be held like a child. He could not, would not do any of it. He held the wheel tightly and kept his face straight ahead to over look the sea, and stared off as his body gave shakes and quivers wishing to relax. Not the whole day, did he let it go, he thought bearing the pain he was feeling now was only a small part of what Alfred was feeling.

Thinking clearly the best situation right now would to just let Alfred go, but a part of Arthur wanted forgiveness. He wanted a re-do but knew that was too childish a dream.

He went to bed that night sullen and cold, he took the sheet off with the blood but found that it blood through to the mattress underneath. Sickened he gather a few clean blankets and a pillow and slept on the floor. A deserving place for him to sleep he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's Journal, Wednesday 20th.<strong>

I honestly cannot fathom the depths of Alfred's stupidity, I have no idea what he's planning. Well, I do in a sense but it's so vague only Alfred himself can figure it out. I talked it over with Francis, I gave him the piece of paper Alfred gave me and he stormed off to radio a navy base stationed a week and a half away from this black market island. Then he came back and I remember clearly him saying:

_ "That Alfred is crafty but a loyal man, Matthew! It seems he wants the navy to come ambush Arthur when he docks next and from the notes here it seems that the ship is also running low provisions. I had no idea the man had it in him to think so cunningly! Mon cher! This is amazing!"_

I absolutely had no idea my brother would be so cunning too and it did make sense but there was one problem, Alfred said over and over to me that he cared for someone on that ship. If he cared for that person allowing for a navy ambush would be the worst possible thing he could do for that person, who ever it may be. The navy has been chasing Arthur's ship for years now and they are determined to have him and his crew hanged, all of them. So I still don't understand? I tried to explain it to Francis and he seemed puzzled too.

_ "Maybe...he was lying? He can get off because he was just a prisoner not an actual member of the crew but I assure you all of them will be hanged, publicly even."_

Now, I'm really confused, Francis already called the navy station and they are heading on their way to get ready for the battle so I can't stop that. Was it supposed to be a secret and I just try to meet him there? And for what reason? It doesn't make sense...He was so earnest and he really looked like a man in love. Real Love. Well, as Alfred would say I would just have to wing it and see what happens, I just hope he doesn't get hurt in the process.

* * *

><p>-well one flaw...is that how would Alfred know he was going to meet his brother? I'm just going to bs it and say he had a feeling, like a connection. Another card I could use was that Alfred was looking for an official type person when he was out to give the letter to and just didn't find them and was luckily able to find Matthew. It's weird I have all this stuff planned out perfectly but I forgot to add some common sense, sorry!<p> 


	20. Bittersweet Affair

**Warning**: Chapter contains, drama and France approved material. Thank you for your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>He was going to try again today, even though his gut hurt every time he got closer to the other man, he had to try again.<p>

"Alfred...can we talk? I have something important to tell you." It was another calm day on the ship, Alfred was working steadily but at a moderate pace when Arthur approached him.

"Yes Captain." Alfred said monotonously putting down a coiled up rope and looking blankly at his captain.

Arthur shuddered in response then swallowed in his already dry mouth. "I- I wanted to explain myself...my behavior, can we go to my room? You don't need to sit down...you can keep by the door even..."

"No need to explain yourself captain, now I'll just get back to work." Alfred said and shortly went to picking up the rope.

"Alfred, please...please I just need to at least tell you. I don't expect you to forgive me...I just..." Arthur was struggling with his words as he saw how unresponsive and uncaring the other man was being towards him.

"It's fine captain, I'm working hard now so you don't have to worry. I can become just another person in your crew." Alfred said and began to walk by the man.

"No, Alfred! Listen to me!" He said his body panicking as he watched the retreating figure, walk down the ship to the other side to continue his work. His chest hurt and he let out a groan of pain and frustration. This has been they're routine for a few days now and they will be making port in about two to three days depending on the wind and he would then let him free. He had to tell him, he had to at least make the other understand he wasn't himself and that he truly regrets what he did but the other would not budge. As Toris had some blatantly put it, he had broken the man and now he was a shell of who he once was. When they first met this would have been perfect, but now it was only anguish and pain. He wanted those defiant eyes back so badly, that gorgeous smile that put the sun to shame. It was gone though...it was all gone.

"Alfred! As your captain I order you to come here!" He yelled out and saw Alfred come running towards him, looking at him with a slightly curious look.

"Yes Captain?" He asked.

"Good, now you are going to come with me, that's an order!" Arthur's emerald eyes were strict and demanding and he stared hard into the others deep blue who finally showed some emotion.

"A-Ah, yes captain." He muttered and walked with the man to his room.

Once inside Arthur slammed the door shut and pushed Alfred against it. He was shaking and his face looked hesitant and guilty.

"Please, listen to me...I was drugged. I was drugged at the bar I was drinking at, and I lost control, I never meant to hurt you like that. I'm truly sorry Alfred." Arthur finally spit out as his throat squeezed tightly making every word hurt.

Alfred's face showed no hint of change, it stayed very stoic and he peered into the glassy green eyes of the man before him. " It's okay captain I understand, now can I get back to work?"

Arthur released his grip and took a step back eyeing the man in horror. "Alfred? Is that all you have to say? No! Alfred come on! You idiot! Get angry at least! Something Alfred, let me know the man I once knew is still in there!"

"Captain, calm down...you've finally broken me, isn't that a good thing?" Alfred asked tilting his head, and from Arthur's point of view could see a smirk though the man's face hardly changed. Arthur could feel a smirk underneath laughing at him and the damage he has caused to someone he actually cared about.

"No, I know what I did before...but I really liked you, I was scared and!" Arthur shook his head and slumped down on his bed in contemplation.

"Captain may I go now?" Alfred asked a bit more softly.

"No you may not!" Arthur growled so Alfred stayed by the door and waited until Arthur spoke again.

"I...I'm sorry for everything...at some point...I think I fell in love with you then I went crazy at the thought of losing you. The drug only made it worse...then I saw you and your brother and I thought I would never see you...so...I had to take you for myself. I'm sorry...Alfred." Arthur looked up and his eyes unwavering his voice was soft but he looked so broken.

"Arthur..." Alfred whispered, he closed his eyes and opened them to show some actual emotion.

He walked over and gently pressed his hand against the other's chest and laid him back against his bed, Arthur looked up at the man in shock but did not push away from him. He could finally see conflicting emotions in Alfred's eyes and that made his heart race in itself. Alfred lowered his head and then went to leave hot kisses on Arthur's neck who wiggled in response closing his eyes tightly. He didn't understand what was going on, why was he doing this to him? To torture him? He felt his shirt being unbuttoned slowly as the taller man left trails of kisses on the man's neck and exposed collar bone. Arthur gasped when his sensitive skin was given a teasing bite then licked as Alfred's hands roamed his chest.

"I-I don't understand..." Arthur finally let out, he was happy for these loving touches but they didn't make sense at all.

Alfred stayed silent then made his way down his chest and licked Arthur's nipple like a lollipop before let his mouth rest on it and flick it around with his tongue. He could feel Arthur shiver and wiggle around in pleasure and kept his work before lifting his head and removing the coat and shirt that was on Arthur.

"Captain, let me have this...my last selfish wish." Alfred said softly then worked on Arthur's other nipple.

Arthur shivered and watched Alfred lustfully, still not understanding the man's motives but too enthralled to stop and ask about it any more. He felt Alfred's hands room down his body and outline his figure before settling at his belt and unbuckling him, as he let one hand massage Arthur's nipple and his mouth tease at his neck. Arthur was panting and trying to keep quiet but his mind was beginning to fill up with his wanting need growing in his pants.

"A-Alfred..." He whispered and craned his neck so Alfred could kiss it more.

Alfred complied and left many kisses on his neck sucking once in a while aiming to leave a mark, he then left and let his his mouth roam down the others body, shaking and whimpering from every breath. Alfred found the scar above Arthurs hips and left small soft kisses over it, barely letting his lips touch the skin, it tickled Arthur greatly. Alfred after tracing the scar with his lips, let his tongue lick at it for a while before he slowly inched Arthur's pants down.

"Ah...ahn! Alfred, please tell me why you're doing this?" Arthur gasped in between a moan as he felt Alfred's hand palm the erection in his underwear and begin to stroke him gently, long smooth strokes that made him feel unimaginable pleasure.

Alfred remained silent and removed the mans shoes and pants all the way and removed his shirt as well. He want back to stroking Arthur's length before he finally looked to see Arthur's confused blushing face. He leaned forward and kissed the man softly on the lips slowly adding more pressure and licking the other's lips for entrance. Arthur oblidged and let the other fill his mouth with his tongue, letting them dance and swirl as Alfred continued his stroking on his length.

"Alfred...t-tell me." Arthur was insistent on knowing the reason, though if Alfred just kept going he wouldn't stop him, this was all so beautiful. Every touch was soft and gentle but yet strong and possessive, a truly loving touch he's never felt before that made his body react so excitedly.

"Ah...I'm go-going to..." Arthur said and Alfred quickly took his hand away from Arthur's bulging underwear and waited a moment. Arthur surprised and bit upset let out a hiss. Was this what he was going to do? Torture him?

He was about to sit up when Alfred swiftly brought the man's underwear down leaving him completely naked and exposed to the blonde man above him. Arthur let out a gasp and then turned his head into the sheets when he felt the cold air on his aching cock. When he felt a calloused hand grab the base he snapped his head back to stare in awe at the sight before, Alfred slowly brought his head down and sucked and licked at the man's tip before sucking more of the man's length in his mouth. Arthur blushed furiously and tried not to buck his hips up and couldn't help but arch his back in ecstasy.

"Ah...ah ...uhnn!" Arthur panted as Alfred bobbed his head slowly up and down his length, they were long and slow before he changed up his pace with short and fast.

"N-No good, I'm going...ah, Alfred." Arthur moaned as he reached his peek, Alfred back away and put his hand on the mans tip as he released his seed all over his hand.

With his fingers coated in the mans juices, he leaned over Arthur and kissed him on the forehead before kissing his lips as he placed one finger in Arthur's entrance. Arthur gasped at the intrusion and then wrapped his arms around Alfred shaking with each push and twist of the man's finger inside him. He felt like such a little whore for not bothering to fight this at all, he just clung closer to the man above him ridding out the feeling. Alfred after a moment pushed in a second finger, at first it was just simple thrusting before it turned to twisting them around and finally scissoring them. Arthur was trying to keep himself from moaning too loudly through it all but couldn't help spread his legs out further for the man to have more room.

Alfred went back to kissing his neck and massaging a nipple as he worked the other man's entrance and stretched it out, he pushed in a third finger and groped around inside Arthur's ass, Arthur gasped in pain at the third finger and wrapped his arms tighter around Alfred's neck. He closed his eyes as he began to get used to the intrusion and could almost hear himself panting into Alfred's ear for more. He couldn't believe what a little slut he was being.

"You have to tell me...uhn! Why uhnn! You're doing this..." Arthur said huskily into the others ear and could feel the three fingers leave his ass, making it feel cold and hallow. Alfred looked at him then stood up taking off his pants and underwear. He got on the bed and sat down and motioned Arthur to come closer. Arthut without thinking complied and crawled to the man, he noticed that Alfred was very hard and his cock standing proudly. It was bit too big for Arthur's liking but he couldn't really care too much because when he got close enough Alfred grabbed his head and kissed him this time a bit more roughly and dominated his mouth quickly.

He brought Arthur closer and brought the mans legs to straddle his side, he looked deeply into Arthur's eyes before kissing his neck again and lowering the other onto his twitching length. It hurt but thankfully the stretch didn't make it feel too bad, it still stung and he was quivering as he was pushed lower down the man until he hit the base of his cock. Alfred let him adjust for a moment and Arthur put his hands around Alfred's neck for support.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's ass with both hands roughly and started to slowly bring him up and then slowly back down, that was his rhythm until Arthur wanted more.

"You know...Arthur...I admired you for a long time. I really liked you..." Alfred whispered into the others ear as he started to quicken his pace.

"Alfred-"

"...I even fell in love with you. I'm giving up though..." Alfred said and his pace quickened and Arthur was moaning into his neck.

"W-wait...please don't...Alfred I'm sorry...I-I... AH!" Alfred hit the spot that sent Arthur's mind into a daze and his eyes widen as small tears form on the sides.

"After this...I will just be another man on your crew. I need this...Arthur...ahhh..." Alfred stopped as his wanting feeling for more was building up so much he couldn't stand it and thrusted in at a much faster and harder pace, making Arthur moan out in every pump.

Arthur couldn't stand this feeling, he felt so good so hot but he felt so much weight and guilt. His head was resting on Alfred's shoulder as his hips were guided up and down Alfred's length and he looked for a moment with cloudy eyes into a mirror that was nailed to the wall. He looked and he could see on Alfred's expansive back, scars from his lashings and a few small bruises he left when he forced himself in so roughly.

"Oh...Alfred." He whispered softly and he could feel his face heating up even more.

"Arthur, I fell in love with you and I want...ehn! I wanted to make love to you the way I wanted you to make love to me." Alfred said and laid Arthur on his back and went full out, hips smacking as he kissed Arthur's nipples again. He breathed haughtily on the man's chest and then brought his head up to his ear where his panting made Arthur shiver.

"A-After this...Arthur...we can forgot...ah! About everything...I will just be another part of your crew. I-I just need this to say g-goodbye." He said huskily into the others ear who had his arms and legs wrapped around the taller mans body.

"D-don't, say that." Arthur said and repeated the words as he felt Alfred's thrust become sporadic and hit his prostate.

"Alfred! I! Ahn! I do!..." Arthur's mouth trailed at another hit to his prostate.

"Al-Alfred...Idiot...I love you!" He said and with another well placed hit to his prostate released his seed unto his and Alfred's stomach, Alfred soon came as well into Arthur and he then rested his body not pulling out just yet. He laid his head on the bed next to Arthurs panting a bit as he regained his breathe.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked and tilted his head to look at the other more closely.

Alfred didn't say anything but lifted himself up and pulled out quietly without another word, he didn't even bother to look Arthur in the eyes. There was a moment of silence as Arthur looked at the man confused and hurt. The awkward silence grew as Alfred gathered his clothes and Arthur sat up on his bed staring at the other who would not even look at him.

"Captain, I just wanted this...so I can replace it with the one from before. Now, I'm done...we're done...we can pretend nothing ever happened." Alfred said getting dressed and approaching the door.

He looked back at the man sitting on the bed wide eyed and confused. Alfred's heart seemed to ache but he kept his face calm and left promptly to be met with the cold night air he took a deep breathe in and let out in a long breathe, he could see the cloud forming in the cold air. Shaking his head he walked down below where the crew usually bunked. He walked quickly scanning the sleeping faces and finally found the man he was looking for, Ivan. He was sleeping soundly and Alfred knelt down and jostled him.

A hand shot out and wrapped around his neck and pulled him close as Ivan sat up. He was smiling darkly and his killing aura set ablaze.

"Nice to see you here...comrade." Ivan spoke icily obviously beyond pissed for being woken up.

"Heh...It will be worth it, just listen to what I have to say." Alfred spoke as sweat dripped down the side of his face, he smirked through it.

"It better be." Ivan said releasing his grip around the others throat.

* * *

><p>Uhhh...yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed...uhh...What can I say, I like smut. Well it has a reason so it's not pointless smut. Still this is my first fanfic involving these...details.<p>

Thanks for the reviews I enjoy them all and they make me write more!


	21. Split Path

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

Thank you to all those that have been reading and reviewing and who enjoy this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Arthur woke up early that morning, he looked and he could see land in view. His eyes narrowed and he squeezed the railing as he stared at it, cursing it but feeling somewhat relieved. His heart hurt so bad, in his chest every heart beat let waves a pain wash over his body. He was near tears, as he stared at the spit of land in the distance.<p>

He heard footsteps behind him and turned his head slowly, his eyes widened as he look to see Alfred leaning on the railings on the other side of the boat looking off into the blue sea. Arthur turned around keeping one hand secure around the railings. He stared at the back of the man that for some odd reason despite all the trails, he still loved. The man's back was defined by the thin shirt and his hair was rustling around teasingly. Arthur stared and pinned but he stood on the other side holding on to the railing.

Alfred, straightened up and he turned around and locked eyes with Arthur, his eyes were calm but they weren't cold like usual. Maybe he could sense it, his freedom. Alfred took a step forward and Arthur did the same never breaking eye contact. They met half way but kept a few feet apart. Arthur stared deeply into ocean like eyes Alfred had and was searching for something. He peered in deeply, calm? Content? Ready? Why did those show through so much to Arthur, he was confused and it was really frustrating him.

"Captain." Alfred said softly, but made Arthur jump a bit in surprise as he was snapped out of his daze.

"Would you like some tea?" Alfred asked softly almost letting a soft smile grace his lips, the first Arthur's seen in a long time since.

"Alfred...I...yes, that would be great." Arthur said gritting his teeth as Alfred turned around and went down to the kitchen leaving Arthur alone on the deck.

* * *

><p>The ship sailed through and Arthur could see the many caves and coves that scaled the whole beach. He knew there was a dock a little more south around a cove. Arthur was up at the wheel and he soon noticed some lively chanting from the deck below. He gave the wheel to Toris and walked over to look down and see that Alfred and Ivan were yet again battling it out but there was something different something much more animalistic something much more intense. Those punches, were aimed to break.<p>

Despite those two always seeming on edge with each other they always held back a little, never going full out till now. Blood was starting splatter against the deck and the rest of the crew only grew more heated. Arthur had to stop them before one of them killed each other he turned and loaded his gun but the sound of wood snapping stopped him cold.

"Man overboard!" A man from below shouted.

Arthur ran back and to his horror found that Ivan who straightened himself up was looking out at the now broken railing, and no Alfred. Arthur's eyes widened and he ran down the stairs to the deck and straight to the railing, he looked over and only saw slopping blue waves, he looked frantically scanning where Alfred should have landed. He was shaking violently and near tears he feared for the worst.

He may have been hurt and everything may have become so painful that he wanted Alfred to be gone but he would never want him died.

_"Jump."_ A voice rang making him gasp in surprise.

_"I can't swim."_ His voice of reason countered.

_"Jump, die with him."_ It said softly like a seductive whisper in his ear.

_"It would be pointless, it's not like we're lovers." _The voice of reason explained.

_"Do you want to live with him dead?"_ It whispered.

_"No."_

_"Then jump."_

Arthur stood at the edge of the broken railing looking down at the water, he eyed it blankly. He heard someone say captain but he didn't bother to turn to see who it was. He heard running footsteps but they didn't register in his mind.

"He's over there aru!" Someone shouted. Arthur jerked back and looked to see Yao pointing on the other side of the ship.

Arthur ran over to the side and followed the path of Yao's finger to see a man's figure in the water swimming briskly in the water, it was amazing how fast the man was in the water. A smile softly grew on his lips as he watched, yes Alfred was now free.

"Captain what should we do?" Toris asked worriedly and saw how the captain's smile was growing. "Captain?"

"Ahah! Ahahaha! Ahahahahaha! ah ah! Ah! Ahaha!" Arthur was laughing his mouth wide open as he gasped for air between the laughter. His eyes were wide open as he could not take his eyes off Alfred's now distant form in the water.

"Captain!" Toris grabbed his arm and started pulling him away, at some point the laughing turned to sobs and tears were streaming down his face as he was brought to his room, to his bed.

"Captain, please calm down."

"He's gone now, he's free. He's free from me, from all the evil I forced into his life." He said growing silent but his face twisting in regret.

"Captain..." Toris said softly.

"Please leave, steer the ship and make port...I should be good by then." Arthur muttered and laid down in his bed. He took in a deep breathe once Toris left and he choked back a sob when he realized it smelled like Alfred.

He's free now, he's free from being hurt by him so why does it still hurt? Why does it feel that they are connected? Why does he feel as if he's lost something very important and he wants to get it back when he knows he can't. Arthur rolled in his bed and stared out at the wooden wall behind him. After a moment he sat up, clutching his blankets as he tried to push down all his feelings. Just bury them deep deep down.

He wasn't sure how long he's been sitting there spacing out, but he soon heard a tapping on his door. Toris slowly entered.

"Umm...Captain, we're docked and ready to go." Toris said softly.

"I'll be there in a moment, I trust you know what to do?" Arthur said in a raspy voice.

"Of course." Toris said and left.

Arthur stood up, put on his most lavish red coat and hat that was beaded with jewels and laced with gold. He wore his best boots and his pistol secure at his side. He stood up and didn't bother to look at the mirror, he took a breath and threw his door open as he walked out greeted by a bright light. He looked to see the deck empty of people but their were probably some down below. He walked down the ramp of his ship to the dock and stood looking at the rest of the harbor. It was an uneasy quiet.

"Go!" Arthur heard someone yell, he grabbed his pistol and turned around quickly but a rope lassoed around his wrist forcing the gun to hit the ground. The pistol was kicked against the dock and his body crushed by the weight of other men on top of him tying his hands up. He was grabbed and pulled up to stand, he looked around and his eyes widened in surprise. There stood Matthew looking at the man with concerned feelings and Francis standing proudly with a sword in hand, his face though was very serious.

A man started shouting orders for the rest of the men to raid the ship and take any men prisoner. Francis walked over and picked up Arthur's hat that had fallen to the ground from the tackle. He picked it up eyeing the man before him softly and placed it on his head.

"Hey, Arthur." He said, finally smirking a bit.

"Frog." Arthur replied coldly.

"You had a good run..." Francis said and Arthur could see the look of pity on the man's bearded face.

"...I suppose I did." Arthur said harshly.

Francis looked at the man surprised and looked the man up and down for a moment. Arthur looked weaker, lost, alone more so then ever before. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Arthur said nothing but knew what he meant, he wasn't sorry he was captured, he was sorry that his spirit has finally been broken. He was sorry that he no longer felt the need to fight anymore.

Matthew looked on at Arthur concerned and biting his lip, Francis walked back to him and put his arm around his shoulder leading him away. Arthur was lead away by the other sailors. He sighed and lifted his head up high and straightened his back, he still had his pride. Even when he walked into the jail house, he didn't lose his stride, he faltered though when he saw Toris bound and chain in the cell next to his. He was pushed harshly into his cell and walked over to Toris's side.

"You okay there first mate?" Arthur asked kneeling down, Toris lifted his head his arms hung above his head chained to the wall behind him.

"Well could be better captain, kind of hungry." Toris said trying to smile.

"Hah, yeah." Arthur said and leaned his head against the wall, letting a small smirk grace his lips from Toris's comment.

* * *

><p>It was sunset and Alfred made it to the cove he wandered around inside then when the sun finally went down he jumped back into the water till he hit the beach. He looked around and ran up towards the city, he saw Arthur's ship in the port and knew what had happened. He ran down the city streets filled with navy men, civilians and children. He ran as fast as he could scanning the people's faces as he went by. He saw a pair of two wavy blonde hair'd men walking out a ways in front about to turn the corner. He kicked up his speed as he saw the all too familiar hair curl of his brothers.<p>

He ran up and the two didn't have enough time to turn around before he grabbed them both by the collar and pulled them into a small, dark alley way.

A-Alfred?" Matthew gasped and hugged his brother.

"Geez, what a way to greet someone." Francis hummed.

"You guys, did you capture those pirates?" Alfred said pulling away from his brother sharply.

"Oui! We even caught Arthur, didn't think you had it in you." Francis said, he wasn't laughing though.

"Yeah, Alfred we got them all." Matthew said.

"Good." Alfred said letting out a sigh.

"What? Didn't you have someone important on that ship? They're going to be hanged publicly in two days!" Matthew snapped.

"Two days? That's tricky...I think we can still do it though." Alfred mumbled with a smile.

"Do what?" Matthew asked.

"Francis, do you regret giving up on your pirate days?" Alfred asked Francis, with a smirk.

Francis smiled back. "Almost everyday."

"Good, I need to talk to you." Alfred said with a wink leaving Matthew very confused.

* * *

><p>A Short chapter, sorry. Please review!<p> 


	22. Last Sunset

**Disclaimer:** I do not own hetalia.

* * *

><p>Hell, from the morning he woke up Arthur now knew hell, he awoke to being splashed with cold water, was then picked up and thrown across the cell and pinned against the bars. He was punched, kicked, thrown and spit on by the guards. They laughed and prodded him with insults and mocking lectures. He knew, he already knew he was going to be hanged, telling him all the time wasn't going to change his mood or make him cry and grovel. He knew and he accepted it, like Francis said, he had a good run.<p>

He lived how he wanted to live and now he's paying for it. When the night finally came around, he was thrown his meal for the night, whatever it was he sat lumped against the wall, finally able to hear some peace and quiet. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, he lifted his sleeve and saw that his precious red coat was dirty beyond all belief, his shirt just as grimy and disgusting. He sighed and cracked his neck.

"Captain?" Toris said softly.

"Toris, it's fine...I'm sorry you're getting wrapped up in this though." Arthur mumbled not bother to look the man's way.

Luckily Toris was allowed to walk around his cell freely and went to the bars they shared. He sat against it and let his legs stretch out.

"It's okay, we already knew what would happen when he became pirates the crew isn't mad with you. It's...scary...I mean..." Toris held himself a bit.

"...I don't want you guys to die either, If I could I would ask if they just killed me but I know they wouldn't...they'd lie and do it anyways." Arthur said softly

"Yeah..." Toris mumbled. "...Well, I don't think a lot of our men would appreciate that, they're all to prideful to let themselves be saved by someone else. They'll take it with their heads held high, smug bastards till the end."

Arthur smirked. "...lets all then, smug bastards till the end...maybe I should make a speech?" Arthur asked smiling a bit though it was painful.

"I would like that..." Toris murmured.

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur awoke to his own inner clock, his eyes were groggy and clouded with dirt. He sat up and looked around as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the cell. He sighed and straightened his back before giving it a crack.<p>

"Morning Captain..." Toris said softly.

"Oh, you're awake? Morning." Arthur said and looked over to Toris.

"Yeah, well when Alfred slept in my room he always woke with the sun, it kind of got to me." Toris said nonchalantly.

Arthur stiffened and his eyes narrowed as he glared at the ground, clenching his fists. "Oh..."

"I-I didn't mean to...bring him up." Toris said nervously.

"No, he and I...we don't." Arthur held his head and then looked to Toris. "Do you ever wish you could redo the events in your life?"

"Yes, sometimes captain...you?" Toris asked doing his best to not set the man off.

"For a time...it was my childhood...how I was raised and abandoned. I wish I could burn it all away." Arthur said taking a deep breathe as he scratched his head.

"And now?" Toris asked.

"Now...more then anything I wish I could have at least not met the man...or have done things right." Arthur mumbled.

"That's kind of stupid." Toris said more to himself, letting his thoughts burst out.

"Huh?" Arthur asked tilting his head.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean...It's this cell it's getting to me." Toris quickly retorted.

"Still, what did you mean?" Arthur asked still staying level headed.

"...I guess...I just doubt you would never want to meet him though. I think you would want to meet him again, no matter what the outcome." Toris said off handedly.

" You romantic fool...but yes I can see what you mean." Arthur mused.

"Yes, in this situation I guess that's all I can be." Toris said bringing them back to reality.

"Hmm..." Arthur hummed as his body ached.

"Do you think...Alfred is somewhere walking around now?" Toris asked absentmindedly.

"Yes, with his brother, talking happily I hope." Arthur retorted.

"You hope? That's quite kind of you captain." Toris said a bit taken aback.

"Heh! I'm just a complete idiot!" He humored.

"No, just a romantic fool, I suppose." Toris smirked.

"Cheeky are yah?" Arthur sighed. "...well we're never going to meet again, we wont be meeting in another life or anything stupid like that. He better be happy afterwards."

"...I don't think he will." Toris said softly.

"What do you mean? That my death isn't enough? Did I break him beyond repair is that what you mean?" Arthur hissed standing up quickly to glare at the other.

"Captain..." Toris sighed.

"Out with it!" Arthur ordered.

"Th-there's no way he would break in the first place! There's no way...even if it may have seemed that way...there's no way he could stand tall the way he has been. Have ever looked at his back?" Toris asked softly eying his now bewildered captain.

"His back, well yes-"

"I mean really look at it...for all it's worth?" Toris added quickly.

"...I'm not sure." Arthur said his memories going back to seeing Alfred's lashings scarred all over his back in that night they said goodbye.

" Well I have, when he stands, though he kept his face sullen and dead, his back portrayed him. It was strong, broad and defiant." Toris said softly.

" What does that have to do with anything?" Arthur asked wearily.

"He's not broken and since it's Alfred he would never want to see you or any of us hanged." Toris said leaning his head back against the cell.

" Are you trying to make me believe he's coming to save us? I've never known you to be such an idiot, Toris." Arthur said with a huff of annoyance.

" I don't know...I just still have faith in the man, not letting people he cares about die."

"Well, maybe he'll save you and the crew in the end." Arthur muttered.

"No, he'll save you too, he still loves you." Toris mentioned fiddling his fingers not looking to his captain.

If Arthur had been drinking something he would have spit it out by the man's words. He grabbed the bars that the two shared and slid down in a crouching position.

"I raped him Toris..." Arthur said darkly.

"I figured as much..." Toris said not looking at his captain.

"Then how the hell can you say he still loves me? Has this flee infested place finally rot your brain away?" Arthur asked growling a bit.

"Not at all captain in fact this place allowed me to voice my thoughts without fear." Toris stated noting the bars between the two.

"You're going to lecture me now? Heh! Like you know anything.' Arthur huffed.

"Captain, I could feel it that he had a plan that he was determined to do something and follow through till the end. He escaped and I bet he planned his fight with Ivan just for that moment. Most of all he planned that fight at that time for a reason. He may be an idiot about most things till he puts his mind to it." Toris said with a huff.

"You-"

"It's true comrade." An ici cold voice stated from down the dungeon hall.

"Ivan!" Toris asked and went to the front of his cell to see if he could see the man. Just barely, he was tied up but he could see the man's long legs on the ground.

"He came in the middle of the night...I believe after spending some time with the captain." Ivan said and Arthur blushed a bit in remembrance.

"I remember him waking me up and asking a favor. I wasn't going to do it but that smug look on his face irritated me so much I couldn't help but agree." Ivan said softly.

"Agree to what?" Toris asked.

"Well he came in and told me he wanted to escape, he knew he was probably going to be tied up or guarded when we made port so he had to get off before then. I was curious...he is a strange man is he not? He asked if we could have one last brawl, an all out battle to end it all, of course I agreed especially when he said I could punch him with all my might as long as I knocked him overboard." Ivan said thinking back and gave chilling grin though the other two had no idea.

"Why did he need you to punch him over?" Toris asked and Arthur nodded.

"He wanted to fight me again...he has pride as a man. He wanted to go all out and see what would happen then escape. A two in one, da?" Ivan asked with a small chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Alfred slow down!" Matthew panted out as he carried a large barrel on his shoulder.<p>

"Can't do that Mattie! Gotta keep goin'!" Alfred said with smile.

The two were making their way from the market down to the dock where they put the barrels in a row boat and covered them with a tarp. Alfred tied it to another row boat and started rowing out to see, the land curved and Alfred rowed through a few coves till he was out of sight of the town. He met nothing but see and the huge cliff side with a cave opening that he slowly rowed into. Rowed into the dark cave and until he washed up on rocky beach deep within. A lantern shown brightly in his face when he arrived.

"There you are, I've been waiting all day!" Francis huffed.

"Hey sorry, just make sure we have enough food." Alfred said with a grin.

"There's always a price to pay for making someone wait." Francis said softly and with one finger traced the under part of Alfred's chin.

Alfred gave him a deadpanned stare and shoved a loaf of bread into his mouth and began unloading the barrels onto the beach.

"Get them onto the ship...how is _everyone_?" Alfred asked nervously.

Francis took the loaf out of his mouth and glared at the other for a moment. " They are disposed of on another part of the island...like you asked. I'm surprised Matthew had such a...volatile substance on him. Though he did buy it at the black market but still..." Francis muttered in thought.

"Well, that's my brother, he's awesome." Alfred said with a grin.

"Yes, Matthew is amazing and so are you...are you sure you can go through with this though?" Francis asked worriedly.

"Hey I thought you said I was amazing! I am going to go through with this, so we can all get our happy ending." Alfred said sternly.

"What if it doesn't work?" Francis interjected.

"I can't think about stupid stuff like that...I need to think of how it will work." Alfred said and returned to his row boats.

"Be ready for tomorrow! Big day!" Alfred said and pushed his rowboat back in the water before jumping in.

Francis sighed and wondered how he could have gotten himself so wrapped up with Alfred's affairs, truth be told he was excited. He felt that old burning passion he thought once long buried. He was completely astounded that Matthew was going to go along with them as well. Those brothers never cease to amaze him, they do complete each other in a way.

Naive fools but he will hold so hope for them. If things worked out well enough there would be a happy ending.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the day of Arthur's and his crews execution. Arthur would be first along with Toris, Ivan and Yao. The more prominent show pieces then the rest of his crew, if anything they were to be sold off by traders as slaves. Since the most the wood beam could support was four decent sized bodies, the probability that his other men were either just shot or sold was more lilely. Not him though, Arthur was going to be hung for all to see and cheer for, as he deserved. He wasn't fed breakfast and he knew he wouldn't be fed all day, no need to waist food on a dead man.<p>

It was getting close to noon and they were to by hung by sunset, the block head fools probably just wanted a reason to drink more that night, if the hanging was in the afternoon or morning they couldn't drink till they passed out because of rules and regulations. This would probably be the last sunset Arthur would ever see. Arthur crouched down and held his knees, he wanted to be held, he wanted Alfred if just a minute come in, wrap his arms around him and smile warmly at him.

He knew that wouldn't happen though, Alfred wouldn't come, he wouldn't comfort him and he wouldn't smile a loving and caring smile not anymore, not for him. He clenched at his pants and closed his eyes tightly. He was scared, he didn't want to die, he knew he didn't deserve it but he felt so scared and so small.

"Captain...I want to apologize about my behavior. these past couple days" Toris said softly looking at his captain's shrunken form.

Arthur was silent and he gave a muffled response. "Shut up Toris."

Toris did just that and leaned against the wall of his cell and tried to keep himself calm as the minutes ticked away.

The two didn't know how long it's been but a few guards came in and extracted Arthur, Toris, Ivan and Yao from their cells. They were hand cuffed and roped together and pushed through the dungeon. Arthur made sure that before that he placed his favorite hat on his head and tried to brush off the dirt on his favorite red coat. He walked his head down till they made their way outside to the courtyard, he lifted his head up and looked to see where he would be hanged and the audience waiting for it all to happen. He looked and he could see the setting sun and couldn't help but smile softly and let his eyes tear up.

It was a beautiful sight, of oranges and pink hues that decorated the ocean, the sun was starting to sink into the ocean little by little creating even more wonderful colors, if Arthur thought about it; dying after seeing this didn't seem as bad. Still it was, he looked side to side and noticed that walls were lined with marine officials, not one looked like Alfred or Matthew.

He sighed and felt thankful that the last thing he saw wasn't cold and dead blue eyes of the person he should have loved more. The sunset and the sea is the last thing he should see, that's all he ever lived for anyway. He was marched up along with others up the stairs and forced to stand on a stool as the rope was placed around his neck. Thankfully, they didn't tip his hat off.

* * *

><p>-I had to cut it at some point because it would turn into too long a chapter if I just kept going...I was thinking about if I could get most of what I wanted in but it just didn't feel right.<p>

Also Thanks for the reviews and reading this story, I hope you're still enjoying it!


	23. Star Shine

Last Chapter before the epilogue, Thank you for all those who have read and reviewed this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it, and I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for over 50 reviews!

Next chapter is pretty much a service chapter. *wink*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>There all four stood up on their stools, overlooking the crowd. Arthur wanted to make a grand speech but his soon watery eyes and tight throat told him not to. It told him if he dared open his mouth even a little he would start sobbing and he wasn't going to give these people the satisfaction. He wondered if Toris felt the same way, he was a pretty emotional man despite his calm and cheerful exterior. Arthur glanced and could Toris standing tall but sullen, he looked defeated. Arthur must have looked the same, he wanted to stand tall and glare out at the people but it was too hard.<p>

He looked farther back to see the rest of his crew tied up together in a line to watch them be hanged, how cruel of those bastards to make them watch. Arthur bit his lip as one of the navy generals started to read out their sentence, as if no one knew already why they were being hanged. He almost smirked at the pure stupidity of it, but his heart was too heavy. He glance around the crowd once again, there was no sign of Alfred anywhere, and he cursed himself for wishing he was there.

It would be too painful right? If Alfred was there and just watched him be hanged, looking at him so coldly as if he deserved it. Still, he wanted him here with him, it was scary and he wanted to look into those eyes once again. He felt his chest heavy and his body shake, he was going to die all alone, how bitter his spit tasted in his mouth.

The man finished his speech and turned towards Arthur and the others with a cold gaze then smiled. He didn't notice a sudden commotion behind him till it was too late. He was shot in the back and fell to the ground. The rest of Arthur's crew was freed from their bindings and attacking the marines. Arthur looked out and saw Tino the man Berwald had kidnapped handing each one of his men a sword, he held a little dagger in his hand as well.

Arthur wanted to laugh, he couldn't believe their savior was that little man Tino who was sweet as could be. He did acknowledge that he was a hard worker and a hardy man despite his looks but it was just too funny. He would have laughed but the rope around his neck was too tight. He then looked at his men brawling with the marine men, the civilians fleeing for safety, he then looked at the man groaning in pain on the ground, he was shot in the back but who could have shot him?

Arthur looked around the flurry of men running around and growing bloodshed but didn't see anyone who had drawn a pistol or was using it. The person had to have had more then just one bullet. A man ran up and was going to pull the lever to have them hanged while everyone was distracted but the moment his hand touched the lever, he was shot and fell to the ground. Arthur looked to where the bullet came from and it was from atop the jail a good two stories, that was some good accuracy.

" Captain Bonnefoy! Matthew, help us!" A man in the crowd said, their numbers dwindling and the pirates slowly overtaking them.

Francis and Matthew walked into view and closer to the mad brawl, Francis gave a smile and took out his sword, Matthew took out his slowly as well.

"Thank goodness! We can get them with your-" The man was cut short with being slashed by Francis swiftly and effectively.

Arthur widened his eyes and was wondering what universe he landed into, Francis was helping as well? It didn't make sense, why would he do such a thing unless he wanted to hang Arthur himself but that still was just too odd for the man. Matthew ran through the crowd swiftly and up to the four men still standing with ropes tied around their necks.

Matthew quickly went and uncut them all, he handed Yao some knives and Toris two pistols, the three men then jumped from the platform down to join the fight but Arthur was dumbstruck from what had happened.

"You saved me?" Arthur asked the other man and felt a twinge of pain when he noticed the familiar blue eyes.

"Well, it wasn't my idea...wait, he should be here in a second." Matthew said quietly.

"Who? Francis? Was this his idea?" Arthur asked and took a step forward.

Before Matthew could say another word, Arthur caught sight of what the man was looking at and gaped in surprise. Alfred came running up with a pistol in one hand and a huge glorious smile. He didn't bother to use the stairs and hoped up onto the platform and embraced Arthur in a smothering hug. Arthur froze too speechless to move. Alfred pulled away and turned to Matthew.

"Thanks for your glasses bro." Alfred said and handed Matthew back his glasses.

"Wait, it was you? I don't understand!" Arthur yelled a bit enraged.

Alfred turned around smiling softly at the other man. "I wouldn't let you die, not in a million years."

Alfred lowered his head and Arthur could feel the man's breathe on his face and could swear he could feel the other's lips barely touching his when he was suddenly yanked by the arm.

"We got to go! Mattie! Francis!" Alfred yelled and stood on the ledge that overlooked the ocean below, it was a rather big jump but Alfred was full of confidence.

"Wait! Where are we going? You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!" Arthur screeched.

Alfred smirked still holding onto Arthur and jumped forward off the ledge, he turned in the air and Arthur noticed how truly beautiful the man looked with that stupid smile on his face complete with the setting sun as his background, it was supposed to be a cold day but Arthur felt so warm. They held hands looking at one another, Arthur didn't notice his hat flying off or the fact that he couldn't swim, not wait he remembered that.

"You idiot! I can't swim!" Arthur yelled.

"Really?" Alfred said a bit surprised then smiled again. " Don't worry we're not going far and I can swim for you."

"Idiot..." Arthur mumbled.

"I love you." Alfred said and gave Arthur a peck on the cheek.

Arthur blushed. "Idiot..."

They finally hit the water and Alfred took the long coat and shoes off Arthur before they went back up to the surface to breathe. A few more splashes were heard and Matthew and Francis popped their heads up also.

"Lets go before they send more guards, that mess up there should keep them busy though." Alfred said making sure Arthur was holding onto his clothes tightly and slowly swam to a row boat.

Matthew and Alfred took the oars and began to row hard and fast. The two brothers despite living different lives for a while were both strong men now. Francis sat with a smirk and Arthur felt uncomfortable in this situation, Francis and him used to be enemies and now he was simply sitting with him in a row boat. Francis could sense the other's discontent and gave him a harsh pat on the back.

"There there, cheer up!" Francis said with a chuckle.

"Don't touch me, frog!" Arthur snapped quickly out of habit.

Francis kept his hands to himself as the two boys smiled and rowed the boat over to the cave. They landed on the rocky beach inside and ran into the cave.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked running beside Matthew.

"All these caves connect to other caves and coves, we have a ship we've been stock piling and we're going to escape on that." Matthew said a bit earnestly.

"Brilliant...who thought all this up?" Arthur asked.

'Well, that would be Alfred." Matthew whispered.

Arthur looked to the back of the man running in front of him and was deeply confused.

"Alfred, when we get on board and are safe we're going to have a talk." Arthur said putting his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Haha, sure thing!" Alfred said with a smirk, though Arthur could barely see it in the bleak light of the cave.

They finally came to the boat, it was resting out in a little cave where it couldn't be seen from town. The four men climbed up and set sail for their journey. With only four men it was rather difficult but since each man had ample experience with ships they were able to get the sails down and catch a strong wind to lead them safely away into the dark of the night.

Alfred was looking out at the open sea with his hands on his hips as the ship sailed smoothly through the water, the moon was coming out and the stars wrre starting to twinkle ever more. Arthur after getting redressed in warmer clothes went out to talk to him.

"Why did you do this?" Arthur asked and looked out at the ocean too, not wanting to look at the other man.

"Well, I was mad at you for a while...but I never hated you. I love you Arthur." Alfred said with a soft smile while pulling the smaller man closer.

"That doesn't make sense, you should hate me, you should have let me die." Arthur reasoned but did not fight the embrace.

"No way! I couldn't live with myself if you died, I know we've had some tough times but really, Artie I love you. I don't know what else to say." Alfred said with a small pout.

Arthur sighed and pulled Alfred completely in a hug, he wrapped his arms around the other and rested his hands on the mans back. "How about you're dumb git, you can say that."

Alfred hugged him back happily. " Hey, I came up with this plan all on my own, so I can't say that."

"Honestly, how did you come up with all this. How did you get Tino involved, and the row boat, this boat, the food, everything this really seems like too much for you to just come up with." Arthur said looking up at Alfred curiously.

"Okay, lets sit and talk, I'll tell you all about my awesome plans."

With a sigh Arthur sat down in front of Alfred and stared at the man to start explaining.

"First things first, my brother... I wanted to get back together with my brother no matter what but I didn't want to leave you. When I met my brother at the black market I knew I could just leave with him but that wouldn't work, so I gave him the papers and maps Toris was using for the next time we made port."

"It's your fault we were ambushed?" Arthur asked furiously.

"Yup, but listen! Don't interrupt! That's rude...anyway I gave him the info and knew we would meet there but I still needed to separate you from the your ship and crew. Francis called in the other navy boys and they came in and captured you guys. While you had to sit in jail, which I'm sorry about, I went to told them that Tino was an innocent bystander who was just captured. Which is true! Berwald was even thankful, he really cared for the little guy. Tino didn't want him to get hurt either and asked me if I really am turning all you in."

"I see." Arthur muttered.

"I said, I had a plan and he was really earnest about helping, that guy is pretty strong. Anyway, I also talked to Francis and Matthew, Francis was tired of his life and didn't enjoy being a part of the navy anymore and Matthew just wanted to go home. That made me really happy because I needed their help getting food and supplies on this ship. For the day of your hanging, I gave Tino a dagger and he freed all the other men and gave them swords, I knew those guys would know what do to do and started to go crazy. I briefed Matthew on what weapons Toris and Yao liked, Ivan I know didn't need any. I stayed up on the roof and sniped down anyone that tried to hang you."

"You? How?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Well, my eyesight has gone down a bit but thankfully so has Matthew's and his glasses really helped me out." Alfred said cheerfully.

"Still doesn't explain why you still say that you love me after what I've done to you." Arthur spoke softly.

"Look, I'm not going to say I'm not mad or upset with you, it hurt me, a lot. Still, I fell for you... even after all that's happened. Do you know how much I hated life pretending to be empty and broken. I noticed it especially hurt when I saw that look in your eyes. I hated seeing you so sad and lonely." Alfred said and leaned forward to place a soft hand on Arthur's cheek.

"I wasn't lonely." Arthur stated looking away.

"You never quit do you?" Alfred asked with a smirk.

"Not on your life." Arthur stated with a smirk.

"Oh, can you do me a favor? I have something to give you Artie, just close your eyes and hold out your hands." Alfred said with a smile and turned around to get something.

"W-Well fine, no funny business." Arthur said slightly blushing but held out his hands ready to receive whatever gift Alfred was going to give.

He then felt something cold and hard, probably made of iron clamped around his wrists. He opened his eyes widely and looked to see huge iron handcuffs now securely on his wrists. He looked to Alfred speechless, who was smiling like a child.

"What the bloody hell is this! Alfred take these off of me!" Arthur screeched and stood up to yell even more at the other who was now laughing.

"No way! You're my prisoner now!" Alfred said standing up, he gave a devilish smirk before picking Arthur up and throwing him over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"Put me down, you infernal git!" Arthur yelled to which Alfred responded with a laugh.

"It wont be for long! Just till we get back home." Alfred said cheerily and placed Arthur in a small bunk down below.

"Home? I don't have a home." Arthur said shortly.

"You will now, we're going back to my old home but you're going to be my captive till we get there." Alfred said giving Arthur a pat on the head.

"Captive? I will be no such thing! Let me go!" Arthur said stamping his feet in the ground.

"Yes, you are my captive, I'm still a bit mad at you." Alfred said with a wink.

"I-I thought you'd forgiven me?" Arthur stammered.

Alfred leaned forward his face a few centimeters away from Arthur's. "My ass is still a bit sore from that time, y'know. I think by the time we get home it should be all better."

"O-Oh, I...about that..." Arthur felt a bit too ashamed to say anything.

"So be a good prisoner and stay put!" Alfred said pushing Arthur on the bed and left upstairs.

Alfred made his way up and to the captain's cabin where Matthew and Francis were speaking idly. Alfred smiled happily and joined in.

"So, how is our little captive?" Francis asked with a smirk.

"He'll be sleeping soundly." Alfred said with a smile.

"Here Alfred, I saved this for you." Matthew said softly and took out Alfred's old journal, the one that was bound in dear skin.

"Y-You! Mattie! Thanks! Did I ever tell you that you were the world's best brother?" Alfred asked taking it in his hand and feeling the bound dear skin.

"I'm just glad you're here." Matthew said with a sweet smile.

Alfred seemed to swell up with love then tackle his brother in a hug, Matthew fell back on his back and Alfred simply squeezed his brother in his emrbace on the floor.

"Now, start with leaving a trial of kisses from his neck and capture his lips! After that you can start taking off each other's shirts and-"

"Shut up!" Both yelled in unison and Alfred sat up and let his brother have room to sit while they glared at Francis.

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't help it." He said with a smirk.

"We know." Alfred said standing up then helped his brother.

"So what are we going to do if we're followed?" Francis asked suddenly more serious.

"We wont be." Alfred stated bluntly.

"How so?" Matthew wondered.

"I kind of...busted a hole in the navy ships one night." Alfred said with a sly grin.

"You...are some kind of animal." Francis muttered with a smile.

"How'd you do that with out them noticing?" Matthew asked astonished.

"Well, I went and dived down with some tools, a pick axe and a saw. I made a hole, pretty small but by the time they were going to hang Artie the hull should be full of water." Alfred said with a smirk.

"You're something else when you put your mind to it." Francis stated.

"No problem, I just can't wait to get back home, it's probably a mess." Alfred stated.

"It might not even be there." Matthew countered softly.

"It will be there, just have some hope!" Alfred said with a smile.

"I'll try." Matthew answered softly.

"Haha! Then we can finally relax!" Alfred said.

"Oui!" Francis chimed in.

" That would be nice. Do you think Arthur would be okay with it though?" Matthew wondered.

"He'll love it! Maybe not at first but I know he'll learn to love it." Alfred said with a great smile. "We'll live together like one big family."

* * *

><p>I have a kink for a smart Alfred deep down. I love how he's an idiot but it's just so attractive (for me) when he shows he's smart and sly.<p>

Then of course Pirate iggy.

I hope you enjoyed the story, please review! Special thanks to those that have stayed with my story and review all the time it means so much you have no idea!


	24. Final Home

Epilogue: And now it is finally over and some questions will be answered at the end. Thank you all for supporting this fanfic!

* * *

><p>It was there, it was a complete surprise to everyone that the house lasted so long. The windows were dirty and broken, the wood was cracked and the roof falling apart but it was there standing strong. Both Matthew and Alfred fell to their knees in tears, it was still there after all these years. Francis smiled at them and Arthur watched a bit perplexed, he saw this as just a dirty run down house, what was the need for tears?<p>

He still couldn't help but smile softly as Alfred teased Matthew for crying and how the two playfully bantered with one another to regain some control of their emotions. They stood up and the smiles on their faces made it look as if they just entered the gates of heaven, it was beautiful. Alfred's who shone as bright as the sun and Matthew who's smile radiated a glow like the moons that simply captivated all who saw it.

They went into the house, it had a dirty layer of dust that the lacks none has ever seen. Animals made they're home in some cupboards and under chairs. It was a horrible mess that made Francis and Arthur feel repulsed to even look at, but the two boys smiled and took in everything in awe.

It was time to start cleaning, Arthur was forced to sit tied to a chair as an extra punishment while the three of them did their best to clean up the house so they could sleep in it tonight. The rooms were first, they had to clean the beds, floors, walls, basically ever surface of the room. Francis asked to be tied to a chair also but was denied by the two brothers with a smile, and was given the old dusty mouth eaten blankets and sheets to go wash out back.

Francis coughed repeatedly and glared at Arthur who didn't share in the work. Arthur wasn't happy either, he was still handcuffed and now tied down to a chair but there was some satisfaction in the look of pain in Francis's expression.

It took a whole day, the sun was setting and all the bedrooms were cleaned. The blankets were still drying outside so they had to use their clothes as blankets. Arthur was finally freed of all his bindings and the four sat in front of the small fireplace as Matthew told stories of their past adventures. Arthur couldn't help but smile when he saw Alfred's happy nostalgic face. He missed the open sea, he never had a home before so he wasn't sure how he would handle it. Alfred and Matthew laid down some ground rules and it was nothing like leading a ship, everyone did work. It was a simple home life, he's never had and wondered if it was possible for him to get used to.

* * *

><p>(Three Days Later)<p>

"Do you think that...was enough of a prep or do you~" Alfred whispered huskily into Arthur's ear, he rested his chin on the other's shoulder. Arthur was in Alfred's lap his back facing the other when he felt himself ready enough to take the other.

"J-Just get on with it. I-I can't..." Arthur let out a moan as he felt his hips being guided above Alfred's cock. He slid down it slowly and rested when he got it all the way to the base.

He was panting heavily and could feel Alfred panting as well, that alone was driving him crazy with need. He arched his back as his body was slowly brought back up, then rocketed back down at a dizzying force. He let out a loud moan as Alfred hissed in response to the intense sensation of Arthur's ass clenching around his length.

"M-More..." Came Arthur's wonton plea as he arched his back so he could rest his head back onto the other's shoulder.

"So...tight Arthur." Alfred said and started to raise the man up again before pounding him back down with the same amount of force, making Arthur cry out. Arthur couldn't help but pant and moan his lovers name, like some crazed mantra nor did he care how loud he was being. At the moment nothing mattered but his want and need.

"Ah, Artie~, You're so goooood~" Alfred said compiled with a loud moan, picking up his pace but still keeping the intense force.

"Y-You...ah...bloody, dirty...ah!" Arthur couldn't continue his supposed lecture when the other's cock hit his prostate. The only thing he was able to control was putting his hands up to tangle them in Alfred's sweaty hair.

Still keeping one hand on Arthur's hip, he brought the other one down and started to stroke Arthur's own length. He stroked it with long fluid strokes and teased the tip, earning another moan, to which he growled appreciatively before attacking the other's neck with hot kisses and sucking on the skin. Arthur craned his neck to allow for more attention, clearly enjoying all these sensations attacking his body. It was all too wonderful.

"Ah...Alfred...I'm going to..." Arthur started as he felt the heat in his lower abdomen build and his body tense.

"Mmhmm..." Alfred hummed against the other's neck.

Suddenly before the final moment, the door burst open to show a very frantic and blushing Francis, who was huffing like some kind of wild animal.

"Please! Let me join you!" He yelled running over to the two sitting on the bed.

Arthur was glaring daggers while Alfred remained speechless.

"I can't take it anymore...Matthew says we can't make love till he's older. I thought I could wait but you two keep making such beautiful noises!" Francis said jumping on the bed as he started to undress.

"Dude, that's my brother you're talking about." Alfred said staring at the other disgusted.

"Stupid frog leave!" Arthur screeched, his face a deep red as he tried to close his legs. Alfred's hand still holding his cock firmly and his ass still filled with the others own.

Francis was now completely naked and started to crawl closer to the two, who now felt highly uncomfortable. Arthur started yelling and pushing those grabby hands away from his body but Francis quickly grabbed his wrists and was about to go in for a kiss when Alfred let the hand that was holding Arthur's hip punch the other straight in the face. With the loss of support Arthur slipped even lower down Alfred's shaft and it firmly hit his prostate making him moan out as he came into Alfred's hand that was still gripping his cock.

"I-I! Ah...I!" Arthur shuddered completely embarrassed and Alfred took his hand away to give it a quick look. Francis peered up from the floor with a grin, despite his now bruised face.

"Haha, nice one Artie!" Alfred said with a laugh.

"You...I ..." Arthur stuttered out completely mortified.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't see it." Francis said with a smirk.

Arthur not amused kicked Francis in the face sending him back to the ground. " You better leave frog before I cut off your dick and force feed it to you!"

"What!" Francis said standing up.

"Leave!" Arthur yelled.

"Fine! A threesome with you in it wouldn't be fun anyway." Francis said with a pout as he left the room, once outside a stream of tears fell down his face.

"He's finally gone, now we can get back to what we were doing." Arthur said with a sigh.

"Give me a minute." Alfred said softly.

"W-What, what for?" Arthur asked confused, trying to look behind to see the other's face.

"Well, I kind of went soft." Alfred said giving a weak chuckle.

"How? You've been...I mean...really?" Arthur said trying to get up but Alfred held him back.

"I think it was when he started talking about my bro. Don't worry lets stay like this till it's back." Alfred said with a grin.

"No, do you think it still doesn't hurt to have that monstrosity up my ass?" He snapped at the other.

"But Artie~ Your heat will make it get harder faster. I'm already close right now, just give it a bit." Alfred said with a little whine, he then proceed to rub the other nipple and kiss the other less abused side of Arthur's neck.

"Uhh...You...damn spoiled brat." Arthur said moaning a bit.

"I-I'm good now Artie, just your voice...is so good." Alfred said and began sliding Arthur up to start the process over again.

"Idiot! You better hurry up, I don't want any of this slow business!" Arthur yelled, giving Alfred's hair a tug.

"Aye, Aye captain!" Alfred then threw Arthur down on the bed, his face in the pillows and proceed to pound into the smaller man.

Arthur tried to push himself up but the force in which Alfred was taking him was too powerful and erotic. His arms were limp and his body shaking with each rapid fire thrust, that it was too over-whelming. Arthur clenched the sheets in his hands and pushed back to meet Alfred's thrust, adding to the heat and over all friction. It didn't take long for Alfred to cum and fill up his lover, at the rate he was going it was a wonder how Arthur hadn't came twice.

Alfred waited as his orgasm finished in the other and pulled out so he could lay down, his whole body covered in a shinning sweat.

"That...was great." Alfred said, smiling triumphantly as Arthur pulled closer and rested his head on the other's chest.

"If you say so..." Arthur muttered.

...Hey Artie?" Alfred said ignoring the other's previous comment.

"Hn?" Arthur asked softly.

"...I love you." Alfred said, and kissed the other's forehead softly.

"Sentimental thing...I love you too Alfred." Arthur said with a smile, his heart feeling light and fluttering with happiness.

"G'night." Alfred muttered and started to close his eyes.

"Night...oh and next time I'm topping." Arthur said, then closed his eyes to finally rest.

"Yeah...wait, what?" Alfred said looking at the other confused but was too late because the other was already asleep. He sighed to himself with a smirk and decided it was best to let it go and finally get some rest.

* * *

><p>(Next Morning)<p>

Alfred and Arthur walked out of their room dressed casually for breakfast and were greeted by the smell of pancakes. Alfred sat down and smiled at his brother who was sitting at the table. Matthew gave a glare at the other.

"I can't believe you." Matthew stated.

"What? What did I do?" Alfred asked seriously confused.

"Y-You! You know what you did!" Matthew yelled then turned around to bury his head in his hands.

"I'm confused, Mattie what I do?" Alfred asked seriously concerned.

"Your love making was so loud it scared him." Francis said placing the pancakes down on the table with a smile and a bruised face.

"Oh geez, you heard that? Sorry, We'll be quiet form now on." Alfred said.

"I don't even want to think of you doing it again!" Matthew yelled still not turning to face the other.

"You know how you fix it mon cher?" Francis said walking over to give Matthew a rub on the back.

"H-How?" Matthew asked nervously.

"Why, you make love to me. Then nothing you hear from them will matter because you'll be so lost in desire." Francis said with a wink.

I-I need some space!" Matthew said blushing and running to his room.

"Hey, don't talk to my brother that way! He clearly doesn't like it!" Alfred said clenching his fists.

"But he did not deny me, non?" Francis said, turning back to the kitchen with a triumphant smirk.

* * *

><p>- It was such a sweet home, now it's a love shack. I'm still not very good with writing smut, actually this is my first story that actually has smut in it...well that's not in my head of course. ;)<p>

Thanks you for all the reviews. There was a question to where the other pirates went and I'll explain. (this is how the rest of their lives will be)

Ivan- was found by his sisters. He actually escaped from Belarus and the responsibility of owning huge amount of land back in Russia. They took him back and he is now under house arrest.

Yao- went on a Chinese merchant ship he is now the captain of the ship after slaying most of the men. For some reason it is full of cute items and animals.

Toris- Decided to go on a journey of self discovery but he discovered the cross-dressing man Felix. He thought was a girl at first. He works as his body guard due to some complications.

Berwald and Tino- Decided to go into honest work, they built a home for orphans and have taken in a few already.

Others- some were actually killed but most scrambled out and went to go find jobs.


End file.
